The Diary of Mary
by LadySkyBlue
Summary: Capítulo 5 actualizado! "Humanos... Se inclinaban ante un Dios, rogando ser salvados sin siquiera molestarse en luchar para merecerlo; simples ovejas que en silencio bajaban la cabeza en señal de rendición, demasiado débiles para luchar"... Extreme AU- VergilxLady y el resto de la pandilla obtiene su participación. Rated M por Lemon y Violencia.
1. Prólogo

_**Heheyyy, ¡Hola! Acá de vuelta con un fic, esta vez, mi Lovely Dark Slayer obtiene el estelar obviamente emparejado con la more fucking badass Huntress Lady. El nombre del fic (aunque no muy ingenioso ¬¬) está inspirado en la canción 'The Dairy of Jane de Breaking Benjamin', y la historia es una especie de adaptación de la novela "Bodas de Odio" de Florencia Bonelli (muy linda novela romántica/histórica, la recomiendo :3) Aunque tranquis, que luego la historia toma su propia vida, solo los primeros capítulos son adaptación.**_

_**Voy a hacer una aclaración bastaaante tonta, pero que veo necesaria para evitar malos entendidos. Como se trata de una historia de época (1840 más o menos) comprenderán que el vocabulario es un poco bastante menos burdo que el que normalmente suelo utilizar en mis otros fic *Giggles* y más 'formal'. Además intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que los personajes se mantengan fuera de ser OOC. Vergie frío por fuera ardiente por dentro *double giggles* y Lady Mary una obstinada señorita que le hará la vida un poco más interesante *whiplash* xD **_

_**Oky? Great! Ahora sí…**_

_**Descargo de responsabilidad**__**: No soy dueña ni de la canción, ni de la novela, ni mucho menos de Devil May Cry o los personajes relacionados *Llora y patalea desconsoladamente por lo que **__**ellos **__**le hicieron a Vergil***_

_**Oka, aquí vamos…**_

_**Prólogo**_

El día era un cuadro claramente perfecto. El sol radiante brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul y una suave briza primaveral hacía danzar a los trigos del vasto campo en la estancia _'La Amada'_; ese suave arrullo entre los granos dorados se mezclaba con los correteos, las vocecitas agudas y el 'crunch' de los débiles tallos rompiéndose para abrir camino a los pequeños en su tarde libre.

_ "¡Verge no es justo, dámelo!"

_ "¡Si lo quieres ven por él, Dante!"

Un par de pequeñas motas de pelo blanco como el algodón, rebotaban entre los güeros pastizales, completamente absortos de los peligros que conllevaba alejarse de la mansión. Se les había prohibido terminantemente su lejanía, pero sumidos en su jugueteo, Dante y Vergil se olvidaron de la advertencia.

_ "¡Verge, Verge! ¡Vamos, dámelo!" Dante gritó casi sin aliento, pisándole los talones a su hermano.

El espeso bosque al final de la estancia se asomó por el horizonte cercano en su variedad de verdes y Vergil se detuvo en seco cuando se dio cuenta que se habían alejado demasiado de la casa; respirando con pesadez, se dio la vuelta como un latigazo para mirar a su hermano. Dante sabía perfectamente lo que se venía ahora. Por la sonrisa sádica en el rostro de su gemelo y ese brillo especial en sus ojos, sabía que Verge haría algo para hacerlo llorar o en su defecto hacerlo enojar; de una u otra forma siempre terminaban a los golpes.

_ "Vamos Verge, dámelo. ¿Para qué lo quieres?" Dante intentó acercarse a su hermano, pero se quedó estático cuando lo vio alzar al pequeño pichoncito de cardenal encerrado en su puño blanco con fuerza.

_"Eso mismo me pregunto Dante. ¿Para qué lo quieres?" Vergil ladeó la cabeza fingiendo ingenuidad y apretó un poquito más fuerte el puño. Dante jadeó en respuesta.

_ "¡Basta, dámelo! ¡Es mío!"

La pequeña ave herida había sido rescatada por los gemelos un par de días atrás, y se había llevado gran parte de la atención de Dante con sus cuidados especiales, lo cual había hecho hervir la sangre a Vergil. Normalmente su hermano era una bola de nervios hiperactiva, siempre pidiéndole que jugara con él, que esto que aquello. Pero actualmente ese cardenal se había llevado gran parte de su interés; no tenía ganas de escabullirse junto a él hacia las caballerizas para montar a caballo o espiar a los peones en sus jornadas, o incluso mandarse algunas de sus travesuras. Ya era hora de terminar la tontera de su hermano con ese estúpido pájaro.

_ "Es mío" Repitió el más joven.

_ "Los dos lo encontramos" Dijo con sorna el mayor.

_ "Sí, pero yo lo cuidé. ¡Dámelooo!" Dante apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con enorme frustración. Tranquilamente hubiera podido abalanzarse sobre su hermano y golpearlo hasta que le sangraran las manos, pero había una pequeña vida indefensa en juego.

Vergil apagó su sonrisa y lentamente su rostro cambió a uno serio.

_ "¿Por qué lo quieres tanto?" Apretó su puño un poquito más. El pichón pio débilmente. _ "Creí que yo era tu mejor amigo" Apenas parpadeó con la mirada perdida en los orbes azules de su hermano.

Dante corrió y se abalanzó sobre él ante un grito desaforado de guerra. Lo derribó y ya en tierra firme, el gemelo menor a horcajadas del mayor comenzó a forcejear para liberar al pequeño ave.

_ "¡Niños, niños, por favor!" Se oyó unos pasos apurados y agitados de una mujer que al instante reconocieron.

Ambos niños detuvieron el forcejeo y con grandes ojos azules vieron a la criada de la estancia completamente agitada llegar hacia ellos. Kalina Ann, una preciosa morocha de ojos pardos, cabello largo azabache y sonrisa encantadora, los había estado buscando desde hace más de media hora.

_ "¡Pero miren como se han dejado la ropa!" Reprendió cuando los separó poniéndolos de pie y comenzó a sacudirle el polvo de encima a Dante mientras le tomaba la mano a Vergil. Él se quedó mirándola detenidamente, el pichoncito olvidado en su puño cerrado.

Kalina Ann era el ama de llaves de la estancia y la más importante del resto de los veinte empleados, entre peones, guardias y criadas; ella era la encargada personal de cuidar a los gemelos y de su madre Eva en estado delicado.

_ "¿Qué les dije sobre alejarse de La Amada, eh? Su madre va a odiarme si se entera, me mandará a azotar" Dijo ceñuda, sacudiendo el polvo de las rodillas a Vergil. Él solo la siguió con la mirada.

_ "Vergil me robó mí- ¡Hey!" Dante vio como de la mano de su hermano se escurría un líquido carmesí entre los dedos blancos.

Vergil no lo había notado hasta que oyó a su hermano gritarle entre lágrimas de furia abalanzándose de nuevo hacia él. Se miró la mano con asombro que ocultó bajo su mirada helada, mientras que Kalina se interpuso entre los niños para evitar la riña.

_ "Basta Dante ¿Qué sucede? Vergil, ¿te lastimaste?" Le dijo con real preocupación cuando se arrodilló a su altura sosteniendo a Dante con un brazo. Le abrió la pequeña palma de la mano y horrorizada trató de ocultar su sorpresa cuando un pequeño cardenal estrujado cayó sin vida al suelo _"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" Ella dijo con aire ausente. No pudo obviar su mirada de preocupación, aunque rápidamente se encargó de ocultarla mientras le limpiaba la sangre de la mano con su delantal.

Vergil no contestó, solo la miró mientras le limpiaba la mano. No entendía si esa preocupación era hacia él o hacia el condenado pájaro; solo sabía que le daban ganas de llorar y gritarle, incluso abofetearla por hacerlo sentir así –cosa que había hecho con otros empleados anteriormente-; sin embargo se quedó callado. Eran pocas las veces que el hijo mayor de Sparda se quedaba sin palabras, más cuando la elocuencia a su temprana edad era más que impresionante; pero con Kalina Ann era distinto, la respetaba, la apreciaba. Aunque esa mirada que Vergil tomó como repulsión, le hizo desviar su atención por un momento a su hermano pequeño que se restregaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y luego a su criada nuevamente. Sabía que ambos eran iguales, pero a la vez muy distintos. Vergil jamás lloraría tan fácilmente. Eran contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que había sucedido; pero cuando lo hacía… se desataba una tormenta de rabia contenida que solo su madre podía calmar, ambos refugiados en su habitación, los dos absortos del mundo exterior. Y es que simplemente no podía permitírselo.

_"No lo hice a propósito" Murmuró mirándola fijamente.

_"¡Mentira! ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Lo hizo a propósito!" Dante lo acusó con un dedo entre sollozos.

_"Bueno, bueno. Dante, estoy segura de que no quiso lastimarlo" Kalina le acarició el cabello con ternura y le dio una de sus sonrisas frescas. Esas que roban el aliento.

Los miró detenidamente por unos momentos. Ellos realmente eran el día y la noche. Pero claro que no eran niños malvados, solo traviesos. La criada sabía perfectamente que la naturaleza de sus muchachos era salvaje hasta el punto de la desmesura; cuantas veces debió curarles heridas gravemente sangrantes que se afligieron a sí mismo por un simple juguete. Así eran ellos, su linaje hablaba por sí solo._ Su linaje…_

_"Siempre te pones de su lado, eso no es justo" El menor se quejó ceñudo hacia su criada.

Ambos la vieron por un instante acariciar su pendiente entre los dedos con la mirada perdida en el camino hacia La Amada, y como si le doliera el pecho, se masajeó con la mano, casi con preocupación, definitivamente presintiendo algo. Ella parpadeó saliendo de su reflexión y les devolvió la atención.

_"Hey, dije que-"

_"No es cierto-"

_"Bueno basta" Dijo Kalina Ann seriamente, poniéndose de pie. Los dos pares de ojos azules hielo la miraron con asombro. _"Vamos. Todavía tienen tarea que hacer y también tienen que tomarse un baño para quitarse toda la mugre de encima" Tomó a ambos pequeños de la mano y los llevó devuelta hacia la mansión.

La caminata fue silenciosa, nadie emitió sonido a más no ser la respiración de cada uno; la criada a paso firme miraba hacia el horizonte que en lo lejos se divisaba la estancia, el menor de los gemelos rozando distraídamente la manito sobre los trigos y el mayor mirando hacia la mujer pensativa. Algo le sucedía, conjeturó Vergil; se la veía muy nerviosa como cuando presentía una fuerte tormenta o cuando 'los rebeldes' se aparecían para asustarlos, sin embargo él no dijo nada.

La antigua y bien valuada propiedad de dos pisos se alzaba en ladrillos fuertes y tejas pizarras oscuras de estilo colonial en medio de un tupido y bien recortado prado; cantidades de flores en diversidad de colores se esparcían prolijamente por los jardines rodeándola y unos cuantos cipreses se encaramaban a los costados de un largo camino de pedregullo que nacía desde las tranqueras de entrada hasta las puertas de roble doble hoja.

Al llegar a las puertas de La Amada, en el camino de pedregullo descansaba un fastuoso coche tirado por cuatro caballos blancos y custodiado por diez caballeros de vestimenta sobria y espadas a la cadera también a caballo, los cuales Kalina Ann reconoció como Los Caballeros Sagrados, custodiando la entrada. Ella apretó nerviosa e inconscientemente las manitos en las suyas y llevó a los niños dentro de la mansión.

_"¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?" La morocha pidió a la criada pálida de los nervios esperando por los tres en la entrada.

_"N-no lo sé, señora. Lo siento, insistió en entrar y yo no supe-" La jovencita temblaba.

_"Bueno, bueno. Yo me encargo" Dijo Kalina batiendo una mano con desdén. Se llevó a los gemelos a la sala de estar y allí los sentó en uno de los sofás junto a la chimenea _"No se muevan de aquí hasta que vuelva" Ellos asintieron sin chistar.

Dante estiró su cuello para observar a Kalina Ann desaparecer presurosa por las escaleras a la planta alta. Se volvió a su hermano que se había levantado silenciosamente y caminaba con sigilo hacia la base de las escaleras.

_"Verge ¿Qué haces?" Susurró, aun sentado en su lugar _"Vas a meternos en problemas" Dijo ceñudo, todavía enojado por lo sucedido con el cardenal.

_"¿Desde cuando eres el que se porta bien?" Vergil le dio una mirada de soslayo.

El más joven se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza. Él tenía un punto ahí.

Los gemelos se escurrieron sigilosamente hacia la planta alta, y a cada paso oían con más claridad las súplicas y protestas de una mujer acongojada y enojada al mismo tiempo que sonaba como su madre, y la voz de un hombre adulto que tranquilamente hablaba sin atisbo de enojo o irritación ante las negativas de la mujer.

_"¡Nunca! ¡Eso sobre mi cadáver!"

_"Señora. Yo solo cumplo con mi deber." Aclaró con firmeza.

Los pequeños jadearon al ver a Kalina salir de la habitación de su madre apurada, por lo que se metieron en la primera habitación que encontraron para evitar la reprimenda. Cuando ya no hubo moros en la costa, Dante y Vergil continuaron con su pequeña aventura.

Se acercaron lo suficiente para asomarse por el hueco de la puerta en la habitación al final del pasillo, tratando de distinguir a la delgada y alta figura masculina vestida de blanco impecable con una enorme espada al costado de la cadera y parada de espaldas a la puerta, mientras hablaba con la mujer acobijada en la cama.

_"¡Por favor General!" Eva cambió de táctica pues, en su actual condición, podía convertirse en cadáver en tan solo segundos, y saltó fuera de la cama abalanzándose desesperada sobre el hombre que se había dado la vuelta para irse.

La joven mujer cayó en los brazos del General cuando sus piernas cedieron. Él instintivamente la tomó por debajo de los brazos impidiendo que ella cayera de bruces al suelo.

_"¡Señora! ¿Se encuentra bien? Por favor vuelva a su lecho, me han dicho que no puede-"

_"¡Se lo ruego por lo que más quiera, Sanctus! ¡No me lo quite! ¡No los separe!" Eva comenzó a llorar sobre el ancho de los hombros, apretando sus uñas sobre la casaca blanca con innumerables condecoraciones para evitar caer de rodillas. Aunque si era necesario, le rogaría besándole los pies.

_"Por favor señora. ¡Alguien venga de inmediato!" Llamó mirando hacia la puerta mientras acomodaba a la mujer en sus brazos y la llevaba hasta su cama.

En ese momento vio a las pequeñas motas de cabello marfil asomarse por la puerta y cuatro preciosos zafiros azules brillando hacia él. Les sonrió tranquilamente, pero eso no fue lo que exactamente les transmitió a los pequeños. Dante ya lo odiaba sin siquiera conocerlo, y Vergil lo estudiaba a fondo con su mirada impasible.

Una vez que el General ayudó a Eva a volver a la cama, ella se apresuró a cubrirse con las sabanas mirándolo con desconfianza, cuando ambos vieron la mancha carmesí profundo que le pringaba su camisón a la izquierda del estómago; sabía que no podía moverse demasiado. No quería que este hombre la supiera lesionada.

A penas unos pocos meses atrás se había conocido la desaparición del caballero oscuro tras la victoria en la última batalla contra Mundus, y aunque eso le desgarró el alma, Eva se mantuvo firme para sus dos hijos. Ellos jamás lo conocieron, él lo consideró la mejor elección. El señor feudal de Fortuna, había mantenido a sus tres preciados tesoros alejados de él solo por la seguridad de ellos y la tranquilidad de su consciencia. No podía arriesgarse a que los demonios o los llamados 'rebeldes', incluso a esa cantidad de adoradores y enceguecidos fieles, se dejaran llevar por sus pasiones y acabaran con lo más preciado en el mundo para él. A pesar de su lejanía, Sparda encargó a sus mejores aliados la delicada tarea mantener a sus niños y su mujer bajo estricta protección; además él mismo había aplicado un conjuro en todo el perímetro de la estancia y sus alrededores, por lo que las barreras eran indestructibles. El dolor de su separación y lejanía no era nada comparado con lo que él imaginaba, sentiría si algo les sucediera.

Pero luego de su inevitable desaparición, los días pasaron, el conjuro se debilitó y a los encargados de la seguridad de Eva y la de sus niños se les complicaba cada vez más mantener a los demonios a raya. El ataque de aquella noche de agosto, fue suficiente para postrar a la joven mujer en la cama. Aunque por dentro el dolor fuera insoportable, tanto físico como emocional, ella siempre se mostró entera frente a ellos. Eran demasiados pequeños para problemas tan grandes.

_"¡Mami!" El primero en entrar a la habitación fue Dante, apartó al General como un estorbo y se abalanzó sin cuidado sobre su madre. Ella se quejó lo menos notable posible.

_"Cuidado muchacho, tu madre está en estado delicado" Pidió con calma. El pequeño solo lo miró despectivamente.

En su lugar, Vergil optó por quedarse a un lado de la puerta.

_"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué-?" Kalina Ann irrumpió. Había ido en busca de los niños, aunque ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse de haberlos dejado solos. Vio al General de pie frente a Eva en la cama acariciando el cabello de Dante para calmarlo.

En el silencio tenso en el que los cinco estaban sumidos, se oyó la puerta de entrada a la casa abrirse de golpe y una marcha de botas pesadas que subían por las escaleras. Eva apretó a Dante contra ella en un abrazo posesivo y miró a Vergil extendiéndole una mano temblorosa para que se acercara. Él no lo hizo.

_"Ven aquí, cariño" Eva pidió con desesperación. Él solo caminó unos pasos antes de cruzar una mirada con Sanctus que le sonrió ligeramente y se encaminó hacia la puerta de salida.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a cuatro de los Caballeros Sagrados firmemente al pie, esperando la orden de su General que estaba a pocos pasos de Kalina Ann a un costado de la puerta. Ella miró al Brigadier con una mezcla de desesperación, frustración y odio.

_"Me parece que sus hombres dejan mucho que desear, Señor. ¿No les enseñó que deben de llamar a la puerta? Esta es la habitación de una dama, no su cuartel" Ella dijo con desapruebo.

El General solo alzó una ceja ante la morocha y con un asentimiento hacia el pequeño de cabello blanco aun de pie, les dijo a sus caballeros _"Al mayor" Y con eso se fue a paso calmo, las manos detrás de la espalda, completamente tranquilo.

Los caballeros se acercaron con firmeza y rapidez hacia Vergil y dos de ellos lo tomaron por los brazos, sabiendo perfectamente que el pequeño tenía la fuerza necesaria como para voltear fácilmente a un hombre bien formado. Dante se abalanzó hacia ellos, Eva le siguió junto a Kalina Ann.

_"¡Nooo!" La blonda se aferró a uno de los caballeros que propinándole un golpe de puño sobre la mancha carmesí de su estómago, la devolvió de un sopetón sobre el colchón dejándola sin aliento.

Kalina Ann que silenciosamente se había arrimado a la cómoda de roble al costado de la puerta, tomó un Rifle Remington Rolling block cal 22 que Eva escondía detrás para ocasiones como estas, pero rápidamente uno de los otros hombres la acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a forcejear con ella.

Dante por su parte se aferró con fuerza a su hermano, lo abrazó como nunca antes. Vergil sin pensarlo le devolvió el abrazo con desesperación.

_"¡Por Dios Santo, son solo niños! ¡¿Qué pasa con ustedes?!"

Los gemelos se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos del otro. Las uñas se llevaban rastros de piel cuando profundos surcos escarlata se grababan sobre los bracitos, mientras dos hombres tiraban con fuerza de Vergil y uno sostenía a Dante intentando separarlos. El más pequeño gruñó con furia e hincó los filosos colmillos sobre el brazo de su atacante, los ojos repentinamente inyectados en un granate furioso, cuando comenzó a sentir un calor ardiente e inexplicable que le nacía desde adentro. No iban a llevarse a su hermano lejos de él.

_"¡Mierda mi brazo! ¡¿Viste lo que hizo?!"

_"¡Deja de llorar y ven a ayudarme!"

Pasados segundos, el caballero que mantenía a raya a Kalina Ann se había hartado de su forcejeo, por lo que le quitó el rifle en un mal movimiento de ella y la golpeó con la culata en la sien, dejándola inconsciente en el suelo. Luego se dirigió a la pequeña contienda que mantenían sus otros tres hombres con los gemelos demoníacos.

El escenario fue caótico. Les llevó más de lo que esperaban y todas sus fuerzas para separarlos; el resto de los seis Caballeros Sagrados debieron intervenir, cometiendo el peor sacrilegio hacia el legado Sparda. Debieron dejar inconsciente al gemelo menor de un golpe que les costaría la vida según Vergil.

Todo se le volvía nuboso y solo oía a lo lejos. Los minutos se volvían horas interminables. La imagen desgarradora de su madre tendida en la cama, la sangre brotando de su herida y doblada por el dolor agónico, un grito desgarrador que lo ensordecía; Kalina Ann era arrastrada de los brazos como un costal de papas por uno de ellos, Dante… tirado en el piso helado, inconsciente, su rostro angelical ajado por una línea gruesa grana que nacía desde la herida ya sanada en su sien. Y él… Vergil era arrastrado por dos de los guardias que forcejeaban con sus últimos alientos. El mayor de los Sparda gritaba con rabia enseñando sus afilados dientes, su rostro estaba desdibujado por la furia y su fuerza desenfrenada como el más salvaje animal obligado al cautiverio, aún no se daba por vencido.

Había sido el último recurso. Luego de tantos forcejeos e intentos errados, lo obligaron a ingerir una pequeña ampolla de cristal con un sedante de color fucsia, lo suficientemente fuerte para doblegarlo con facilidad; uno de los tantos ingeniosos inventos del laboratorio secreto de La Orden.

Los pequeños bracitos caían inertes al igual que su cabeza ladeada sobre los hombros del guardia que lo cargaba hacia el coche en su espera. Los sollozos imparables sacudían su pequeño pecho y perdidos ojos azules helados lagrimeaban inconteniblemente, brillaban ante el fuego que comenzó a propagarse por lo que una vez él pudo llamar hogar, ardiendo con todo lo que él supo apreciar… Toda su vida drenada frente a él en tan solo minutos. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Su destino ya estaba marcado.

Recostado de lado sobre el asiento de terciopelo borgoña y una mullida manta haciéndole de abrigo, Vergil oía muy a lo lejos el azuzo a los caballos, los cascos golpeteando el camino de pedregullo y los relinchos de los animales tirando del coche, mientras su mirada se perdía detrás de las pequeñas cortinas de la ventanilla, en el cambio de la luz cada vez que el sol se ocultaba entre el follaje de los árboles y luego volvía a aparecer. Y ese mismo hombre que lo desgarró de su familia sentado frente a él, observándolo con adoración, murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras que él no podía distinguir, mientras poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

-.-

Lentamente el sol dejaba débiles destellos naranjas sobre los chamuscados trigos, mientras se escondía en el horizonte violáceo. Esos últimos focos de incendio se habían llevado la atención de un par de ojos desiguales, al costado de una diligencia tirada por dos alazanes que esperaban mansamente a lo lejos de La Amada.

Vio a su encargado acercarse con la mujer tirada sobre el hombro y se relajó ligeramente.

_"Te tomaste tu tiempo" Comentó.

El joven caballero, ahora con su uniforme blanco manchado por el hollín, le entregó a la mujer algo golpeada y desalineada en brazos. Él la tomó con delicadeza y la depositó con suavidad en el asiento de pana dentro del coche. Apartándole con cuidado un mechón negro que caía sobre su rostro adormecido, sucio y algo golpeado, se quedó como en estado de trance al observarla profundamente dormida; luego desvió la mirada al colgante delicado que acariciaba su delgado cuello. Sí, definitivamente era ella. Volvió al joven poco después.

_"Usted no tiene ni idea lo difícil que fue la cosa allí" El joven señaló la estancia _"Y ella tampoco es fácil de manejar" Le dio un poco de sonrisa pícara. Él solo lo miró con la seriedad que lo caracteriza.

_"Lo acordado" Dijo y le arrojó una pequeña bolsa de cuero acordonada. Esperó a que el muchacho la abriera, contando las monedas de oro para cerciorarse que fuera lo acordado y asintió hacia él en respuesta positiva. Él se volvió al cochero y le dio las instrucciones del siguiente destino antes de subirse a su volanta.

El joven caballero se quedó allí, parado en el medio de la nada, mirando cómo se alejaba ese hombre extraño en el horizonte hacia el sur. Suspiró con una ligera pesadez en el pecho por lo que acababa de hacer, sintiendo algo de pena por la pobre mujer. Ese William Arkham era un verdadero enigma oscuro. No era uno de los más adinerados de la alta sociedad en Fortuna, pero la mayoría de los caballeros sagrados conocían sus negocios con la orden y su progresiva escalada hacia las altas esferas que ahora dirigirían la ciudad del Salvador. Indiferentemente de la sorpresiva influencia que comenzaba a tener, se lo consideraba un tipo raro, oscuro y de mal augurio. Más de una vez lo había pillado en la oficina del General, hablando sobre algunos nuevos proyectos, que él solo se limitó a ignorar y seguir con las órdenes asignadas. Después de todo, solo era un caballero más y no se arriesgaría a correr la voz sobre algo de lo que no sabía con seguridad; era como ponerse la soga al cuello. Además, la sociedad de Fortuna eran fieles ovejas de un rebaño; no creía que le fueran a creer a un simple soldado. Lo que decía su Santidad era palabra sagrada y reafirmada por el General Sanctus.

Pero también era cierto que, solo era cuestión de tiempo para descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de los mandatarios de La Orden. El tiempo le diría si fue o no una decisión acertada.

La moneda del destino ya estaba echada.

.:.

**¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? Espero que les haya agradado y que dejen una línea para mí, me harían muy feliz :3 Por primera vez, voy a subir el primer capítulo a la par de este prólogo para que no se queden con las ganas del primer encuentro entre Lady y Verge. Ahí les va… ;)**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

Mary Arkham suspiró con fastidio y se acomodó en el sofá. Desde allí podía ver con claridad al Gran Hall del Castillo atestado de gente. Se había hecho una pausa en el baile; los hombres reunidos en pequeños grupos platicaban de política y las jovencitas coquetas se preparaban para su próxima pieza de baile. En un rincón, la orquesta templaba los instrumentos y el director recibía algunas indicaciones del organizador del evento. Las sirvientas, por su lado, se paseaban con bandejas repletas de manjares y copas con vino.

Mary volvió a suspirar, aburrida, inquieta y fastidiada. Tenía los pies helados dentro de sus escarpines de raso, que en nada se comparaban con sus amadas botas de jinete, y no había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que estar en su cama calentita leyendo un libro o preparando a Umbra –su yegua de pelaje tostado oscuro y de crina azabache- para cabalgar bien llegada el alba, o incluso mucho mejor, preferiría estar probando su nueva Derringer Remington cal 41 RF que le había comprado a un viejo comerciante a escondidas de su madre; había pagado una fortuna por ella y no veía la hora de poder usarla. Pero no, en cambio ella estaba obligada a un vestido beige tenue que caía libremente ajustándose un poco a su figura desde la cinta de raso por debajo de sus pechos –gracias a Dios que no necesitaba corsé- su cabello semi-recogido dejando caer una cascada ébano de bucles largos y por supuesto, con un ánimo no del todo festivo. Después de todo, ella odiaba todos los eventos sociales, donde las solteras se ofrecían desesperadas como ganado en el mercado y los políticos ricachones alardeaban sus vidas ostentosas y de sus poderes que mantenían bajo su mano a los pobres idiotas que creían en sus palabras; todo el maldito lugar era un hervidero de cotilleos y habladurías. No es como si le importaba lo que los demás opinaran de ella, sobre todo de su actitud reacia y a la defensiva constante, de su lengua filosa o de sus rasgos intimidantes con esos ojos bicolores heredados de… él; nada la mortificaba, pero esto era realmente denigrante y patético. Ella jamás comprendería el manejo de esta sociedad.

_"¡Mary! Te he estado buscando por siglos"

Una voz chillona la despabiló de sus pensamientos. Patrice Lowell, su amiga desde de la infancia, taconeó presurosa hacia Mary que la recibió con una repentina sonrisa. Ella se alzó sobre sus pies con gracia y le tomo ambas manos para besarle las mejillas en un saludo cordial. Tomaron asiento momentos luego para ponerse al día.

_"Te diré algo, si ese Marcus O'gormann menciona tu nombre una vez más, voy a golpearlo hasta el cansancio con la bandeja de plata de la primer criada que se me cruce" Bufó la morena.

_"Ugh, y yo que tenía esperanzas de no cruzármelo esta noche" La blonda cruzó los brazos.

_"¿Y eso que se supone que significa? ¿A caso no es tu prometido?" Dijo en tono burlón.

_"Sí…bueno… Tu sabes" La de ojos azulinos miró hacia el suelo de piedra pulida y juntó las manos sobre el regazo.

_"¿Qué suce-?"

_"¡Mary Arkham! ¡Todo el mundo está murmurando sobre ti!" Una joven vociferó, interrumpiéndolas _"No puedo creer lo que has estado haciendo" Reprendió con las manos a la cadera.

_"Hola Briseida" Saludó Patty con una sonrisa divertida.

Mary solo se dedicó a mirarla sin expresión. No había un solo momento que pudiera librarse de ella. Cómo la odiaba… La tal Briseida era la hija de un importante miembro de la Orden y se le debía soportar cada capricho con una sonrisa, incluso si esa sonrisa era forzadamente falsa. En la actualidad, ella había sido la que exigió hacer este baile y claro, su papi movió unos cuantos hilos para darle el gusto. Por su lado, Mary nunca mostraba ese interés que parecían tener todos para llevarse bien con ella, lo que ponía de los pelos a su alrededor. La morocha de ojos bicolor se negaba a la falsedad que flotaba normalmente entre los buitres de la nobleza.

_"Hola Briseida" El codazo que le propinó Patty a la altura de las costillas fue suficiente para toser forzadamente el saludo.

_"¿Y qué es lo que ha estado haciendo Mary, eh?" La blonda pidió divertida.

_"Bueno, déjame decirte que tu amiguita, ha estado rechazando a todos los caballeros que la han pedido para el minué" Briseida miró fijamente a la de ojos bicolores que soltó un bufido y miró hacia el cielorraso con los ojos en blanco, cruzando los brazos. _'¿Y a ella que le incumbe?' _Pensó Mary.

_"Quizás no le guste el minué" La rubia se encogió de hombros con una amplia sonrisa.

_"No te burles, Patrice. También rechazó a Charles para el vals y a Eliot para… para… ¿Cómo se llama? Bueno, no importa. Es evidente, no es cuestión de bailes."

_"No, Briseida. A Charles no lo rechacé, le dije que sí" Dijo mirando distraídamente a un costado, definitivamente negando su existencia.

_"Sí, pero luego cuando vino a por ti, lo espantaste diciéndole que tenías deseos de vomitar"

_"No, no le dije que _tenía_ ganas de vomitar, le dije que _él_ me daba ganas de vomitar…"

_"¡Bueno basta niña malcriada! No importa lo que dijiste, el hecho es que estas armando un revuelo de aquellos y estás complicando una noche que debía ser perfecta, ¡perfecta!" _Claro, los celos por no ser el centro de atención._

_"Cálmate ya, Briseida" Dijo Patrice _"Tu rostro está como un tomate, y no creo que a Anthony le agrade" Le habló sobre su prometido con seriedad fingida, tratando de sofocar una risita.

_"No creas, Patty, no creas" El tono sarcástico sopló vibrante de los labios de Mary. Miró a su amiga con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir "Sir Anthony West es un asiduo Caballero de la Orden, y todo lo que sea rojo **sangre** le apasiona" Le dio un toque dramático a su voz.

Patty no lo pudo soportar y largó una sonora carcajada que provocó la mirada escandalizada de un grupo de ancianas apostadas a pasos de ellas. Briseida las observaba furibunda, el rostro como la grana y los ojos a punto de saltársele de las órbitas. Recogió el ruedo de su vestido, dio media vuelta con un ¡Hum! y se perdió de vista.

_"Oh Dios, ahora O'gormann, lo que me faltaba" Murmuró Mary.

El muchacho O'gormann se acercó a Patty y le pidió para la próxima pieza; la blonda aceptó de mala gana y partió junto a su prometido hacia la pista de baile. Y Mary se quedó sola otra vez; agradecida mentalmente, se acomodó un poco más en el sofá y volvió a suspirar más de fastidio que de cansancio. ¿Por qué estaba soportando este tipo de rebajes? Simple. Fue un pedido de Nina, madre de Patty y amiga incondicional de su madre, quien le pidió encarecidamente su presencia esta noche, por lo que debió aceptar sin chistar.

Las madres de las niñas se habían conocido en casa de Misia Leonor, esposa de un mandatario de la Orden, hace algo de veintidós años atrás, cuando Kalina recién hacía sus apariciones como repentina esposa de Sir Arkham en la alta sociedad. El tiempo pasó y se volvieron amigas inseparables. Cuatro años después, la dulce morocha dio a luz a una pequeña belleza blanca y suave como el algodón, con el cabello tan oscuro como el azabache y un par de ojos exóticos bicolores. Aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que Nina imitara a su amiga y quedara embarazada. La vida les sonreía, pero desafortunadamente, cuando Mary tenía apenas nueve años de edad, Kalina Ann enfermó de una extraña afección en la sangre que la mantuvo postrada en la cama la mayor parte del tiempo desde entonces. No obstante, mantuvo su entereza gracias al apoyo incondicional de su amiga y de su niña adorada. Su marido… era harina de otro costal. Amaba a William Arkham, no cabía duda. Él la había rescatado de un terrible incendio del que nada recuerda y por ello le debía la vida, pero había algo en él que aún le causaba escalofríos. Quizás era por lo sucedido aquella noche…

Mary se sorprendió del rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos; no quería pensar en ello ahora mismo, mucho menos en ese hombre. Se limitó a nada, solo volvió el rostro hacia arriba para mirar el cielorraso. Sus ojos bicolores aburridos recorrían cada detalle suntuoso de los ribetes góticos y las decoraciones clásicas; la enorme araña dorada le llamó la atención, colgaba en el centro del salón, rebosante de cristales y velas chorreantes de sebo, era maravillosa. La ilusión óptica le jugaba una mala pasada, haciéndole creer que se mecía al compás de los acordes; eso la mareaba un poco.

De repente, los instrumentos dejaron de sonar y el salón quedó en silencio; los hombres, que se congregaron en grupos, dirigían la mirada a la entrada principal y algunas jovencitas comenzaron a cuchichear nerviosas, tratando de disimular el repentino rubor en sus mejillas. Intrigada, Mary frunció el ceño y volvió la mirada hacia el salón principal. Como su posición no le daba una buena vista, se levantó con disimulo y se mantuvo detrás de una columna entre los cortinados.

Vio cómo el General Credo, hasta entonces el hombre más afamado de la noche, suavizó a la ligera sus rasgos normalmente serios y se encaminó hacia la entrada al encuentro de esta persona, que si se merecía tal muestra de atención del Brigadier, debía de ser alguien muy importante.

El piano volvió a sonar, y aunque el General Credo no había reaparecido en el salón, todo volvió a la normalidad.

_"¡Claro! Debí habérmelo imaginado" Se oyó detrás de ella, un grupo de señoritas que cuchicheaba entre la multitud.

_"¡Por supuesto que vendría! No se podía obviar su presencia"

_"Es mucho más atractivo de lo que se comentaba"

_"Solo tienen que oír cuando esa voz varonil pronuncia su propio nombre: _Vergil Sparda_" Las niñas se echaron a suspirar con solo recordar.

Mary alzó una ceja sin mirarlas y luego volvió su atención al salón principal. Detrás de su columna, ella pudo verlo perfectamente. Parecía que el tiempo se había congelado. Un exótico caballero con porte aristocrático y gesto vanidoso, caminaba a la par del General, aparentemente fingiendo oírlo, mientras la mirada impasible se posaba en la nada misma. La joven no podía apartar su mirada de él. Sabía que era impropio observarlo de esa manera, pero no le importó. Cabello blanco elegantemente retirado hacia atrás, ojos azules grisáceos sin atisbo de interés por su alrededor, delgado, alto y definido cuerpo vestido por un frac negro que le quedaba a la perfección, era todo y más.

De repente, como si hubiera sentido la mirada sobre sí, él torció el rostro ligeramente a la izquierda y no dudó en clavarle la mirada fijamente a ella. Mary tragó saliva para amortiguar la sensación de que su corazón iba a salirse por la boca, sin embargo, su naturaleza indómita y desafiante, no le permitió apartar la mirada, incluso si sentía un calor que subía a sus mejillas con esos ojos azules acerados mirándola con todo el descaro que cupo en ellos. El duelo de miradas habrá durado unos segundos que parecieron horas. Todo a su alrededor parecía desvanecerse en ese momento; ese momento que duró hasta que el General Credo lo llamó de su ensueño para presentarle a un caballero, por lo que el hijo de Sparda desvió calmadamente la mirada y saludó con un apretón de mano firme al hombre que aguardaba su atención.

La música le volvió a los oídos y Mary comenzó a sentir sus pulsaciones un poco más aceleradas que lo normal junto con la respiración entre cortada. Frunció el ceño ante la sensación de agitación que se propagó en ella como si hubiera estado corriendo con corsé, y se apoyó en la columna ante la pequeña pérdida de equilibrio.

Aire. Era eso lo que necesitaba. Ya había soportado demasiado de aquel baile. Uno de los patios del viejo Castillo, conocido como el Cementerio del Soldado- aunque lúgubre, tranquilo en fin- sería su salvación. Cruzó el pasillo largo dejando atrás el sonido de la música, el incansable murmullo de la gente, el humo de los cigarros y el aroma—medio repugnante ya— de las esencias que se quemaban en los pebeteros de la sala. El choque con la brisa helada la recompuso bastante. Siguió hasta la puerta que divide el patio central del cementerio y una vez allí, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Instantes después, soltó el aire por la boca con lentitud, dejando escapar la nube de vapor. La noche era fría pero espléndida. Permaneció largo rato observando la luna que se asomaba entre los altos picos del tejado, caminando lentamente sin destino aparente. Aunque todavía no había comenzado la época de nieve, definitivamente estaba helando. Tomó asiento sobre el borde de la fuente de piedra y se relajó. Allí se quedó, abrazándose a sí misma, mirando el cielo y cerrando los ojos de tanto en tanto. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció así. Quizá se quedó dormida unos minutos y después se despertó. Solo podía sentir como la ligera briza casi imperceptible chocaba con su piel erizándola, y el frío de la piedra le entumecía las nalgas y piernas creando una sensación casi dolorosa, y aunque le gustaba el invierno, quizás hacía demasiado frío; tal vez debía regresar a la fiesta. "Así nunca conseguirás esposo, Mary" Se dijo sonriendo con obvio sarcasmo.

_"¡Mary, aquí estabas! Hace rato que llevo buscándote. ¿Qué hacías aquí sola? ¡Uuuyyy! ¡Pero si está helando! Vamos, entremos" Patty la tomó por el brazo y prácticamente la obligó a ingresar al salón _"¿Lo viste?" Agregó con voz cómplice, mientras caminaban tomadas del brazo por el patio hacia el pasillo largo.

_"¿A quién?" Alzó una ceja la morocha.

_"¿Cómo a quién? Al invitado más popular de esta noche. A Vergil Sparda"

_"Ah sí, lo vi cuando llegó, hace unos minutos"

_"Mary, ¿has estado bebiendo? Si llegó hace más de una hora"

_"Bueno sí, hace más de una hora, ¿qué más da? ¿Pero qué tanto hay con ese hombre? Todo el mundo parece pendiente de él"

_"Bueno, por si no has notado su apellido…" La blonda alzó las cejas en incredulidad ante la torpeza de su amiga.

Mary retrocedió mentalmente ante las palabras de Patty y alzó las cejas a sí misma. Realmente había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, completamente absorta de su alrededor por tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo no se percató de su parecido físico? Aunque ella jamás conoció personalmente al 'Salvador', si lo había visto en pinturas y había oído hablar mucho de él, sobre todo en las historias que su padre solía contarle. Se encogió de hombros porque en realidad no le importaba en absoluto. Abrió la puerta para adentrarse al cálido reconfortante pasillo y allí continuaron con su camino lento.

_"Lo que sucede es que es el protegido de la Orden. Nadie conoce demasiado de su pasado e incluso se ha hecho correr la voz que en realidad es hijo bastardo y no legítimo de nuestro Salvador" Patrice se santiguó mirando hacia el cielorraso. Mary rodó los ojos _"Más dicen que fue concebido por una sirvienta humana que ÉL luego ocultó por vergüenza. Otros dicen que no fue el único en nacer y que su voracidad demoníaca desde niño consumió a su gemelo dentro del útero"

_"¡Ay Por Dios Patrice! ¿En serio vas a creerte tantas sandeces?" Replicó la morocha.

_"Es solo lo que dicen" Ella alzó sus manos _"Solo sé con seguridad que ha venido por unos negocios, algunos completamente confidenciales, otros con mi padre por lo que ha estado visitando mi casa varios días, y que luego partirá a su Mansión cerca de las costas del oeste"

_"Ahora entiendo tanto escándalo. El diablo camina entre nosotros" Dijo Mary con una sonrisa sardónica.

_"¡Mary Arkham!" Dijo despavorida.

_"¿Qué? si es cierto" Se encogió de hombros con inocencia _"Además tú dijiste que se comió a su hermano. Luego yo soy la sádica" Mary alzó las cejas, rodando los ojos.

_"Eres increíble" La blonda negó con la cabeza seriamente. Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar con nuevas energías _"¡Ah! Quizás haya venido en busca de una esposa. Seguramente está en edad para sentar cabeza y un hombre con tanto poder corriendo por sus venas debería conseguir pronto un heredero, ¿No lo crees?" Dijo entusiasmada.

_"Mmh. Por eso todas las solteras de la ciudad sacan a relucir sus carteles de: 'Se busca esposo' ¿verdad?"

_"No seas mordaz, Mary. Lo que sucede es que, no solo es un lince para los negocios y afamado por su legado sanguíneo o por su habilidad para mantener a las hordas de demonios bajo el filo de su espada. Sincerémonos; es un hombre verdaderamente atractivo, ¿acaso no lo viste bien?"

_"Sí, lo vi. No me pareció nada del otro mundo" Mintió expertamente.

_"No puedo creer que te haya parecido igual que los otros. A mí no me engañas" La de ojos azules la miró de soslayo, torciendo los labios.

_"No, no es igual a los otros… Es un demonio ¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?" La de ojos bicolores dijo como al descuido.

_"No puedo creer que seas tan hereje" La rubia dijo con desapruebo y ceñuda. Nadie se animaba a siquiera pensar de esa forma del hijo del Salvador. Nadie excepto Mary.

Patrice se quedó callada mirando hacia otro lado, negando la existencia de su amiga. La morocha tomó en cuenta la animadversión de Patty e intentó suavizar el tema. Era cierto que Mary vivía rodeada de gente que no comprendía su postura; ella no era tan exagerada como los demás acerca del tema. Pero supuso que no haría daño a nadie seguirle la corriente con esta bobería.

_"Si, supongo que tiene unos ojos muy llamativos" Suspiró. Eso era lo más cercano a una confesión que obtendría de ella, por lo que Patty la aceptó con una sonrisa.

_"¡Bien! Entonces vamos al salón. Tal vez te invite a bailar el vals y…" Mary se frenó en seco con una mirada seria.

_"No Patty, no bailaré con él. No bailaré con nadie. Lo sabes" Se cruzó de brazos. Patty sonrió débilmente ante la actitud caprichosa de quien era una mujer un año mayor que ella. Eran de diecisiete y dieciocho años respectivamente.

_"Eres terca como ninguna, Mary" Cruzó los brazos frunciendo el ceño.

_"Tú también lo eres"

_"Sí, pero trato de controlarme. Además yo soy la futura Señora O'gormann, me debes respeto"

Se miraron unos segundos seriamente; luego se echaron a reír.

_"Anda, vamos. Además, mi madre me preguntó por ti mil veces. Ella me ha mandado a buscarte, dice que eres escurridiza como ninguna cuando se trata de hombres"

_"A veces creo que tu madre tiene el traje de Cupido oculto debajo de su vestido. No sé cuántas veces tengo decirle que apunte sus flechas para otro lado. No me interesa" Mary bufó. Su amiga solo se limitó a reírse.

Cuando llegaron al salón principal, Mary y Patty compartieron una mirada cargada de desencanto. La morocha no tan consciente de su propia sorpresa, la rubia totalmente estupefacta. El distinguido hijo de Sparda bailaba el vals con Marlene Dupont, una bellísima dama de origen francés que destellaba elegancia y encanto por donde la vieses. La verdad era que hacían una maravillosa pareja. El pálido color de sus pieles, la de ella un poco más rosada, encajaban en sus manos unidas a la perfección, y la mirada helada de él se fundía en aburrimiento con los ojos pardos brillosos de ella. A todo esto, a Mary no le importó. Ella solo lo miraba a él, apoyando una mano sobre el frio mármol al lado de una columna, como en un repentino trance que no pudo evitar. Los movimientos de ese hombre al son de la música eran muy coordinados y armónicos, a pesar de que era claro por su expresión, no tenía ánimos de estar ahí con ella, bailando. Tan alto como su estructura muscular perfecta y definida le daba ese porte elegante e intimidante al mismo tiempo. En un movimiento del baile, su levita negra que destacaba el contorno de su espalda, dejó entrever más claramente el chaleco negro ceñido a su torso en el que se destacaba una elegante corbata de seda blanca anudada a su cuello.

_"Vaya que eres escurridiza Mary Arkham, te he buscado toda la noche" La voz de Nina Lowell se acercó por detrás de ella trayéndola del trance. La rubia compartió una mirada cómplice con su hija y esta se escurrió entre la multitud.

_"Misia Lowell" Mary le sonrió y besó sus mejillas en un saludo cordial.

_"Por favor, Mary. Te conozco desde la cuna. Llámame Nina" Le sonrió amablemente, mientras la tomaba del brazo para caminar un rato alrededor del salón _"Así que no has aceptado bailar con ningún muchacho aún ¿hm? ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?"

_"Es que no me apetece bailar esta noche, Misia" Se excusó con seriedad.

Nina solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo; era terca como su madre y arisca como su padre. Desgraciadamente, no compartía tanta simpatía con Sir William Arkham como con la adorada Kalina Ann. Por suerte, la niña se asemejaba más a la mujer.

_"Pues, quizás no te sientas cómoda con el baile, ¿Qué te parece platicar con…?" Ella miró pensativa a su alrededor por un momento.

'_Que ni se le ocurra' _Mary pensaba para sí. No quería parecer irrespetuosa con la amiga de su madre y madre de su amiga, pero su posesividad con respecto a la vida amorosa de Mary, se estaba volviendo absurda.

_ "Mmm… ¡Aquí! Señor Dancy" Nina prácticamente la arrastró con sí para acercarla a uno de los caballeros bebiendo algo tranquilamente sentado en un sillón. El muchacho se levantó rápidamente y le sonrió a ambas _"La señorita Mary Arkham. Mary…" Y con eso, Nina desapareció entre la multitud con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, dejando a Mary roja como una fresa en estación, más bien de ira que de vergüenza.

Luego de unos cuantos bostezos, miradas en blanco y 'mm hmms' distraídos por parte de la dama, durante el monólogo del joven arrogante y para nada avispado, ya que no entendía el burdo sarcasmo de Mary o al menos no le importó; ella agradeció cuando la naturaleza la llamó, disculpándose secamente con el muchacho para ir al tocador. El bullicio de la fiesta se había perdido nuevamente cuando se encaminó por los pasillos, siguiendo el patrón normal hacia el tocador de damas. Todo parecía calmo y silencioso en esta zona, lo cual sus oídos agradecieron. Minutos después de resueltos sus asuntos en el toilette, decidió husmear un poco por ahí con la esperanza de huir de las tretas que Misia Lowell parecía empecinada en meterle. Siguió su paso tranquilo unos cuantos metros hasta que se perdió por un pasillo que no había recorrido antes (N/A: es la sala de torturas, aunque suponemos que es solo un simple pasillo sin el aspecto tétrico xD). Siguió hasta encontrarse con unas escaleras y subió por los peldaños uno a uno con calma. No tenía apuro. Su mirada continuaba revoloteando en las delicadas molduras góticas y a veces se detenía a mirar las pinturas antiquísimas. Su camino no se detuvo por el siguiente pasillo (N/A: el camino de hierro por encima de la sala de torturas). Había una puerta al final del mismo donde le pareció oír un sonido; como un gemido o un lamento. No, no, era un jadeo y parecía angustiado. Eso le llamó la atención y se detuvo un segundo para oírlo con claridad. Tal vez había alguien llorando allí. Obviamente que no era de su incumbencia, pero es que el sonido era tan persistente y su curiosidad iba en aumento, que sintió la necesidad de averiguar quién era o qué le sucedía. Continuó con sigilo. Sus escarpines de raso apenas rozaban el piso y tomó la precaución de elevar la falda del vestido para evitar el roce con el suelo. La ansiedad le jugó una mala pasada y tropezó con uno de los candeleros dorados apostados a los costados del pasillo. La cosa metálica cayó al suelo y Mary contuvo la respiración. Afortunadamente dio contra una alfombra gruesa, y si bien el ruido no fue tan estruendoso, Mary debió pisotear el pequeño foco de incendio causado por una vela que rodó lejos. Volvió a respirar poco después, un poco agitada.

_"¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Lo escuchó?" La voz agitada era inequívocamente femenina. Mary se detuvo y permaneció quieta en el lugar.

_"No, no fue nada... no pares..." Y otra vez el gemido de ella, ese lamento.

Mary hizo un mohín. Tenía un presentimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo allí dentro, y sabía que estaba mal espiar, pero no podía detenerse ahora, por más que quisiera, su natural curiosidad no la dejaría. Quizás era por su pequeña mente pervertida que mucho no había descubierto a su joven e inexperta edad, o quizás ella había imaginado todo y era solo un mal entendido. O peor aún, eso era una simple excusa para curiosear; no lo sabía. De todas formas y con mucho tiento, entreabrió la puerta y definitivamente lo que vio le quitó el aliento.

Era la Cámara del Maestro. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por la puerta-ventana jugaba con las sombras de la habitación casi a oscuras, por lo que solo se veían dos siluetas a medio distinguir y en movimiento. Una mujer recostada se mantenía asida con fuerza a uno de los doseles de la cama, tenía el pelo oscuro revuelto y emitía sonidos lamentosos; era como una mezcla de dolor agudo y goce al igual que al comer un manjar. Probablemente fue el asombro y la mala iluminación que en nada ayudaban, pero Mary juró ver que la mujer tenía el vestido levantado, mientras el hombre le sostenía las piernas desnudas separadas, con grandes manos apretando sus muslos blancos y suaves. Ese hombre de cabello claro que brillaba a la luz de la luna, se erguía sobre ella, parecía empujar a la mujer una y otra vez, trayéndola cerca de él, haciéndola sacudirse y gemir, jadeando con una voz ronca que a Mary la estremecía desde la base de la columna hasta la punta de los pelos. Una sola imagen surcó su mente en ese momento: la yegua de su padre abrumada bajo el peso del padrillo árabe de los O'Connell. Por aquellos días, cuando ella tenía nueve años, el animal visitaba la estancia que William Arkham tenía para algunos negocios y para vacacionar con la familia; en ese entonces a ella le habían prohibido ir a las caballerizas, pero no le importó y se lanzó a descubrir qué cosa era lo que hacían los dos caballos. Y eso recordó. Ahora, en cambio, esta imagen era aún más sorprendente, un hombre y una mujer, como perdidos en un mundo completamente ajeno a este.

Mary mantenía apretado el picaporte con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo las uñas se le clavaban en la carne. Sabía que no debía mirar. Sin embargo, los movimientos cada vez más precipitosos, los pequeños gritos reprimidos, el jadeo, sobre todo ese continuo y persistente jadeo ronco, todo aquello ejercía sobre ella una atracción tan irresistible que no podía apartar los ojos. Respiró hondo para tratar de dominar su agitación, y otro mal movimiento estuvo a punto de ponerla en evidencia. Había aflojado sin darse cuenta la presión de su mano: en medio de la quietud de la noche, el ruido del picaporte al volver a su sitio sonó como un cañonazo. La mujer volvió el rostro con una mueca de pánico por ser vista, y el hombre alzó la mirada helada por encima de su hombro, gruñendo con fastidio. Aunque había atinado a echar el cuerpo hacia atrás, Mary alcanzó a reconocerlos. Por un momento, pensó que sus ojos la engañaban. Pero no. No cabía duda de que eran Marlene y Vergil Sparda. Mary vio que el hombre, todo desaliñado, con el pantalón abierto y la camisa por fuera, se apartaba de mala gana de la mujer. Era evidente que estaba dispuesto a averiguar quién venía a interrumpir. La de ojos bicolores decidió que era tiempo de salir de allí y corrió de nuevo por el pasillo, perdiéndose al doblar la esquina para bajar las escaleras lo más rápido que sus pies reaccionaron. Para cuando Vergil terminó de abrir la puerta, ya no había nadie. Vio el candelero en el suelo y un ligero chamusque en la alfombra. Delicadamente olfateó el aire del pasillo y una ínfima curvatura apareció sus labios, observando al final del pasillo.

_ "Regresemos a la fiesta" Ordenó el hijo de Sparda.

Mary ingresó al salón. No se sentía bien: había cruzado el castillo de punta a punta a la carrera, casi sin respirar. El corazón le palpitaba a toda velocidad en la garganta, estaba pálida y con sus manos temblorosas se llevó detrás de la oreja un par de rizos rebeldes que se habían separado de su peinado, tratando de regular la respiración.

_"¿Qué te sucede, Mary? ¿Acaso has visto un demonio?" Patty se acercó al verla desencajada.

_"S-sí" Respondió ella con el aliento entrecortado.

_"¡Ay, por Dios! Hay que avisar a la guardia-"

_"No, no…" Ella batió la mano con desdén _"Por favor, Patty, solo, consígueme algo fresco para beber…" Patrice se volvió para ir en busca de la bebida, cuando nuevamente la tomó de la mano _"No, no. Mejor tráeme mi esclavina. Quiero irme. Ya mismo"

La joven Lowell no iba a discutir. Nunca la había visto así, tan alterada; sobre todo a Mary Arkham que destreza al hablar y seguridad al caminar no le faltaba nunca; ahora las palabras se ahogaban en su garganta y temblaba como una hoja.

Pasaron unos minutos y la de ojos bicolores seguía vertiginosa; tragó saliva nerviosamente y se apoltronó en un sillón a la espera. No deseaba estar allí; quería irse. En realidad, no era tan horroroso lo que había visto, pero ella seguía aturdida por la escena presenciada. Si bien las charlas sobre 'el tema' con su madre nunca fueron muy abiertas –solo porque ella las evitaba a toda costa- Kalina nunca había sido tan… explicativa, y lo que acababa de ver era algo... muy, muy, gráfico. De todos modos, ¿a ella qué le importaba lo que hacían, eh? Marlene siempre le había parecido una estúpida cualquiera, con su tonito empalagoso y sus modos de niñita bien. Y ese tal Sparda Jr... Bueno, había resultado ser... sí, él definitivamente era hijo de un Diablo. Comenzó a golpetear el pie sobre el piso con nerviosismo, fregándose las manos heladas y oteando a su alrededor cada vez que intentaba borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué había de malo con ella? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar esos movimientos de él: bruscos, agitados y… excitantes, mientras se cernía sobre ella como todo un titán?

_ "Basta, basta, BASTA" Se murmuraba a sí misma.

_"¡Por fin Mary querida!" Exclamó Nina con los brazos abiertos _"Otra vez te me has escapado. Te he estado buscando por un largo rato. Bueno, no importa ya" Le sonrió cordialmente _"Ven conmigo, quiero que conozcas a alguien"

_"No, misia. Verá, yo…"

_"Nada de peros" Le batió una mano con desdén y volvió a llevarla por el brazo _"Una joven tan bella e instruida como tú, necesita el tipo de compañía perfecta. Y yo la tengo para ti." Le dijo cuando ambas se acercaron a un pequeño grupo de personas un poco más retirada del resto.

Allí se encontraba el General Credo con su esposa, Sir Lowell esposo de Nina y un par de mandatarios de la Orden, junto a cierto peliblanco con esa expresión imperturbable grabada en su rostro perfecto y la postura arrogante que lo caracterizaba.

_"Mary, te presento a Vergil Sparda. Señor, le presento a la señorita Mary Arkham"

Nina les sonrió cuando vio al mestizo asentir hacia ella con una ligera e ínfima reverencia, aunque empalideció al ver a Mary con una mirada de desprecio –más bien de asco- hacia el hombre mitad diablo. La rubia solo rogaba a cualquier Entidad Divina que a la jovencita no se le diera por escupir alguna de sus famosas frases. Decidió alivianar la tensión.

_"Quizás puedas bailar con el caballero el siguiente vals. Estoy segura de que tienen el talento natural para ser una perfecta pareja de baile" La rubia volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo. Quizás no fue la mejor idea.

Demasiado tarde.

Mary miró alternadamente a Nina y a Vergil sin pestañear. La blonda sentía el frío sudor recorrerle la espalda por debajo del ceñido corsé; por su lado, el hijo de Sparda se mantenía sin un atisbo de reacción aparente, no se negó, no acotó nada, solo la miró tan fijamente que sintió sus mejillas arder sin explicación lógica. Luego de unos segundos embarazosos y de los grandes ojos bicolores brillando con tono amenazante, no pudo retener las palabras en su boca.

_"¿Bailar con un demonio? Jhm, antes prefiero estar muerta" Sentenció.

Patty no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarle su abrigo. Mary se lo arrebató de las manos, y abandonó audazmente el castillo a paso muy apresurado.

.:.

**¡Ta-chán! Ahí está el primer capítulo ¿Un poco raro, no? A mí me parece que sí, sobre todo ver a los personajes en otra época. Tranquis que voy a tratar de darle un poco más de forma para los próximos caps. y las limonaditas van a ser un poco más jugosas e interesantes entre LadyxVergil. Obvio, lo mejor para lo último ;D Déjenme saber lo que piensan, si les agrada o si no, que cambio puedo hacerle o qué no les gusta. ¡Dispara que estoy lista! xP… Ah! Y no, no me olvidé de mis otros dos fics, estoy en ello. Hasta la próxima… n_n LadySky! **


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hey! Acá estoy de vuelta :3… Con este fic que me está cocinando el cerebro :p Antes que nada, quiero disculparme por la tardanza de esta actualización, si bien esta historia no ha sido muy comentada por el momento quiero continuarla porque tengo grandes ideas *Asiente*. **

**Agradecerle especialmente a Lulu242-a por su buena onda! y a BlackBurningHeart y a Third son of Sparda por sus comentarios y apoyo en este fic :3 Muchas gracias!**

**De igual modo, la razón por la cual me tardé en actualizar fue porque las ideas se me mezclan en la cabeza y me está costando acomodarlas xD sumado a algún que otro engranaje en mi vida que no está andando como debería, pero, por suerte encuentro alivio en la escritura, por lo que no voy a abandonar esto, pese a quien le pese *Infla el pecho* xD **

**Como sea, acá les dejo el cap… Espero que les guste ;) **

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

_Septiembre de 1818- Cuartel General de Fortuna, Sala de reuniones- _

_Las débiles llamas de los candeleros en la gran sala danzaban suavemente, dibujando las sombras sobre las paredes de piedra blanca y las columnas suntuosas; les obsequiaba un efecto cálido y de igual modo escalofriante en ese silencio sepulcral en el que se vieron sumidos los siete caballeros apostados alrededor de la mesa de comité. Un silencio que delataba el desbaratamiento de sus planes. Un silencio que delataba el error inesperado…_

__ "¡¿Cómo que se les ha escapado?!" Vociferó el vicario, descargando el puño sobre la mesa._

__ "Su Santidad… intentamos todo lo posible, pero es que-" _

__ "¡No quiero oír tus absurdas excusas! ¡¿Acaso no le dieron de beber el brebaje?!"_

_Intentaba comprender cómo un pequeño de seis años pudo contra una escuadra de diez hombres expertos y armados, sus supuestos 'mejores hombres'._

__ "Sí señor así fue. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, esa bestia se abalanzó sobre el General y no pudimos detenerlo" _

_Todavía no podía creer lo que vivió. Fue una verdadera masacre; las fuerzas de los hombres entrenados no pudieron detenerlo y ni siquiera el pura sangre más aguerrido pudo igualar la velocidad de su corrida._

_El viejo sacerdote bufó de mala gana y se aletargó en su silla, llevando los dedos sobre las sienes para masajear y ayudarse a pensar. El General Sanctus había sido gravemente herido por un pequeño híbrido que en nada podía asemejarse al verdadero poder de Sparda, había desfigurado a cuatro de los diez hombres que lo escudriñaban con solo usar sus manos y dientes, y a los otros seis- los mismos sentados frente a él en este momento- los había dejado con heridas muy considerables. _

_No podía compararse el poder del verdadero caballero de la noche con un simple bastardo mitad humano… ¿O sí? Las dudas lo carcomían y cuanto más pensaba más se inquietaba. Había enviado a toda la caballería a un rastrillaje completo de la ciudad. No podía escaparse de ellos tan fácilmente, simplemente no podían permitirse dejarlo libre._

_El anciano desvió la mirada inyectada hacia sus hombres y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago, mirando a cada uno con bastante hastío._

__ "Al menos tenemos la espada…" Declaró con suficiencia. No fue exactamente una pregunta ni mucho menos una afirmación; solo esperaba la confirmación del mano derecha del General._

_Los caballeros se miraron entre ellos ocultando la vista bajo las capuchas de sus abrigos y más se fijaron en el sargento que tragó saliva antes de responder; por su tardía reacción para contestar, se ganó una ligera inclinación del viejo vicario con ese brillo amenazador en sus ojos._

__ "Dime que trajeron la espada con ustedes" Los pequeños ojos grises de Su Santidad se habían vuelto en una línea muy fina y su pecho subía y baja con la respiración gradualmente agitada._

__ "Señor…. E-es que-"_

__ "Es que, qué" Apretó los dientes._

__ "No estaba en el lugar. Ninguna de ellas"_

_Su estómago se puso duro y sintió un calor subir a su rostro, incluso la vena de su cuello comenzó a latir. _

__ "¡Imbéciles!" Bramó. _

_Su brazo se agitó con fuerza descargándose en los papeles sobre la mesa y algunas copas que les habían servido durante la reunión, enviando todo al suelo. Trató de reponerse tomando algunas inhalaciones, rozando las manos temblorosas de los nervios sobre su frente. Cuando volvió la vista al caballero, no pudo verse ni sonar más amenazante que en toda su vida bajo su investidura. _

__ "Vuelvan a esa estancia y recorran cada rincón. No puede haber ido muy lejos si vivió en cautiverio todo este tiempo" Dijo entre respiraciones pesadas, desvió la mirada y rápidamente la volvió hacia el hombre. _ "Y encuentren esa maldita espada."_

__ "A sus órdenes, su Santidad" El sargento y sus hombres se levantaron, hicieron una reverencia hacia el vicario y se dispersaron calmadamente hacia la salida, aunque se detuvieron cuando lo oyeron hablar nuevamente._

__ "Y no vuelvan sin él" Dijo en voz alta ganándose la atención del sargento que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo _ "Quiero su cabeza… O la tuya" Amenazó con la mirada perdida en el hombre. El subordinado asintió tragando saliva con una nueva reverencia y se retiró a su búsqueda._

_Al tiempo que el silencio se adueñó del salón, el vicario inspiró profundamente y cuando el aire recorrió sus vías respiratorias, comenzó a toser convulsivamente. Se llevó un pañuelito a la boca y luego de su descargo vio como algunas manchas de sangre teñían la tela. Gruñó con molestia y volvió su mirada pensativa a los viejos pliegos desparramados en el suelo, el vino de una copa tumbada a su lado había dibujado un pequeño rio borgoña sobre el papel amarillento. _

_Esto era más grave y serio de lo que se podía presumir. No lograba encontrarle fin a su repentina enfermedad, ningún especialista hallaba la cura y aunque se sospechaba que alguien le estaba tendiendo una trampa, nadie se animaba a declararlo con seguridad; además se le estaba acabando el tiempo, sobre todo con ese mocoso. No solo se les filtró de las manos como la arena, sino que también su lado demoníaco, ese que yacía aún dormido, se había despertado. Considerando la barbarie que debieron cometer con el resto de su familia mientras él estaba presente sin poder hacer nada, era cuestión de tiempo para que su sangre pidiera venganza. _

_Nada le importaba, pues esa pequeña basura solo era la fuente de un poder necesario para continuar con su plan; y si era necesario, él mismo cabalgaría todo el día y la noche buscando al mal parido ese._

**._._._._._._._._._.**

Mayo de 1840 – Parque de la Ópera-

El sol del mediodía hacía su mejor esfuerzo por calentar las frías calles de Fortuna. El otoño se había instalado en cada notoria hoja dorada y marrón esparciéndose por el suelo, mientras que la fría y suave briza de mediados de Mayo anunciaba el comienzo de un invierno tempranero. Aun así, la ciudad llena de vida colmaba las calles, mientras los fieles hacía su habitual camino de vuelta a casa luego de la misa en el Teatro de la Óperabajo la orden de Sanctus, el vicario de la pequeña comunidad desde hace un poco más de dos décadas.

Mary se arrellanó sobre el asiento de pana y suspiró mirando hacia afuera por la ventanilla del coche. Si bien el marco del paisaje era hermoso, apenas le prestó atención.

Habían pasado un par de días desde aquella noche del baile en el Castillo, y aunque sabía que los cotilleos no tardarían en llegar, menos podía importarle. A pesar de su liviandad con respecto al tema, las imágenes de lo acontecido aun revoloteaban en su cabeza.

Luego de su salida abrupta del imponente edificio, ella se había abalanzado sobre Eliseo, su cochero personal, y le había pedido, no, exigido que la llevara devuelta a casa. Él, como fiel servidor que la cuidó desde sus primeros pasos, obedeció y siquiera preguntó por su malestar. La conocía lo suficiente para saber cuándo hurgar en un tema y cuando callar para evitar la furia huracanada.

El sonido de los cascos sobre los adoquines y el azuzo de Eliseo al par de alazanes le crispó los oídos, y aunque su cuerpo comenzó a mecerse sobre el asiento cuando el coche comenzó a ganar terreno camino hacia su casa, ella todavía no salía de sus pensamientos.

Ociosamente se preguntó que le hubiera costado decir: "Disculpe usted, señor Sparda, pero debo retirarme" en vez de escupir: "¿Bailar con un demonio? Jhm. Antes prefiero estar muerta"

Dejó escapar un ronquido suave con su sonrisa de incredulidad y negó con la cabeza. Simplemente así era ella. Desmedida, impulsiva y arrebatada. Definitivamente no podría haber sido 'tan cortés'. Siquiera podía creer como una _persona_ podía estar haciendo 'eso' en un lugar tan público y luego aparecerse frente a ella con esa cara impávida y esa mirada arrogante que le cocinaba los nervios, y encima pretender bailar con ella. Aunque en realidad, fue Misia Lowell quien lo sugirió y no él. De todos modos, no se lo veía muy interesado en ella, quizás siquiera le molestó su arrebato. _Misia Lowell…_

Un nudo molesto se le formó en el estómago y frunció el ceño al recordar la misa de hace pocos minutos atrás. Si bien el qué dirán de los demás siempre le importó un comino, no podía evitar la molestia e irritación que le causaba las miradas acusatorias; sobre todo cuando los cotilleos habían llegado rápidamente a los oídos de Kalina Ann, su madre, su punto débil. La indiferencia que le profesaba Kalina cuando se enfadaba con ella era como un puñal certero en el estómago y dolía más que si la hubiera abofeteado; de todas formas supuso que con el tiempo le restaría importancia y entendería su postura, como siempre. En cambio, los Lowell, el General Credo y su esposa, incluso Briseida compartían esa mirada hacia ella que era más que elocuente. _'La loca desquiciada que se burló del hijo del Salvador'_.

Mary chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Menos podía importarle lo que los demás creían de ella, pero, ¿Acaso no veían la verdad detrás de esos ojos azules helados? ¿Eran tan enceguecidos fieles que no podían ver esa mirada amenazadoramente silenciosa e indescifrable? Ese _'hombre'_ le daba muy mala espina, sino ¿Qué explicación lógica había sobre el escalofrío que le hizo sentir? ¿Y el hormigueo en el estómago o las palpitaciones aceleradas? Nada bueno podía venir de un hombre que le hiciera sentir eso.

La joven negó con la cabeza para sí misma. Que hagan y piensen lo que quieran, pero a ella… a ella nadie iba a obligarla a aceptar a nadie, mucho menos a un demonio. Después de todo y aunque nadie lo supiera… ella cazaba a los de su especie.

Pensar en eso le arrancó una sonrisa ladeada.

Todavía era novata; si bien sus movimientos mejoraban con cada caza y aunque no se había medido con grandes presas, algunos rasguños se había ganado con cada batalla victoriosa. Fue algo que su orgullo y ego flameaban para sí misma en lo alto del mástil; pero las marcas de guerra se volvían difíciles de ocultar a su madre y a Josefina; sobre todo con la criada que era un completo estómago resfriado y no sabía guardar ni un secretito.

'¿Para qué quieres que te confeccione un pantalón si eres mujer? ¿Para que llevas tantas pistoleras si tan solo tienes un arma? ¿Para qué es esa bolsa de cuero tan grande? ¡Santo Salvador! ¿Y esa herida? No me digas que te caíste del caballo otra vez, Niña torpe' Tantas preguntas para una misma respuesta: 'No olvides tu lugar en esta casa, Josefina' Claro que la criada sabía, cuando su jovencita le hablaba de forma tan altanera, era porque le estaba ocultando algo.

Volvió a suspirar pestañando pausadamente mientras recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro y llevó sus piernas al pecho, abrazándose a sí misma y haciéndose tan pequeña como pudo para retener su calor corporal. Comenzó a dormitarse con el meneo del carro y los sonidos constantes. No quería pensar más.

_"Niña Mary" Susurró con su particular voz gruesa, Eliseo. Se había quedado dormida _"Vamos niña, despierte. Ya llegamos"

Mary parpadeó, dejando escapar un sonoro bostezo que no se molestó en cubrir y se estiró como un gato luego de su siesta. Eliseo sonrió. Al verlo al pie de la volanta, la morocha le devolvió la sonrisa y rápidamente le frunció el ceño cuando le vio la mano extendida. Le espantó la mano suavemente a modo juguetón y se bajó del coche sin su ayuda, trotando por la escalerilla con agilidad.

Caminando por el camino de piedra del jardín hasta la puerta de la casona, su estómago rugió y ella solo esperaba que Josefina ya tuviera preparado el almuerzo. Esos largos sermones que daba su Santidad le daban pereza y abrían su apetito, por no decir que la aburrían hasta el hartazgo. Sin embargo su rostro se enserió más de la cuenta cuando se encontró con la criada, una mujer cincuentona de piel trigueña al pie del umbral, con su rostro pálido, fregándose las manos con preocupación.

_"Josefina…" Dijo en tono cauteloso. Temía preguntar, pero debía hacerlo _"¿Sucedió algo con mi madre?"

_"No, niña. No es eso" Le tomó por los brazos y besó ambas mejillas enérgicamente. Si la joven hubiera sido otra de las señoritas de Fortuna, no se habría animado a tal atrevimiento, pero ella era Mary. _ "Antes que nada, espero que hayas tenido un buen-"

_"No me adornes con palabritas, Josefina. Te conozco. ¿Qué sucede?" La joven la miró ceñuda, empujándola suavemente a un costado para adentrarse al calor del interior. Comenzó a quitarse los guantes de cuero y a desabotonar su abrigo.

_"Es que…"

La criada no pudo responder, pues la morocha de ojos bicolor se quedó estática en medio del hall al ver a su padre en la sala de estar frente al ventanal, la mirada perdida en el jardín frío deshojándose, con sus manos detrás de la espalda. Hacía unos cuantos meses que no lo veía.

Mary caminó un par de pasos hasta la sala, sus botas de jinete ocultas bajo el vestido golpeaban el suelo de madera a una marcha firme y amenazante.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Dijo con los dientes apretados, arrojando con desgano los guantes sobre el sillón a su lado. La mirada gélida de Mary se fundió como lava cuando lo oyó hablar.

_"Creo que es mi hogar. ¿No es así? Pagué por él mucho antes de que aprendieras a faltarme el respeto, mi querida hija" Se dio la vuelta para honrarla con esa horrible mirada que ella tanto odiaba. La odiaba porque ella la había heredado. La odiaba como odiaba todo de él. _"Josefina, déjanos solos"

_"Josefina no te retires. El hombre ya se va" Mary no pestañeó, clavándole una mirada desafiante a su padre.

William solo desvió la mirada por unos instantes a las espaldas de Mary donde se encontraba la morena, y con solo ese gesto bastó para que la criada bajara la vista al suelo y se retirara mansamente a la cocina. La joven rechinó los dientes y cerró los puños. Se estaba conteniendo con toda sus fuerzas.

_"Debemos hablar"

_"¿Yo? ¿Hablar contigo?" Soltó una risita de disgusto _"No tengo nada de qué hablar. Y tú no tienes nada para decirme que sea de mi interés" Se dio media vuelta para subir las escaleras hacia su alcoba.

_"¡Detente!" Le ordenó. Ella no lo hizo, más cuando pisó el primer peldaño se frenó cuando su padre agregó _"Es sobre tu madre"

Mary lo miró por encima del hombro con completo desprecio. A Arkham le hervía la sangre aunque no lo demostraba. No iba a acostumbrarse nunca a sus desaires y a su falta de respeto. Su actitud en cualquier otra familia hubiera sido motivo para internarla en un convento de clausura, pero no, con Mary Arkham no. Ella era ama y señora de su vida gracias a su madre que no le había enseñado otra cosa más que no ser un _pájaro libre_. Mary elegía a quien demostrar afecto y respeto, y a quien despreciar y sobrar con una sola mirada; por supuesto que él no formaba parte del primer grupo.

La relación padre e hija era bastante compleja. Mary supuso que el punto de quiebre en la relación fue aquel día; el día en que él les arruinó su vida a ella y a su madre…

**.:Flashback:.**

_Noviembre de 1831- Estancia Las Almas-_

_Pequeños pies descalzos brincaban entre los pastizales camino hacia el viejo establo de 'Las Almas', mientras los largos risos brunos bailoteaban con la briza nocturna. Deseaba acariciar una vez más el pelaje de Tea, la yegua albina de su madre, antes de irse a dormir. Sabía que se quedaría dormida con el animal pocos minutos después, y que luego Eliseo la encontraría, entregándola en brazos a Josefina para llevarla devuelta a su cama. Era un ritual nocturno que acostumbraba a hacer y que al parecer no molestaba a nadie._

_Mary se detuvo a pasos cuando sus grandes ojos bicolores vieron una luz blanca que brillaba dentro del galpón contiguo a las caballerizas. Como miedo que le daba esa extraña claridad en medio de la noche, sabía que su curiosidad no iba a dejarla dormir tranquila, así que se acercó en puntitas de pie y se asomó por el hueco del portón abierto. Lo que vio le robó el aliento y la hizo temblar hasta la médula._

_William estaba parado en medio de un pentagrama graficado en sangre sobre la tierra y musitaba palabras incoherentes, manteniendo en una mano un libro de tapa de cuero roja y usando la carne de un animal para saciar el hambre de un demonio horrible con la mitad del cuerpo saliendo desde la luz enceguecedora._

_Mary comenzó a respirar con dificultad, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y temblaba sin poder mover un músculo. Era escalofriante. ¿Por qué su padre hacía esto? ¿Por qué alimentaba a esa horrible bestia peligrosa y que tanto la asustaba? ¿Por qué? _

_Garras enormes bañadas en sangre se llevaban la carne desgarrada a sus fauces chorreando de espesa baba y aliento humeante, mientras miraba con ojos obscuros hacia su 'proclamador' que lo había convocado en este rito satánico, alegando que ahora tenía el poder sobre él. 'Estúpido humano'. Repentinamente y como si sus sentidos hubieran sido golpeados por una sensación deleitosa, se detuvo en su cena, inclinando la cabeza hacia arriba y olfateando el aire, sintiendo en el aire fresco de la noche el aroma a la dulce sangre joven de un humano. Un delicioso y pequeño humano que sabía mucho mejor. Su voz gruesa profirió una risa satánica, cuando sus garras se afirmaron contra el suelo y comenzaron a tirar de sí mismo hacia afuera del portal._

__ "¡Mary!" _

_La niña se sobresaltó con un chillido agudo y miró a sus espaldas. Kalina Ann corría hacia ella, con el rostro pálido, el cabello agitándose violentamente por sus zancadas y sosteniendo con una mano su pendiente al pecho. Llegó a ella y la tomó en brazos. La niña se acurrucó temblando y desesperada en el abrazo al tiempo que oyó a la bestia gritar desaforada y librarse del conjuro que la mantenía a raya. _

_La luz se hizo más brillante y enceguecedora, un viento furioso comenzó a soplar azotando todo a su paso y los caballos naturalmente relinchaban recelados, intentando escapar de las caballerizas. _

_Kalina advirtió que William había perdido el dominio sobre su cordura y lo que era peor, el domino sobre el demonio también. La bestia se liberó y fácilmente con una garra apartó a Arkham de su camino sin que pudiera esquivar el golpe, dejándolo inconsciente sobre una mata de heno. La mujer gritó y corrió hacia la casona con Mary en brazos, tratando de alejarse de esa horrible cosa. _

__ "No te muevas de aquí" Le ordenó casi sin aliento a la niña mientras la metía en la casa._

__ "¿A dónde vas?" Pidió hipando, temblorosa y con desesperación, aferrándose al camisón de su madre. Sus lágrimas corrían libremente con el pánico de saber que la dejaría sola._

__ "Solo no te muevas. ¡Josefina!" Gritó sobre el pasillo que da a las habitaciones de las criadas, cerca de la cocina. Corrió a la sala de estar y tomó una carabina que se apostaba encima del fogón. Comenzó a cargarla con las municiones. _

__ "¡Señora! ¿Qué sucede?" Llegó la criada atándose la bata con rapidez._

__ "¡Quédate con la niña, y que no se te escape! ¡Iré por Eliseo y los muchachos!" Y con ello corrió hacia las casitas de los peones en busca de ayuda._

__ "¡Mami!" Mary gritó saliendo hacia el porche. Josefina la abrazaba por detrás para detener su arrebato._

__ "¡Mary por favor!"_

__ "¡Suéltame Josefina, suéltameee!" Forcejeó sin buenas respuestas. Le mordió el brazo a la criada para que la soltara en un acto reflejo y salió corriendo tras su madre._

__ "¡Mary!" Josefina la siguió._

_A mitad de la carrera, Mary oyó los disparos de, por lo menos cuatro armas, contra lo que seguramente eran gruñidos furiosos de la bestia y luego… la luz se hizo expansiva. Sintió el escozor de la luz lastimando sus pupilas y se frenó, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. No podía ver ni oír nada más que la blancura en medio de una noche oscura desprovista de sonidos. _

_Y así como llegó, segundos después la luz se desvaneció, dejando un silencio aturdidor que luego se fundió en las chicharras del campo anunciándose y la ligera briza flotando entre los pastizales, como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_Al tiempo que recuperó su vista ligeramente, Mary continuó corriendo a pasos torpes hasta llegar a las caballerizas, oyendo por detrás los gritos de precaución de Josefina que corría tras ella. Para cuando llegó al cobertizo, pudo ver a los peones tendidos en el suelo, gimiendo con un poco de dolor y sosteniéndose la cabeza, como si la luz les hubiera hecho daño, y luego una figura. _

_Era una pequeña figura encorvada –parecía una mujer- cubierta por una capa y capucha de cuero, que arrodillada, sostenía la cabeza de su madre sobre el regazo; con una mano de piel muy arrugada acariciaba suavemente el cabello largo y oscuro de Kalina, murmurando palabras tranquilizadoras en otro idioma que la calmaban de su dolor, y con la otra mano le sostenía con fuerza la muñeca izquierda. Kalina se quejó débilmente, cuando las uñas negras y demasiado largas se clavaron con mayor intensidad en su muñeca, dejando recorrer pequeños torrentes carmesí por su mano pálida y temblorosa hasta escurrirse sobre el suelo cubierto de heno._

_Las pequeñas fracciones de segundo que duró su asombro antes de transformarse en ira, permitió que Mary oyera claramente a esa figura, murmurarle a su madre en un tono de voz que ella jamás olvidaría: _ "Tu sangre ya es libre ahora" y con eso clavó más profundo sus uñas, mientras Kalina largó un fuerte alarido doloroso que la despertó de su estado inconsciente. Venas azules surcaban su piel porcelana desde su brazo afectado subiendo hasta completar su cuerpo y el rostro, cuando el calor ardiente le quemaba en la sangre, sintiendo la adrenalina vibrar en todo su cuerpo y luego desvanecerse por completo._

__ "¡Mamiii!" Mary se abalanzó con firmeza hacia la figura que alzó la vista y la vio acercarse con esa seguridad desprovista del recelo natural de un niño pequeño._

_La encapuchada se alzó sobre sus pies y con su movimiento brusco dejó entrever algunos mechones largos canosos y un par de ojos blanquecinos que brillaban en las sombras de su capucha oscura. Extendió las manos hacia adelante, con las uñas ensangrentadas dispuestas a cualquier ardid contra la pequeña descendiente. Debía conjurarla de la misma manera, pues la pequeña, también poseía esa sangre que traería serios problemas en un futuro. Si tan solo Sparda hubiera eliminado la descendencia de la sacerdotisa en vez de resguardarla, se hubiera ahorrado que las cenizas débilmente extinguidas de una guerra pasada, se avivaran en un futuro. _

_Aunque ahora era demasiado tarde. Juzgó mal la situación, en todo caso, los peones se habían recuperado y la apuntaban con sus carabinas, por lo que debió huir por el otro portón del granero – del trasero por el que había entrado- y con una velocidad que sorprendió a todos los presentes, se escabulló en la oscuridad de la noche._

__ "¡Celedonio vamos tras ella!" Gritó Eliseo, desapareciendo con los otros dos jóvenes. _

__ "¡Mamiii!" Mary se arrodilló frente a su madre y comenzó a sacudirla con brusquedad por los hombros para despertarla._

__ "¡Mary!" Josefina llegó a ella sin aliento. _ "¡Dios Santo! ¡¿Qué ha sucedido?!" Dijo horrorizada cuando le vio la mano ensangrentada a Kalina, las venas azulinas latiendo ligeramente sobre la piel pálida. _ "Señora. Señora" La criada llamó cuando la oyó gemir, abriendo los parpados suavemente. Le apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo para intentar despabilarla._

_Josefina le tomó por la muñeca lesionada y frunció el ceño, bastante confundida. La herida había cicatrizado al instante, dejando la piel arrugada con una horrible cicatriz pero sin rastros de herida abierta o carne desgarrada, solo los pequeños torrentes de sangre seca dibujando un patrón a lo largo de sus dedos pálidos. La criada comprendió que algo más que un simple ataque había sucedido y se santiguó varias veces mirando al cielo. Mary la observó confundida._

__ "¿Q-qué sucedió…?" Kalina Ann gimoteó, intentando moverse._

__ "Shhh, señora descanse. Se pondrá bien"_

_Segundos después los tres peones reaparecieron, agitados por la corrida, frustrados por la pérdida de esa cosa – mujer, demonio o bruja- que, si bien los ayudó contra el demonio devolviéndolo al sucio agujero de dónde provino, había lastimado gravemente a la señora Arkham. _

__ "¿Qué sucedió?" Pidió Josefina a Eliseo que se masajeaba la nuca con confusión. _

__ "Pues no lo sé. En un segundo le estábamos disparando a esa cosa, y al otro se apareció esa bruja y con unas simples palabras lo mandó de vuelta al infierno" _

__ "Bueno, no importa ahora. Ayúdame con la señora" Pidió la criada. _ "Celedonio, encárgate del señor William. Llevémoslos devuelta a la casa" _

__ "Permítame, señora" Eliseo tomó en brazos a Kalina Ann, mientras que Celedonio, el peón más joven de la estancia y único hijo del cochero, se cargaba a Arkham inconsciente sobre el hombro._

__ "Vamos cariño, volvamos a la casa" Josefina le dijo suavemente a Mary, tomándola de la mano cuando la vio temblar._

_Caminando hacia la casona, Mary con los ojos llorosos y olfateando para recomponerse, apretaba la mano de Josefina caminando a su lado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su padre inconsciente sobre los hombros del muchacho de diecinueve años. Sus propios orbes desiguales brillaban con una mezcla de emociones difíciles de retener. Era miedo, angustia, algo de alivio y por sobre todo… bronca, bronca hacia él, hacia el hombre que alguna vez ella supo llamar papá. _

_Esa noche, todo cambió. Su vida no volvería a ser la misma; una parte de su inocencia se perdió y manchó sus baluartes; una horrible mancha oscura la cegó de todo y todos a su alrededor… la desconfianza. Su padre se había mostrado tal cual era y le había mostrado una parte de la vida que ella desconocía. Aunque siempre creyó que los demonios y los humanos eran extremadamente distintos, y que la bondad de un humano se contraponía con la crueldad de los demonios que recorrían la ciudad, había encontrado una similitud alarmante y desconcertante… ambas razas estaban dispuestas a cualquier ardid con tal de obtener lo que quisieran; el deseo y la pasión era algo que no los diferenciaba en absoluto cuando la razón se nublaba bajo las fuerzas de la ambición._

_Una lágrima rodó por su pálida y fría mejilla cuando lo volvió a mirar aún dormido sobre el hombro de Celedonio. Solo una lágrima… la única que él jamás le volvería a arrancar._

**.:.**

_ "¿Y bien?" Mary resopló, aun mirándolo por encima de su hombro. _ "No tengo todo el día. ¿Qué es lo que sucede con mi madre?"

Arkham exhaló ruidosamente, volviéndose hacia la chimenea en la sala de estar y perdiendo la vista sobre el fuego crepitante. Apoyó una mano sobre la piedra y allí se quedó en una mímica pensativa de como comenzar la conversación. No es que le importara la opinión de su hija, pues la decisión ya estaba tomada, pero con Mary, una sola palabra dicha en falso pondría patas para arriba su estrategia.

_ "En realidad, solo he venido por el simple hecho de hacerte saber sobre la decisión que he tomado" Comentó mecánicamente.

¿Por qué no le gustaba para nada el tono calmo que estaba empleando? Con precisión, Mary bajó el escalón que había subido y escrutándolo firmemente avanzó hacia él con repentina calma. Una calma que probablemente precedía a la tormenta.

_ "No he podido concretar ciertos negocios que hubieran sido por demás fructíferos, y resulta que nuestra economía familiar está pasando por su peor momento…"

¿Por qué le sonaba como una gran mentira? El tono de su voz era por demás calmo y su mirada cobarde no se atrevía a posarse sobre sus ojos. Todo le sonaba a farsa, sobre todo porque ella sabía de sus negocios turbios con la Orden. Esto no le gustaba nada.

_ "… Mis alianzas con la Orden se han debilitado y he perdido algunos contactos que-"

_ "Al grano y sé claro" Mary le espetó, provocando que su padre se diera la vuelta con lentitud calculada.

Vio la mirada amenazante en los ojos de su hija brillando ante el anaranjado rojizo del fuego y de repente supo que estaba batalla le sería difícil ganar.

_ "Estarás al tanto de que la salud de tu madre ha empeorado en los últimos tiempos" Dijo secamente, cambiando el enfoque.

_ "Tienes un gran titular ahí. ¿Desde cuando eres cronista?" Se burló con los brazos cruzados. _ "Dime algo que no sepa" Resopló, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra con completa actitud.

Arkham apretó los dientes y los puños disimuladamente. No había nada más en el mundo que quisiera poder abofetearla por su insolencia, pero era lo que se daba. Respiró profundamente y dejó que su índole fría y calculada hablara por él.

_ "Y como creo que eres una mujer muy inteligente, sabrás que cualquier noticia angustiosa podría desenlazarse en su prematura y desgraciada muerte"

El tono de voz burlón que aplicó en su declaración, le hizo hervir la sangre e impulsada por su mal genio, Mary se abalanzó con la mano lista para descargarse en su mejilla. Se detuvo para pensar unos segundos antes de reaccionar y volvió su mano al costado de su cuerpo, mirándolo con todo el odio que cabía en su ser. Por alguna razón, él estaba intentando volverla blanda, frágil y sumisa. Malas noticias para él, pues Mary jamás reaccionaría de esa manera. Él ya debería saberlo.

Arkham le sonrió de lado pero solo mentalmente, con el gustillo de haberla hecho retroceder. Era ahora o nunca.

_ "Además, ella está necesitando esa medicina que compras a escondidas con más frecuencia que antes, y ambos somos conscientes de que no es precisamente económica." Él sonrió de lado ligeramente cuando la observó tragar saliva y pestañear desviando la mirada. _ "¿Creíste que no sabía sobre tus jueguitos de alquimia con ese viejo farsante?" Dijo en tono burlón.

Mary apretó los puños y le volvió la mirada ceñuda. Ella había intentado por todos los métodos posibles aliviar el pesar de su madre, por lo que había aceptado el trato con un alquímico que preparaba un brebaje especial y se lo entregaba en el más confidencial de los resguardos; todo esto al módico precio de su silencio y unas cuantas esterlinas, por supuesto. Esterlinas que comenzaban a faltar por sus negocios en caída libre.

Ahora todo se le venía a la cabeza bien claro y podía unir algunos cabos sueltos, aunque no podía evitar sentir cierta ansiedad por lo que su padre tenía para decirle. Sobre todo porque Mary sabía cómo se resolvían los problemas económicos que tenían las familias en estas épocas.

_ "¿Y bien? Te dije que fueras al grano. No tengo todo el día" La joven intentó parecer lo más calmada posible.

Luego de un silencio tenso y casi interminable, la voz fría de su padre la estremeció por completo; el efecto fue como un baldazo de agua fría.

_ "Así fue que concerté tu matrimonio con un acaudalado hombre que nos sacará de la quiebra. Tú te casas con él y él se hace cargo de nuestras deudas" Dijo como al descuido.

Mary se rio amargamente, largando una exhalación de incredulidad.

_ "¿Qué hiciste qué?" Pidió, casi divertida, completamente incrédula.

_ "Ya me oíste" William dijo con toda su seriedad.

La joven se tragó la sonrisa con un amargo sabor a bilis y sus ojos se volvieron enormes. ¿En serio había hecho tal estupidez? Todavía no caía en la cuenta.

_ "Estás bromeando"

_ "Jamás lo hago"

_ "…"

El silencio que sobrellevó la sala permitió oír el crepitar ardiente del fuego en la chimenea, fundiéndose con la respiración de ambos; la de él calmada, la de ella completamente agitada. El mal genio que había tratado de mantener bajo control, se salió de sus cabales, como era de esperar.

_ "¡¿Y con qué derecho has hecho semejante estupidez?!" Mary alzó unas cuantas notas su voz. Avanzó hacia su padre sin ningún miramiento, el rostro encarnado y los puños peligrosamente cerrados.

_ "¡¿Con qué derecho, preguntas?!" William no pudo evitar que la ira e irritación llegaran a la vanguardia. Avanzó hacia ella con la frialdad de un asesino consumado aunque sus ojos ardían en ira desmesurada. _ "¡Con el derecho de que soy tu padre!" Se le había agotado la paciencia.

Se había aproximado lo suficiente y frente a ella parecía un gigante por la diferencia de alturas, su mirada desdeñosa mirándola por encima de la nariz con total desprecio.

Nunca lo admitiría públicamente pero jamás fue muy devoto a ella; lo supo desde el preciso momento en el que se la entregaron en sus brazos, envuelta en las mantas de bebé con Kalina Ann presente, sonriendo como si fuera lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado. De hecho, difícilmente creía haber sentido aprecio por alguien en algún momento de su vida, y si lo hizo, no lo recordaba.

Desde el principio supo que Mary sería su segundo plan, su garantía por si Kalina Ann desbarataba sus planes de una u otra forma.

La había encontrado justo a tiempo, antes de que la Orden supiera de su lazo en común con Sparda. En ese momento, había decidido hacerla su esposa y embarazarla también para mantener la mirada escudriñadora de la Orden bajo sus propias artimañas, y parecer una familia 'Normal' ya que todavía tenía negocios que cuidar.

A su suerte, el tiempo pasó y le dio la razón; Mary había sido una gran garantía y ahora que le faltaban pocas piezas para finalizar su rompecabezas, solo debía aguardar a la fecha. Estaba todo fríamente calculado, y entonces cuando llegara el momento, el poder de Sparda finalmente sería suyo.

_ "¡Y ahora te acuerdas de serlo! ¡Mientras tanto estuviste dieciocho años haciendo de cuenta de que no existía!" Le gritó, completamente desencajada y perdiendo el foco de la cuestión.

_ "Me rompes el corazón" Dijo con repentina calma, su voz animada por el sarcasmo.

La respiración de Mary se acentuó, sentía el corazón galopar en su garganta y el estómago le ardía con inconfundible furia. ¡Cómo lo odiaba! Trató de contener la cólera, respirando temblorosamente y tragando saliva aunque tuviera la tráquea cerrada. Le volvió la mirada desdeñosa y con un ensayo muy débil de calma, le habló.

_ "No lo haré" Negó firmemente con una sola sacudida de su cabeza.

_ "Bien" William alzó una ceja arrogante y llevó sus manos tras la espalda, inclinando la barbilla hacia arriba. _ "Pues entonces sobre ti pesará la muerte de tu madre. Por el resto de tu vida serás perseguida por la idea de haber tenido la oportunidad de salvarla, y no haberlo hecho solo por tu estúpida veleidad de niña caprichosa"

Logro dar en el blanco con una estocada certera, más no solo le bastó herir su ego, sino que tocó su fibra sensible; su único talón de Aquiles, su madre. Envalentonada por el veneno en sus palabras, alzó la mano sin miramientos y cerró el puño. No le bastaba con faltarle el respeto o humillarlo, no, quería que le doliera. Se abalanzó hacia él con la mente nublada bajo la ira, perdida en miles de direcciones distintas que la llevaban a un solo punto en común. Él había arruinado su vida cuando recién comenzaba, y ahora, volvía para continuar arruinándola.

Su puño no dio en el blanco pues juzgó mal a William y sus reflejos, aunque también estaba tan enojada que no pudo medir ni su fuerza ni mucho menos su precisión. Arkham esquivó el golpe y tomó de su puño con fuerza, con crueldad. Le retorció la mano; sus articulaciones se quejaban por el trato brusco y doloroso, y ella intentaba sofocar un gruñido que jamás daría a conocer. No le daría el gusto.

_ "Buenos modales como siempre" Dijo con sequedad. Se inclinó hacia ella y con su mirada cargada de desprecio, le aseguró. _ "Te casarás con ese hombre, con o sin tu consentimiento" Le soltó la mano con un ademán brusco que casi la envía al suelo si no fuera por sus buenos reflejos, y se incorporó. _ "Es un trato justo. Tu madre te dio la vida. Tú la das por ella"

Mary miró hacia el suelo con el ceño fruncido, el rostro enrojecido y la yugular a punto de estallar. Sin articular una palabra, ya sea por su falta de aliento o por su incontrolable y acreciente ira, se incorporó con lentitud calculada y llevó una mano al bolsillo interno de su abrigo abierto.

_ "Fuera de mi casa" Fue lo único que dijo con los dientes fuertemente apretados, volviendo la mirada cargada de odio lentamente hacia él. Su mano se aferró a la pequeña colt plateada, su primera arma adquirida, que dormía habitualmente en su bolsillo y se mantuvo quieta.

Sabía que era un acto extremo, pero realmente estaba muy enfadada. Furiosa por todo lo que significaba esto. La pérdida de su libertad, de sus propias convicciones. ¿Quién se cree que es para venderla de esa forma? ¿Quién le dio ese derecho para venir a reclamarla como hija y usarla para su conveniencia? Porque era más que claro para Mary que él hacía esto por algún negocio sucio, de esos que normalmente tenía con los bastardos traidores de la Orden.

Y no solo eso, estaba realmente furiosa porque quizás, y solo quizás, tenía razón. Porque quizás esto era lo mejor para su madre; podría tener su medicina con seguridad todos los meses y eso la mantendría unos cuantos años más con ella. Pero también significaba alejarse de ella, de todo lo que conocía como bueno en su vida, de _Casarse, sí ella casarse ¡Por Dios Santo!_

Mary, que jamás había tenido esos sueños de niña boba de casarse de blanco con un apoderado hombre y llenar la casa de críos, ahora se veía obligada a abandonar su libertad por unas cuantas abultadas deudas y la salud de su madre. Todos sus sueños drenados en tan solo segundos. Su vida repentinamente había dado un vuelco drástico. Todo gracias al bastardo frente a ella.

Oh, no. Eso estaba por verse.

Se volvió a mirarlo luego de perderse en sus pensamientos, con esos ojos cargados de desprecio como cuando cazaba, mirando al demonio que se retorcía chillando bajo su bota; y al sentir el roce del frio metal contra la tela de su abrigo, oyó unos pasos débiles por las escaleras. Rápidamente volvió a esconder su arma y observó el cambio radical en el rostro de su padre. Lo observó caminar hacia las escaleras al encuentro con su madre.

_ "¿Por qué tanto escándalo?" La voz suave de Kalina se oyó en el silencio. Se detuvo en el descanso de las escaleras para mirar la situación en la sala contigua.

_ "Mi señora. No debería estar de pie" Arkham llegó a ella tomándola de los brazos y besando sus mejillas a la ligera. _ "Vuelva a su lecho. No es nada"

Mary hizo un mohín a sabiendas de lo falso que se veía y sonaba su padre. Después de todo, fue por su culpa que ella estaba convaleciente. No podía tolerar más esta situación, ya era demasiado. A paso firme, la joven marchó a la puerta de salida y sin mirar hacia atrás, ni oír los pedidos de su madre, se perdió nuevamente en el frío de la tarde otoñal, dejando un portazo bien claro por detrás de ella.

._._._._._.

_Después de millas recorridas, llegó. El inconfundible escarlata de quienes cayeron bajo su ira desmesurada teñía sus ropas maltrechas por la maleza del bosque que él conocía como la palma de su mano. La sangre, el sudor, las lágrimas y la suciedad que se empecinaron en ajar la piel porcelana de su rostro, le hacían perder cualquier indicio de inocencia pasada. _

_Escupió el resto de sangre ajena que agriaba su boca y cayó de rodillas, exhausto, agitado, jadeando y adolorido. Sus ojos azules demasiado claros que en algún momento supieron brillar con la ingenuidad de su niñez, ahora lucían apagados, muertos, desechos de la vida que alguna vez conoció, mientras observaba sin palabras ni aliento, los restos de una casa en cenizas y los pocos focos de fuego que lentamente se consumían con el crepúsculo._

_Quería gritar pero sus pulmones ardían, quería llorar pero ya no tenía lágrimas. Le escocía la sangre en sus venas latientes, el pecho le galopaba como una fuerte tempestad que le nació desde los confines en su interior, y consiguió hacer algunas arcadas cuando sintió un calor que le presionaba en el estómago e insistía en expandirse, como si quisiera rasgarle la piel. _

_'__Debe ser mi alma gritando' Conjeturó con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía para pensar, recordando lo que su madre le había dicho acerca de su 'pronto despertar'. Ese despertar que debía haber sido de la mano de su alma gemela, la mitad faltante de él, el complemento de su fuerza, el único ser diferente pero tan igual como dos gotas de agua, el que lo aceptó incluso con esas diferencias que rozaban lo imposible… ese que lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba; todo había sido bajo las circunstancias más oscuras que él jamás imaginó._

_Ahora solo, desequilibrado tanto física como emocionalmente, sentía que ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Sin embargo, la tristeza lo abandonó junto al miedo y el dolor, pues con su inocencia también se perdió el único lazo que lo mantenía unido a estos seres cobardes, bajos e infames. _

_La venganza brotó por sus poros como un inconfundible grito de guerra se soltó de su garganta surcada en venas púrpuras latientes, y sin más ni más, cayó rendido de bruces al suelo cuando sus energías sobrepasaron el límite de su pequeño y exhausto cuerpo._

_A pesar de que su mente se nubló y comenzó a girar en círculos, trató de ponerse de pie cuando entre los pastizales entorpeciendo su vista, le enseñó una mancha oscura que se acercaba lentamente hacia él, como si se tratase de un animalito herido. Gruñó cuando sus piernas agotadas, sus brazos adoloridos, y todo su cuerpo evitó reaccionar ante las órdenes de su cerebro. _

_Cuando al fin tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para rodar sobre su espalda, los ojos azules se abrieron con ligera sorpresa, al ver entre la mancha oscura que ocultaba muy bien un cuerpo curvado, un par de ojos blanquecinos que le infundieron una paz jamás sentida por él; una paz que solo había sentido de la mano de su madre cuando ella le arrullaba para dormir. Lentamente la calidez de esa paz le recorrió sus extremidades heladas temblando, mientras sus parpados cayeron cuando el sueño tranquilo le ganó terreno en su mente perturbada._

_Aunque con sus últimas fuerzas intentó alejar esas manos arrugadas y adornadas por largas y oscuras uñas que lo tomaban como a un pequeño bebé arropándolo entre una capa gruesa de cuero, solo alcanzó a oír una voz muy peculiar que con tranquilidad y un particular tono de voz, le murmuró en el idioma que estaba codificado en su ADN y que creía solo con su hermano poderlo entender… "Vive hoy… pelea mañana"; lo abrazó contra sus ropas para calentar su cuerpo y juntos se perdieron en el espesor del bosque._

_El final era solo el comienzo._

* * *

**Uff, eso sí que fue… O_o siempre quise usar esa frase en el final. "El final es solo el comienzo" Muajaja xD Nah, en serio, déjenme saber lo que piensan de este cap ¿Lo amas? ¿Lo odias? Solo dame tu opinión ;) y sí, sé que no se parece en nada a un fic de Devil May Cry pero solo dame tiempo ¿eh? Ya le iré dando forma… Ah! Y por si les confunde el final, sí, es parte del pasado de Vergil, cada vez que cambie a cursiva es un flashback o pensamiento ¿sí? ;) Hasta la próxima, LadySky!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3:**

_En algún lugar en medio del océano…_

_A pesar de la helada briza en altamar, la noche era una escena perfecta. La luna enorme y redonda brillaba en lo alto del cielo estrellado, y el sonido cacofónico del océano se fundía con su respiración calma, cada vez que exhalaba tranquilamente esa nube de vapor que se perdía frente a su nariz hacia la nada misma._

_Su par de iris cobalto se habían perdido como en un repentino trance, en el reflejo de la luna sobre las aguas que cruzaban desde hace un día. A lo lejos, se veía una mancha oscura que aumentaba en volumen cada vez más en el horizonte, y separaba la inmensidad de las profundidades surcadas y la infinidad del cielo nocturno. Esa tierra que lo había visto partir hace un año atrás, hoy volvía a recibirlo con esa misma extraña sensación que lo había dejado en este estado desde que se subió a la embarcación._

_¿Quién hubiera dicho que volvería una segunda vez por estos parajes? Aunque estaba seguro que conocía este lugar de mucho antes que en aquel primer viaje tan revelador._

_Pensar en ello le erizó la piel, soltado un soplido para amortiguar la sensación desagradable. _

_Hacía tan solo un año y unos pocos meses atrás que había decidido olvidar las 'comodidades' de Capuleto, para unirse nuevamente a los mercenarios en sus viajes por el globo. Le habían insistido tanto por su regreso y le habían pasado tantas cosas en aquella ciudad, que lo convencieron casi al momento._

_Y es que en realidad, se había estado negando porque siempre se consideró un solitario; solo… pero libre, era su lema. Nada de ataduras, ni amigos o familia. Después de todo, él era un huérfano de la vida. Un bastardo sin pasado, con un presente tumultuoso y un futuro para nada prometedor. Al menos Grue se encargó de asegurárselo, y él mismo lo reafirmó con sus propias acciones._

_Sin importar el estado caótico de su vida, se había acostumbrado a ser mercenario, pero a lo que parecía que nunca se iba a acostumbrar, era a esa extraña sensación que lo invadió desde ese primer viaje a este pedazo de tierra tan apartada de todo… La misma extraña sensación que ahora, al volver nuevamente, le oprimía el pecho y lo llenaba de adrenalina, lo amedrentaba a cazar… lo instigaba a comportarse como lo que es… _

__ "¡Hey, Tony!" _

_Una voz muy conocida lo sacó de su letargo. Con un par de parpadeos, el peliblanco volvió la mirada por encima de su hombro para observar a uno de sus compañeros llegando a él._

__ "Hey, bola de grasa, ya te he dicho que no me llames así" Le aclaró con ese cándido tono de voz burlón. Se apoyó sobre la barandilla nuevamente y siguió mirando a lo lejos, mientras el italiano espejaba su pose._

__ "Idiota. Y yo te he dicho que nada de apodos de mierda" Refunfuñó._

__ "¿Qué quieres, Enzo?" El albino exhaló._

__ "Nada. Solo es que… has estado muy callado en la cena." Comentó con un dejo de preocupación que enseguida se encargó por cubrir. _ "No es como si no fuera un alivio de vez en cuando, pero a veces suena preocupante" Dijo divertido._

__ "Jhm" Los ojos azules cristalinos se volvieron a la luna redonda por encima de ellos y suspiró. _ "¿Balio sigue dormido?" Preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema._

__ "Sí, parece que el sedante funcionó. De todos modos, no entiendo cómo elegiste ese caballo, es un completo fenómeno." _

_No le parecía nada agradable un animal completamente blanco con un par de ojos diabólicos pardos rojizos, sin mencionar el carácter impetuoso y sus malos modales. Pero como bien dice el dicho: 'No hay prenda que no se parezca al dueño'. Ese padrillo era temerario, veloz y fuerte; nadie pudo montarlo, nadie excepto él. _

__ "Es mío" Exhaló aburrido._

__ "Es horrible"_

__ "Jhm. El caballo debe pensar lo mismo de ti" _

__ "Vete a la mierda, Dante" El italiano robusto bufó y se alejó un poco. _ "Solo vine a decirte que en una hora más o menos llegamos al puerto Caerula. Y dijo Grue que estés preparado"_

__ "Ya le dije a Grue que no venía bajo órdenes… de nadie." Sentenció con firmeza mirando a lo lejos. _ "Esta vez será distinto"_

_Enzo, que se había frenado como congelado en medio de la proa, se volvió a mirarlo un poco alarmado. No le sonó para nada bien ese tono de voz tan áspero. No es como si nunca hubiera hecho de las suyas, Dante jamás obedecía órdenes; pero se oía un poco inquieto, hasta incluso… ansioso._

_ _ "Será distinto" Dante repitió a nadie en particular. _

_Sus orbes azules se congelaron con determinación al final del horizonte, donde la tierra que una vez lo vio partir, parecía abrirse como las fauces del mismísimo Averno, dispuesto a mostrarle algo que él necesitaba saber… _

…..

A la mañana siguiente…

Era un día común y corriente bajo el cielo límpido de Fortuna, mientras el clima otoñal parecía estar acompañando la faena cotidiana. La gente caminaba presurosa entretenida en sus quehaceres, mientras algunos coches a caballo con su andar usual colmaban las calles. Toda la ciudad se activaba bajo el sol intentando calentar los fríos adoquines que resonaban bajo los cascos de su zaina Umbra.

Como abriéndose paso entre la multitud cruzando la avenida, Mary se empecinó con llegar pronto a destino, por lo que espoleó a su yegua que respondió con un resoplido, acelerando el paso.

_ "Parece que su merced lleva prisa" El hombre detrás de ella le comentó con confianza, apurando el paso de su overo. Mary no respondió, a lo que el peón sonrió a la ligera. _ "¿Todavía continuará negándome su preciada atención?" Preguntó casi divertido.

_ "¿Todavía insistes en tratarme con respeto y de 'usted' cuando acabas de traicionarme, Celedonio?" Ni siquiera se molestó en voltear para mirarlo.

_ "Qué me dice, señorita. Si usted sabe que le soy más leal que un perro" Se lamentó.

_ "Sí, bueno. Un perro bastante ingrato." Mary comentó cuando nada más inteligente se le ocurrió para decir. Ambos continuaron su paso en silencio luego del suspiro de Celedonio.

Mary no acostumbra a tratar así a sus empleados, pero este realmente se llevaba todo su mal genio en lo que va del día. Siempre alegando que era como su hermano mayor, la joven no pudo creerlo cuando el hijo de Eliseo, ya de veintiocho años de edad, había aceptado con demasiada vehemencia la tarea encomendada por… Arkham.

El infame bastardo que alguna vez ella supo llamar padre, le había pedido al muchacho que acompañara personalmente a la jovencita a cuanto paseo se le antojara, con el fin de no perder la cita que hoy en la tarde aclamaba su presencia en la casa; a las cuatro en punto. Y claro, el muy traidor de Celedonio ahora se había transformado en su sombra. Sabía que para un peón, el desacato hacia las órdenes de Arkham significaba caminar de patitas a la calle y quizás hasta de desaparecer de Fortuna para siempre –en el peor de los casos, desaparecer de este mundo-, pero Mary no podía concebir el hecho absurdo de caminar escoltada por las calles de la capital que ella conocía como la palma de su mano, y encima bajo las órdenes de ese hombre que le había dado la peor noticia de su vida un par de días atrás.

Era un hecho aberrante que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar con tanta facilidad.

El pequeño trote de su yegua amenguó rotundamente cuando tiró de las riendas con demasiada fuerza; aunque distraída como iba en sus pensamientos, Mary tragó saliva para amortiguar el repentino nudo en su garganta cuando lo divisó a lo lejos.

Con un galope temerario, el azulejo azotaba con furia sus crinas azabaches bajo la velocidad de sus zancas fuertes y los bufidos vertiginosos que exhalaba como un canto de guerra. De igual modo, nada pasaba desapercibido en el jinete de aquel pura sangre. Con su abrigo largo azul oscuro ondeando al aire fresco y su porte elegante sobre el lomo de ese padrillo, era difícil negarle la atención al hijo de Sparda que se dirigía presuroso por el camino hacia el Cuartel General.

Lo vio desaparecer en el horizonte y como no tenía idea de porqué se detuvo, Mary dejó escapar el aliento que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba conteniendo. Se volvió a Celedonio que la observaba incrédulo y le frunció el ceño.

_ "¿Qué esperas, Celedonio? Te advertí que si venías conmigo no me retrasaras"

_ "Pero si usted se-"

_ "No quiero oír tus quejas. Anda hombre, vamos" Dijo altanera, espoleando otra vez a Umbra para seguir el camino y ocultar el color en sus mejillas.

Llegaron a la zona comercial de Fortuna, donde las boutiques de la calle principal y los comerciantes trataban con el bullicio normal del mediodía. Unos pasos más allá, Mary divisó el reconocido pasillo con el pesado portón doble hoja de hierro, y desde allí decidió continuar a pie. Desmontó con agilidad y se volvió a Celedonio que la miraba expectante. Era la primera vez que la acompañaba en sus rutinarios paseos a la capital, y no tenía ni idea de por qué ella se adentraría a la zona residencial más humilde de Fortuna.

_ "Espérame aquí. No me tardo" Atinó a dejarle las riendas de su yegua en mano, pero él se negó, desmontando con rapidez.

_ "Ah, no, no señorita. Su padre…" Enmudeció cuando le vio la mirada amenazante. _ "El señor Arkham me ha pedido que no me despegue de usted. Así que yo la acompaño"

_ "Dime algo Celedonio… ¿Siempre eres así de cobarde o solo frente a ese imbécil?" Mary se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja con arrogancia.

El hombre castaño de ojos pardos verdosos y piel trigueña, sonrió débilmente y la observó con recato, de vez en cuando bajando la mirada al suelo en señal de mansedumbre; porque a pesar de que la conocía desde que nació, y a pesar de que lo traía embobado desde que la descubrió como mujer, no debía olvidar su puesto de peón.

Él se rio internamente de lo singular que era. Justo hoy había decidido hacer uso de su peculiar vestuario, que daba mucho de qué hablar. Con sus cotidianas botas de jinete y su abrigo, Mary llevaba un pantalón caqui que destacaba – al parecer del peón- escandalosamente el contorno de sus piernas bien torneadas, junto a sus pistoleras ajustadas a las caderas que sostenían una Dragoon cal .41 y una Walker cal .44; un pequeño chaleco color bordó oscuro ceñido a su cuerpo que resguardaba su camisa blanca abierta dos botones en el escote, y sus manos enguantadas en cuero; además de haber trenzado su cabello largo y bruno, que era más por comodidad que por estética.

_ "Lo siento señorita. Pero órdenes son órdenes" Celedonio se puso firme con el ceño marcado y los brazos cruzados. Él sabía que se ganaría una rabieta de ella por esto.

_ "Por eso mismo. **_Te ordeno_** que me esperes aquí. No tardaré" Mary se dio media vuelta y caminó solo un poco hasta oír los pasos detrás de ella. Apretó los labios y con los ojos cerrados suspiró con fastidio. _ "Celedonio, si me sigues gritaré que me estás acosando"

_ "… No se atrevería" Dijo el hombre con cuidado. Como respuesta silenciosa, la joven se dio la vuelta y le alzó una ceja.

_ "Provócame" Le murmuró con una repentina sonrisa irónica.

_ "…"

Lo que menos quería era armar un escándalo, porque sabía que ella podía crearlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, así que solo se limitó a contemplarla resignado mientras ella desapareció tras la pesada puerta al final del pasillo.

La zona residencial era sabida por sus casas modestas y humildes, habitadas por la plebe de Fortuna. Para esta gente, Mary ya era un rostro conocido y muy amigable. Al pasear por el estrecho camino entre los puestos callejeros de vegetales, vendedores de especias y otras baratijas, peatones y niños correteando, ella se ganó un par de sonrisas y saludos cordiales, hasta llegar a la armería de Finn escondida tras la endeble fachada de un bar de mala muerte.

Finn era un cuarentón oportunista de aspecto desalineado y dudosa reputación, que también era armero. Había arribado a la isla allá por el año 1813 junto a un par de inmigrantes ilegales, que se habían colado en una embarcación luego de una mala apuesta en un bar de Irlanda. Si bien no se esperaba este tipo de parajes cuando desembarcó, con el tiempo le gustó el lugar y cinco años después de coordinar apuestas clandestinas, peleas callejeras y otras actividades ilegales, logró ganarle en una apuesta a un viejo en bancarrota, un bar abandonado en la zona más pobre de Fortuna; decidió reabrirlo, pues si bien los pomposos de la alta sociedad no sentían tanto la repentina falta del _Caballero Oscuro,_ la plebe comenzaba a sufrir algunos abandonos por parte de la Orden que comenzaba a actuar de manera extraña, y por supuesto, las pobres almas decidían ahogar las penas en el alcohol.

Y sí, cuando su asquerosa codicia no pudo urdir un mejor plan, consiguió un buen contacto en el puerto Caerula que le aseguraba el contrabando de armas de excelentísima calidad. Más agradecido no pudo estar cuando se dio cuenta de que la vieja sociedad de Fortuna, que solía repudiar las armas de fuego como deshonrosas y dejaban su propia seguridad en manos de la Orden, ahora los más valientes se armaban para intentar protegerse de los demonios al asedio, y los que se negaban a portar armas, pues… intentaban pagar su seguridad con los mejores 'amigos' de Finn, esos que compraban su mercancía como dulces, Los Rebeldes.

Mercenarios nómades que ni el mismísimo Sparda se había molestado en detener, ahora se habían duplicado en cantidad y acababan con cada escoria infernal, a un módico precio, por supuesto. Siempre sonaba mejor tenerlos de amigos que de enemigos, y a Finn todavía le interesaba vivir un par de años más, así que era un fiel mensajero y abastecedor de armas.

La puerta del bar chirrió desagradablemente, dejando correr una briza suave que moría en el aire viciado por el tabaco y el olor rancio habitual del lugar. Algunos borrachos se voltearon con el ceño marcado por la luz estorbando las penumbras y al divisar a la joven de pie bajo el umbral, comenzaron a silbar y murmurar incoherencias; a Mary le causo más gracia que disgusto, pues sonaban más a una manada de hienas viejas y heridas.

Ignorando su habitual y decadente alrededor, Mary se contoneó hasta la barra al final del local, sintiendo como sus botas golpeaban los tablones de madera polvorientos, dejando algunas partículas revoloteando a su alrededor que le daban ganas de estornudar. Vio como una de las meseras la miró desdeñosamente y le alzó una ceja; su mirada bicolor más que elocuente la instigaba a abrir la boca, solo una palabra le bastaría.

_ "Vengo a ver a Finn" Dijo con firmeza al llegar a la barra. Tras no recibir respuesta, golpeó la madera con un puño cerrado para hacer clara su presencia al hombre sordo o deliberadamente decidido a ignorarla.

El cantinero robusto y bastante canoso -o al menos los pocos cabellos que le quedaban en la cabeza lo eran-, se dio la vuelta limpiando una copa y la miró ceñudo, con su cicatriz característica cruzándole la mejilla y un par de ojos pardos apagados que le imprimían cierta nostalgia a su vejez.

_ "¿Quién lo busca?" Exigió de malos modos, la voz ronca era un toque extra a la exasperación del hombre.

_ "¿Está o no está?" Y sí de exigir hablamos…

_ "Mira muñeca, aquí el único que pregunta soy yo, si no puedes-"

_ "Hey, hey…" Interrumpió uno de los borrachos, desparramado en una silla en un esquinero.

Mary se volvió a él con el ceño marcado, no por la interrupción, más bien porque detrás de todo ese cabello largo y enmarañado y esa barba bastante crecida, había un rostro que le sonaba familiar aunque no recordaba de dónde.

_ "Finn la essstá ¡Hic! esssperando. Esss la- caza-dora" Aclaró arrastrando las palabras, antes de dejar caer su cabeza al tablón de madera simulando ser una mesa delante de él. Parecía que se necesitaba descansar.

Como poco entendía la joven a su mediador alcoholizado, se volvió con un pestañeo al viejo cantinero, que con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el fondo del local, le indicó de malos modos que pasara a la 'Oficina' de su jefe. Con una mueca de bravuconería, Mary caminó a paso firme esquivando la barra para adentrarse más en el local.

Su puño enguantado golpeó firmemente tres veces la puerta antes de entrar; se oyeron un par de murmullos y risitas, antes de que una voz roca de alcohol barato y unos cuantos cigarros encima, gritara "¡Pase!" para darle la bienvenida.

Mary suspiró y abrió la puerta con suavidad, preparándose mentalmente para la imagen indeseada de casi todas las semanas. Al adentrarse se aclaró la garganta con firmeza, dando a conocer su presencia en el lugar.

La habitación era pequeña pero repleta de estanterías con armas, espadas, dagas y municiones de todos los tamaños; un par de lámparas de aceite empotradas en las paredes le obsequiaban un poco de calidez a la sordidez natural del lugar; los tablones polvorientos y resecos del suelo eran cubiertos por una desgastada alfombra en vivos bordo, armonizaba con el empapelado rameado descascarándose en las paredes, y el hedor fuerte a alcohol y a cigarro viciando el aire; un par de papeles y objetos al azar esparcidos sobre el escritorio en el centro, y un asiento destartalado ocupado por Finn que sostenía en su regazo a una joven morena de cabello largo y enrulado; ella le murmuraba con tono meloso cosas al oído, mientras masajeaba sugestivamente el pecho robusto del hombre.

Era de esperarse esta patética situación; Mary ya conocía las debilidades del armero con las chicas trabajadoras del burdel a pocas cuadras de aquí, aunque no dejaba de ser desagradable a la vista.

_ "Ah, mi querida… Lady ¿No es así?" Se burló del apodo con el que ella misma se presentó por primera vez. Su apodo era un enigma y una larga historia que ella no tenía planeado explicar. _ "Que agradable verte por aquí"

_ "Una lástima que no pueda corresponderte el sentimiento" Mary le sonrió con falsedad. _ "Al grano. Vengo por mi paquete" Exhaló, cruzándose de brazos. Realmente no tenía ánimos de perder mucho tiempo con este baboso.

_ "¿Paquete?" Dijo confundido ante la ceja alzada de la dama. _ "¡Ah! Sí, tu paquete. Que cabeza la mía" Se burló un poco más. _ "Muévete cariño, tengo negocios que atender" Le moduló a su acompañante, que al levantarse de su regazo recibió una nalgada juguetona por parte del hombre.

Mary rodó los ojos por el disgusto que le ocasionaba ver a las de su especie rebajarse por algunas monedas. Claro que ella nunca pasó necesidades, pero siempre creyó que había otras salidas laborales que entregarse como un pedazo suculento de carne. La morena –joven y muy bonita- pasó a su lado, mirándola con una sonrisa ladina que le hizo hervir la sangre a Mary. Se perdió detrás del portazo y al fin, solos en la oficina, Finn se volvió a los negocios.

_ "¿En qué estábamos?" El pelirrojo barbudo se encendió un cigarro que sacó de su yesquero en el bolsillo de su chaleco a cuadros, y la volvió a mirar con picardía. _ "Ah, sí. Tu paquete"

_ "Sí. Mi paquete" Mary apretó los dientes. Sabía que el imbécil de Finn alargaba sus estadías en la oficina por mera diversión, y ella odiaba que le tomaran el pelo gratuitamente.

_ "Bien, veamos…" Murmuró. Comenzó a silbar una melodía desconocida mientras hurgaba detrás de su escritorio, ganándose el golpeteo molesto de la bota de la dama contra los tablones de madera. _ "Aquí" Exhaló, descansando el estuche largo de cuero sobre el escritorio.

Como en un repentino trance, Mary se acercó al estuche con las manos extendidas y la vista perdida en la tira de cuero con una hebilla plateada que adornaba. Cuando la punta de sus dedos enguantados rozó ligeramente la funda, rápidamente Finn se la quitó del alcance, chasqueando la lengua con esa sonrisa torva que enseñaba sus dientes amarillentos.

_ "Tch, tch, tch, primero lo primero, cariño" Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

Con el ceño marcado, la joven lo observó colérica; se desprendió de la alforja que llevaba atada al cinturón de su pantalón y con un bufido lo arrojó desdeñosamente sobre el escritorio. Mirando con los ojos azules perdidos en la alforja, Finn extendió la mano codiciosa a la bolsa de cuero, aunque rápidamente recibió una pequeña mano enguantada que se cerró con dureza sobre la suya… con demasiada e innecesaria fuerza, diría él.

_ "Tch, tch, tch, primero lo primero, cariño" Mary musitó; su pardo rojizo y verde azulado, brillaban con una chispa amenazadora que al hombre le cosquilleaba en su interior.

_ "Todo tuyo" El armero soltó el agarre del estuche al tiempo que ella lo hizo de la alforja.

Con una expectativa que cubrió bajo una ceja alzada en tono altanero, Mary abrió el estuche y su rostro se iluminó como un niño en Navidad. Un rifle _Billinghurst Cylinder_ calibre .40 de siete disparos, dormía entre la pana roja dentro del estuche de cuero. Hipnotizada, la joven se lamió los labios y pasó suavemente los dedos por el cañón, sonriendo cuando vio el grabado _'Kalina Ann' _en la madera del costado.

_ "Las modificaciones que me pediste costaron un poco más de lo que esperaba" Explicó el Irlandés tranquilamente, mientras contaba las monedas entre sus dedos.

Suspirando con fastidio, Mary lo ignoró por el momento y estudió el peso de su nueva adquisición. Le había modificado la empuñadura para aligerar el retroceso del arma y ajustado algunas medidas para su mayor comodidad; le quedaba como anillo al dedo. Era una belleza.

_ "Ahí está lo que me pediste. Ni más, ni menos" Sentenció la mujer con certeza.

El hombre bufó, sabiendo perfectamente que con esta mocosa no se podía jugar. Ella ya se lo había demostrado en más de una oportunidad. Como aquella vez en la que casi pierde todos los dedos de una mano por intentar 'reconocer' el género del vestido que llevaba.

El silencio que sobrellevó la habitación, obligó a Mary a cambiar el enfoque de la plática.

_ "Así que… ¿Han vuelto?" La joven cazadora inspeccionó distraídamente el arma. El hombre la observó detenidamente antes de contestar.

_ "Lo siento nena, pero yo no regalo la información. La vendo. Si quieres saber, pues…" Dedujo que por la ceja alzada de la dama, no debía terminar esa frase, pero Finn no era un hombre de asustarse fácilmente, mucho menos con una mocosa. _ "Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo" Y además, parecía no aprender nunca de sus errores…

_ "Creo que no comprendes tu situación, ¿verdad?" Con una calma calculada, Mary lo observó. _ "No deberías insinuarle nada a una dama como yo, que tiene entre sus manos un juguete capaz de hacerte un agujero nuevo en esa barriga grasienta tuya… O incluso" Continuó, acercándose lentamente al escritorio. _ "Si la puntería no me falla, cosa que nunca lo hace, podría _desmembrarte_ con solo… _seis disparos_" Finalizó con una sonrisa ladina. Finn, se lamió los labios y se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca.

_ "No está cargada" Dijo en una sonrisa socarrona y se recostó cómodamente en su asiento. Le empezaba a gustar este jueguito. Claro que Mary no era dueña de una paciencia infinita.

Con una velocidad practicada, la joven mujer le dio un sacudón al arma que dejó escapar el cargador cilíndrico haciéndolo rodar al suelo, tomando con rapidez el próximo cargador en su estuche y colocándolo con otro sacudón firme, tirando del pestillo para cargar el disparo. Finn quedó asombrado por la agilidad y velocidad de una jovencita que fácilmente se podría comparar con un buen tirador.

_ "Ahora está cargada" Sentenció, mirándolo fijamente entre sus pobladas pestañas azabaches amenazadoramente entrecerradas.

Lo único que el armero alcanzaba a ver era el final del cañón y entre ellos un par de ojos que pedían, no, exigían que no jugara con ellos, pues no guardaba mucha paciencia; él se movió algo incómodo en la silla.

_ "Te lo repito una vez más. ¿Vinieron o no?"

_ "… Ayer por la noche, alrededor del cuarto para las doce, arribaron en el último embarque que venía desde Capuleto" Exhaló un bufido, largando el humo de su cigarro.

_ "¿Todos?" Insistió. Al no recibir una respuesta rápida, el cañón se acercó hasta rozar la poblada barba pelirroja de Finn y presionó por debajo de la barbilla.

_ "… … Todos, _señorita_" Dijo con fingida amabilidad.

_ "¿Y dónde se hospedan?"

_ "Mira, cariño. Si quieres información tienes que pagar por ella como todos-"

_ "Dónde" Presionó el frío metal en su garganta.

Jamás tiraría del gatillo, ella no era un criminal, pero resultaba que esta era la única forma de mediar con un cobarde como Finn; y por supuesto que no iba a darle ni un penique por la información. Solo le compraba las armas porque era el único en Fortuna y porque tenía los contactos justos.

_ "En el mismo lugar de siempre. En el viejo pueblo de las colinas Ferrum. Allí evitan a la caballería. Tu sabes…" Dijo como siempre. Mary solo asintió en silencio.

Ya había pasado otro año más. Increíble como corre el tiempo. Ellos siempre volvían para esta época del año, donde la caza de demonios se intensificaba con las nuevas crías y las actividades paranormales se duplicaban de sobre forma, al borde de lo absurdo. Era de esperar que ya comenzara el invierno crudo para intentar sofocar las nuevas contiendas acaloradas entre la Caballería y los Mercenarios.

Suspirando con suavidad, Mary retiró el rifle de su posición de asalto y se volvió con la mirada tranquila a Finn.

_ "Como siempre, ha sido un placer hacer negocios contigo, Finn" Dijo sonriendo con dulzura simulada. Acomodó el arma en la funda y se la llevó a sus espaldas, cruzando la correa por su torso. _ "Cuídate y hasta la próxima" Le dijo al darse media vuelta y salir, dándole un saludo por encima del hombro.

_ "Sí, sí. Lo que sea" Bufó el irlandés, observando sus curvas contonearse hacia el hueco de la puerta. Cuando al fin ese portazo sonó, Finn pudo relajarse sobre el asiento. Este tipo de clientes le traía dolores de cabeza.

Con una profunda inhalación que llenó a sus pulmones de regocijo, Mary inspiró el aire puro al salir del bar. Caminó sin apuros entre la gente, con su arma custodiándole la espalda y sus otras dos bajo el abrigo, ocultas. Siempre le daban esa sensación de seguridad, pues eran de su confianza, y como fruto de sus esfuerzos las trataba como las joyas más preciadas, sus accesorios más que adecuados.

Ese ligero bien estar se esfumó cuando sumida en sus pensamientos, recordó que Celedonio estaba aguardando por ella para acompañarla de nuevo a la casa; bufó de malos modos al recordarlo, aunque no iba a apurarse. Tanto el peón, como Arkham y ese pobre diablo que sería su '_esposo_' – así de ridículo como sonaba, y al que ya estaba más que dispuesta a odiar- tendrían que esperar sus tiempos.

Porque de algo estaba muy segura, ese infeliz iba a sufrir el peor de los tormentos… ella le haría la vida imposible, de eso no cabían dudas.

...

_Cuartel General de Fortuna…_

_ "Con permiso, su Santidad" El joven hizo una reverencia antes de recoger los papeles que le había presentado para su firma y sello, y se retiró en silencio, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

El vicario tomó una larga respiración, sin haber prestado demasiada atención al rutinario papeleo, puesto que tenía otras cosas en su mente por el momento. La reaparición del hijo del Salvador lo tenía pasmado, acomplejado, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, lo tenía en guardia constantemente.

¿Cómo fue capaz de ocultarse tanto tiempo? ¿Qué recursos poseía que fue capaz de moverse a sus anchas sin siquiera dar un solo signo de vida? Porque no habían dudas de que alguien muy poderoso lo estaba ayudando, sino ¿Cómo se explica la cantidad de negocios importantes que contrajo con gran parte de Fortuna sin siquiera dar la cara? Tenía una especie de apoderado o alguien que lo había encubierto muy bien. A la perfección, diría él. Y eso significaba una sola cosa… había más de un traidor entre su 'gente de confianza'. Ya nadie sería visto con la mirada condescendiente, ya no más.

_'Veintidós años… veintidós malditos años tirados a la basura'_ Masculló para sí mismo, las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo y la vista avejentada perdida en los ribetes de la mesa redonda frente a él, donde las llamas de los candeleros jugaban con las sombras dándole el efecto visual como si estuvieran en movimiento.

Cuántas cosas habían pasado…

Un portazo se hizo eco en el silencio y el repentino sonido lo sacó de su letargo. Alzó la vista para observar a quien osó irrumpir sus pensamientos, y pronto se levantó con velocidad desde su posición en el asiento cuando lo reconoció.

_ "La avaricia…"

La voz calma y masculina, fría y con un tinte de hartazgo, se hizo oír en cada rincón de la habitación, caminando tranquilamente hacia la mesa redonda, donde atónito, su Santidad lo miraba receloso.

_ "… Es una amante muy posesiva y adictiva… Puede hacer que un hombre haga lo que sea para conseguir más y más… sobre todo cuando se trata de poder… ¿No lo crees?" Las botas golpeando el suelo, marcaban una marcha casi fúnebre.

_ "¿Quién te dejó entrar?" Le habló con firmeza.

_ "La servidumbre humana suele ser muy, ingrata diría yo, cuando unas pocas monedas caen en sus manos" Los penetrantes ojos azules se fijaron en el anciano. _ "¿Realmente crees que necesito caer tan bajo para pisar este suelo? NADIE, se animaría a si quiera mirarme a los ojos sin mi consentimiento. Tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo"

Un par de pasos los separaban. Los envolvió un silencio trascendental, una cruzada de miradas cargadas de odio, rencor y venganza, y un abismo oscuro parecía rodearlos, como prediciendo el final.

_ "Podrías haber tenido todo lo que quisieras…" Murmuró el anciano, con repentina calma cortando el silencio. _ "Todo. Yo te hubiera dado todo si me lo hubieras permitido" Le hablaba con devoción, casi con amor de un padre a un hijo.

_ "¿Todo?" El híbrido ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, obviamente fingiendo confusión.

La mirada helada y muerta se fijó con precisión asesina en el vicario y sin parpadear, desenfundó a Yamato con gran velocidad, para cubrir el trecho entre ellos. Sanctus se tambaleó hacia atrás con el movimiento brusco, asistiéndose de una mano sobre la mesa. Lo observó, expectante a su próximo movimiento, y de vez en cuando mirando a la poderosa espada, esa que tanto había deseado tener entre sus manos y a la que tanto necesitaba.

_ "El problema es que yo quiero más que todo… mucho más" Había un dejo de oscuridad en su voz.

_ "¿Qué es lo que buscas?... ¿Venganza?"

_ "¿Venganza? Jhm. Un punto de vista limitado… de un ser muy limitado"

El extremo romo de su filoso y frío acero, descendió por el cuello del vicario y apartó ligeramente el cuello de su sotana, descubriendo una horrible cicatriz que le desfiguraba la piel un poco más atrás de la yugular. Vergil apretó los labios y aligeró un movimiento con su cabeza, como dando a entender que había fallado milimétricamente; pues él recordaba con exactitud cada movimiento desesperado de su presa intentando escapar… recordaba el alarido proferido en dolor, el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, de la presión ejercida entre sus maxilares apretando la carne y sus garras asidas con fuerza de la chaqueta blanca._ '¿Cómo olvidarlo?' _Se preguntó lacónicamente.

_ "¿A qué has venido?" La voz de Sanctus lo sacó de su repentino letargo.

Cuando los orbes helados se volvieron al vicario, mostraron la determinación en ese fuego azul, ese fuego que amenazaba con incinerarlo todo. Envuelto en esa calma abrumadora para el anciano, Vergil apartó su espada y haciéndola girar calculadamente la volvió a enfundar. En un gesto arrogante alzó ligeramente la barbilla, como considerando responder la pregunta o no.

_ "No te ilusiones. Jamás mancillaría mi legado con tu sangre"

Se volvió a sus espaldas y continuó caminando tranquilamente hacia la salida. Antes de abandonar el salón, se frenó y lo observó por encima del hombro.

_ "Solo entiende esto: comienza a rezarle a tu Dios, porque para cuando yo lo supere… lo necesitarás"

Con esas palabras, el híbrido salió de la sala de reuniones a paso calmo, dejando sin palabras a su Santidad, mientras cerraba suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

Como poco se había imaginado esta visita inesperada, Sanctus suspiró y se dejó caer nuevamente en su asiento, perdiéndose detrás de esa puerta, el cruce de miradas entre el hijo del Salvador y el General Credo, que por tan solo segundos, compartieron un par de pasos en silencio por el pasillo antes de que cada uno continuara con su propio destino.

…..

_ "Insisto en que deberíamos volver por el camino de siempre. Señorita, esto es-"

_ "Y yo insisto en que te calles, Celedonio. Ya me aburres" Bufó con impaciencia.

Mary no tenía apuros, Umbra caminaba a paso tranquilo y el sonido de sus cascos sobre el verdor húmedo del bosque, le otorgaba un fondo de sonido armonioso con los pájaros piando y aleteando entre el follaje marrón, dorado y todavía algo de verde. El sol calentaba suavemente filtrándose entre las hojas y una suave briza con aroma a tierra la llenaba de regocijo. Quería disfrutar un poco de esto antes de volver a casa, y Celedonio no estaba ayudando mucho a esa relajación.

_ "No entiendo por qué insiste en andar por estos lugares. Pareciera que buscase el peligro" El peón detrás de ella dijo con desapruebo.

_ "Me abuuurresss…" Cantó.

Intentando hacer caso omiso a las interrupciones del hombre, Mary inclinó el rostro hacia arriba cuando un hueco entre los arboles le obsequió la luz y la calidez del sol, sonriendo con suavidad. Con un suspiro, abrió lentamente los ojos y frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando vio una bandada de aves aletear presurosas hacia el norte, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para estorbar en el silencio calmo. Parecía que escapaban de algo. Extraño, pues no se oían sonidos anormales…

_ "¿Pero qué-?" El cuerpo de la cazadora se sacudió ligeramente hacia delante, cuando Umbra se frenó de golpe.

La yegua recelada, comenzó a sacudir la cabeza y a piafar la tierra con sus cascos, inquieta, negándose a avanzar por ese camino.

_ "Hey, shhh, tranquila" Dijo Mary con suavidad, acariciándola para calmarla. _ "Celedonio, mejor nos… ¿Celedonio?" Con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa, la cazadora se dio la vuelta para observar que estaba sola en medio del bosque. _ "Celedonio" Continuó llamándolo. _ "Celedonio, no es gracioso" Admitió que comenzaba a preocuparse por su repentina desaparición, sobre todo por el silencio sepulcral que la sobrellevó. ¿Cuándo desapareció que ni siquiera oyó a su padrillo?

Como distraída estaba buscando con la mirada atenta a sus alrededores, no percibió el repentino y brusco movimiento de Umbra, que con un fuerte relincho, alzó sus patas delanteras y la envió al suelo de un sopetón. Gruñó con el rostro fruncido al sentir cómo su rifle se le hundía en la espalda, al momento de caer al suelo. El escozor duró el tiempo que le costó sentarse para observar a su zaina adentrarse entre la arboleda.

_ "¡Hey!" Mary rezongó al verla galopar. _ "Mierda" Masculló para sí, sacudiéndose el pantalón mientas se alzaba con cuidado.

Umbra jamás había actuado de esa forma y le llamaba la atención, pues algo lo suficientemente impactante merodeaba por allí para haberla asustado de tal modo.

_ "¡Celedonio!" Comenzó a llamar nuevamente, mientras avanzaba por el espesor del bosque otoñal.

Tras unos cuantos minutos vagando por el verdor y llamadas impacientes con el nombre del peón, la joven cazadora oyó un suave quejido entre unos arbustos tupidos, y en un acto reflejo desenfundó a 'Kalina Ann'.

_ "A-aaquí…"

Encontró al hombre sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en un tronco reseco y una mancha carmesí en su hombro izquierdo atravesado por una especie de espolón muy largo.

_ "¡Celedonio!" La joven corrió hasta llegar a él, arrodillándose a un lado y olvidando su arma en el suelo. Comenzó a inspeccionarle la herida con cuidado.

_ "¡ah! S-señorita, d-debe correr…" Masculló adolorido.

_ "Shh, cállate y déjame verte esto ¿Qué paso? No, no, no hay tiempo, después me dices. Ahora tengo que sacarte esto" Mary se afirmó al espolón negro de unos cincuenta centímetros de largo y lo miró fijamente. _ "Esto va a doler"

El muchacho tomó una larga respiración y con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio la señal para que ella tironeara con fuerza. Celedonio profirió un grito mitad gruñido, sintiendo como la carne le escocía en cada tironeo; sin notarlo, se aferró al brazo de Mary y le clavó los dedos, haciéndole doler en el apriete desesperado. Ella lo soportó, sabiendo que él lo estaba pasando peor.

Con un ruido horrible de chapoteó escarlata, la púa fue expulsada por completo de su hombro, dejando un orificio considerable en la carne desgarrada. Mary arrojó el espolón a un lado y tironeó del borde de su abrigo para rasgar una tira de tela, le hizo un torniquete con fuerza y exhaló con pesadez, sonriéndole ligeramente cuando terminó de anudarle el vendaje improvisado.

_ "Debemos volver a la casa para que te vea un médico" Estaban más cerca de la mansión que de la ciudad, y sin los caballos sería una pérdida de tiempo volver a la capital.

_ "No, no. Señorita, si su padre se entera…"

_ "Me importa una mierda"

Mary tomó su rifle con una mano y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie con la otra, llevando el brazo sano por encima de sus hombros y sonriendo entre dientes cuando Celedonio la miró con los ojos muy grandes y el rostro encarnado; sorprendido por el vocabulario burdo de su señorita, pero aún más por la cercanía escandalosa de ella en el abrazo.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio, pues el peón había perdido bastante sangre y estaba muy débil, hasta que la agudeza de sus oídos, le llamó la atención. Repentinamente, Mary arrojó a Celedonio al suelo, giró sobre sus talones y esquivó con gracia cuando sintió un zumbido cerca del rostro. Sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos como para evitar el leve raspón de un espolón rozándole la piel.

Con la mirada extraviada en furia, la cazadora se llevó la mano al cuello y sintió el corte superficial, tocando más allá en su cabello, como la velocidad del espolón había cortado con la facilidad de un cuchillo, una parte de su trenza azabache a la altura del cuello. Ella sesgó los labios carnosos en una media sonrisa y apuntó al 'merodeador' con su Kalina Ann, a unos veinte metros frente a ella.

De unos dos metros y algo más de largo, cuerpo encorvado y piernas fuertes, el demonio tenía el aspecto de un puercoespín y una rata asquerosamente gigante, con garras enormes, colmillos largos y ojos rojos muy pequeñitos y sesgados. Los espolones, provenían de una espalda encorvada y llena de ellos; largos y filosos, probablemente venenosos también.

En esos segundos trascendentales, Mary notó como el demonio la medía para atacarla, alzando el hocico y gruñendo con vos distorsionada y oscura, piafando la tierra con sus garras gruesas como una patética demostración de depredador alfa, o lo que era peor… el grito de un llamado.

Ella no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar. Ante un gruñido con los dientes apretados, la cazadora se echó a correr entre los árboles y comenzó a esquivar los espolones que sobrevolaban hacia ella con gran velocidad, como una lluvia de flechas negras. La bestia, al ver la burlesca habilidad de la dama, comenzó a correr tras su presa, arrojando más púas. Algunas se clavaban en los árboles, las más cercanas le zumbaban a los costados de su cuerpo y alcanzaban a rasgar un poco su abrigo.

A pocos metros de llegar y en un acto desesperado por ganar, el demonio gritó con fuerza y alzó sus patas delanteras, como queriendo aplastar a la cazadora. Para su mayor desacierto, Mary se impulsó con una pierna apoyada en un árbol y saltando, giró en el aire curvando su cuerpo atlético. Esta posición aérea le dio la visión que tanto esperaba, y tras encontrarse sobre la cabeza de la bestia confundida y torpe, la joven morocha hizo su primer disparo, bautizando a Kalina Ann como su nueva, mejor y preferida arma.

El disparo calibre .40 atravesó con facilidad el lomo del demonio; la salpicadera de sangre fue como los fuegos artificiales de fin de año, destrozándolo todo en su interior. El impulso que le dio el retroceso natural del arma al ser disparada, la ayudó para dar una voltereta en el aire y caer con gracia sobre sus pies, detrás de la bestia inerte en el suelo a los pocos metros. Salpicada con el agrio escarlata, Mary sonrió triunfante y miró con asombro su nueva adquisición. Sí que iba a disfrutarla.

Con cuidado, la cazadora caminó despacio, esquivando al demonio tendido en el suelo y una vez asegurado el deceso de la bestia, respiró con normalidad. Se volvió hacia delante, donde Celedonio apoyado contra un árbol, la esperaba con el rostro pálido, mitad sorpresa mitad anémico.

A pocos pasos de llegar a su peón, le vio el gesto demudado e instintivamente, Mary agudizó su oído nuevamente, volteándose con rapidez sobre sus pies y apuntando nuevamente con su rifle. _'seis disparos' _se recordó a sí misma.

El nuevo y repentino sonido hizo vibrar el suelo, sonaba como… una estampida. Con la mirada atenta, Mary consiguió divisar a lo lejos, alrededor de unos veinte demonios exactamente iguales que al que había dado muerte hace segundos, corriendo con velocidad y… evidentemente muy molestos.

_'Mierda'_

Lamiéndose los labios en concentración, Mary fijó la mira y con velocidad, sus ojos bicolores estudiaron la situación. Como poco tiempo le quedaba, la joven exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones para mantener la precisión del disparo y su dedo se estremeció en el gatillo.

El proyectil calibre .40 estalló corriendo a gran velocidad; goleó al primer demonio de la primera fila, que cayó de bruces al suelo e hizo tropezar a tres torpes bestias que corrían detrás de él. Desgraciadamente, el resto solo saltaron el cuerpo inerte con facilidad y continuaron con su corrida, preparando sus espolones para atacar.

Mary notó que ya estaban demasiado cerca y si bien le restaban cinco disparos de Kalina Ann, no podía desperdiciarlos. La terció detrás de su espalda nuevamente y desenfundo la Walker y la Dragoon, listas para entrar en acción.

Desafortunadamente para el ocio de la cazadora, alguien había decidido irrumpir su fiesta.

En un acto reflejo, Mary y Celedonio se acuclillaron y se cubrieron la cabeza, cuando una lluvia de balaceras comenzó a cortar todo a su paso, mientras veían cómo los demonios caían uno a uno, sin errar ni un solo momento. Hojas, grandes astillas de árboles y sobre todo, sangre, espolones y carne demoníaca, bailaban bajo una eternidad de proyectiles que venían a sus espaldas.

Uno solo fue capaz de llegar a la cazadora y al peón, y para cuando Mary apretando los dientes le apuntó con su Walker, el demonio reventó por encima de ella y cayó inerte a su lado.

El silencio decreto la normalidad del bosque nuevamente.

_ "¡¿Pero qué fue todo eso?!" Celedonio, que al parecer de la sorpresa se había olvidado del dolor, se levantó presuroso y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Mary se apuró a levantarse y tras otear vertiginosamente las copas altas de los árboles, se ganó la mirada entre incrédulo y ansioso del peón.

_ "¿Qué es lo que busca?"

_ "¡Hey!" Mary gritó, tratando de llamar la atención a quien, por segunda vez, le había salvado la vida.

Ella se quedó helada, estática en medio del bosque, cuando en lo alto de un árbol, se hallaba una figura masculina y bien ocultaba bajo un abrigo y capucha de cuero rojo oscuro, acuclillado como un gato de gran destreza en una rama gruesa. Tenía sus brazos cómodamente apoyados en sus rodillas y un par de Colt Walker cal .44 en sus manos; una era peculiarmente oscura y la otra más bien plateada. Una espada de particular diseño, medieval podría decirse, asida a su espalda y esa sonrisa amplia de dientes blancos y brillantes en pedantería, eran marca registrada del _'Encapuchado'_. Así era como ella lo había nombrado.

Mary se quedó mirándolo. Hacía un año que no lo veía y a pesar de que jamás vio el rostro debajo de esa capucha, ella siempre terminaba por cruzárselo en el camino, como si fuera un viejo conocido o como si el destino se empecinara con que ella averiguara quien es. Sesgó los labios y entrecerró los ojos bicolores, mientras continuaba estudiándolo. Había algo en él que la irritaba y a la vez la intrigaba; quizás era esa sonrisa presumida, o la manera en que alardeaba sus movimientos espectaculares, o la forma en que la miraba tan detenidamente, como si la conociera de algún lado; no lo sabía, pero sin dudas, tarde o temprano lo averiguaría. Nada pasaba desapercibido ante los ojos de la cazadora.

_ "Ugh"

La repentina queja de Celedonio, le hizo perder la atención hacia él, asistiéndolo cuando se tambaleó listo para caer de rodillas. Para cuando volvió la mirada hacia el árbol, el encapuchado ya se había ido. Mary dejó escapar un suspiro antes de volver la atención nuevamente al peón.

_ "Volvamos a casa" Sentenció con la mirada clavada en aquel árbol.

…..

El sol de la tarde filtraba su luz entre los cristales de la ventana, iluminando y calentando suavemente el ambiente activo en la cocina, mientras las criadas iban y venían presurosas en sus quehaceres. Sin embargo, para una de ellas en particular, la situación ameritaba su preocupación, fregándose las manos con nerviosismo y caminando de un lado al otro por todo el lugar.

_ "Cálmese ya, Josefina. No le hará nada bien a los nervios" Comentó la joven, mientras continuaba preparando algunos de los aperitivos que la señora Arkham le había encomendado.

_ "¡No puedo, Clarita! ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquila si ya falta media hora para las cuatro, y todavía no han llegado?!" La mujer se pasó las manos temblorosas por la frente y suspiró con ahogo. _ "Esto es terrible. Si el señor Arkham llega antes de que Mary no esté lista, esto será una guerra campal. Mi pobre niñita, mi torpe y descuidada niñita"

Pronto los escarpines de Josefina volvían a pisotear con impaciencia las baldosas pulidas de la cocina, y para cuando alzó la vista, vio entrar a su niña salpicada de sangre, con la ropa sucia, el pelo erizado y el abrigo rasgado, dejando obvios rastros de la mugre tras las botas marcando pesados pasos algo agotados. Para evitar inconvenientes, había utilizado la puerta de servicio, esa que daba al patio trasero de la casona.

_ "¡Dios mío!" La criada jadeó con las manos sobre la boca. El resto de las tres domésticas se quedaron sin habla y muy quietas. _ "¡Pero, ¿Qué te sucedió?!"

_ "Shhh, Josefina ¿Acaso puedes ser más escandalosa?" Mary la recriminó, liberándose de las pistoleras y su 'Kalina Ann'.

Le entregó las armas a Clarita, que con algo de dificultad debido al peso, las tomó como pudo.

_ "Clarita, lleva esto a mi habitación sin que te vea mi madre, y dile a Cipriano que me avise enseguida cuando vuelva Eliseo con el médico para Celedonio. Él está en el establo encargándose de Umbra" Le dijo con calma, mientras se masajeaba la nuca.

Estaba más que aliviada por haber encontrado a los caballos pastando en el camino que costeaba el bosque, eso los ayudó a llegar un poco más rápido.

_ "Sí, señorita" La jovencita asintió con mansedumbre y se encaminó a sus quehaceres.

_ "¡¿Cómo el médico para Celedonio?! ¿Vas a explicarme que es lo que sucede aquí?"

_ "Si dejas de gritar te contaré" Alzó la voz con el ceño marcado. Luego del silencio expectante, cambió el enfoque. _ "¿Mi madre?" Exhaló.

_ "…" Josefina la miró seriamente y suspiró. _ "Está en su habitación, arreglándose. Tu sabes… ¿Para la cita de HOY a las cuatro?" Le aclaró con obvio sarcasmo.

_ "Bien" Le alzó una ceja. _ "Prepárame la tina con agua caliente y el vestido ese, ese que te gusta tanto, el morado oscuro"

Le ordenó con la mano moviéndose en desdén y restándole importancia; obviando las ansias de la criada por recibir las respuestas y encaminándose a las escaleras hacia su habitación.

_ "Y no quiero oír tus quejas. Ya tuve suficiente en un día" Agregó por encima del hombro.

_ "¿Vas a tomar un baño? ¡Son las tres y media! Tu padre llegará en cualquier momento"

_ "Pues tendrá que esperar. No querrá verme en _estas fachas_ ¿O sí?" Dijo burlona.

La criada bufó viendo cómo se perdía la niña testaruda en los pasillos hacia las escaleras. Si este era el comienzo de algo, estaba segura de que no quería presenciar el resto.

…

_ "El agua ya está lista" Josefina salió de la sala de baño contigua a la habitación, mientras Mary sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, se inspeccionaba la trenza maltrecha de su cabello. _ "¿Qué estás haciendo?" La criada se acercó lentamente.

_ "Está estropeado" murmuró para sí misma. Sentía algo de lástima, pues el cabello largo y negro era heredado de su madre y siempre lo había cuidado. La hacía sentir bonita y femenina, a diferencia de esos ojos horribles que tenía gracias al bastardo innombrable.

_ "Veré que puedo hacer con tu peinado, ahora, deja de perder el tiempo y ve a bañarte. Yo me ocupo luego"

_ "No. Lo haré yo" Sentenció.

Tomando una pequeña navaja que ocultaba entre las cajitas de maquillaje y otras baratijas en su tocador, Mary se afirmó a su trenza y ladeó la cabeza para tener un mejor ángulo de visión en el espejo.

_ "¿Qué estas-?"

Demasiado tarde. Una trenza larga de cabello negro cayó al suelo y ella sintió la nuca libre, con los mechones rebeldes revoloteando cerca de sus pómulos y mejillas, otros al cuello y algunos frente a sus ojos. Esos también caerían al suelo. Con otro movimiento de su navaja, Mary se desprendió del cabello que estorbaba la visión y se miró al espejo con una sonrisa.

_ "Mucho mejor" Suspiró.

_ "¿Qué has hecho?" Dijo con horror la criada.

_ "Es solo cabello, Josefina. Vuelve a crecer" Le aclaró ceñuda. _ "Ahora sí, un buen baño no me vendría nada mal" Y con eso, se encaminó campante hacia el baño, dejando a Josefina boquiabierta.

…

El agua le sentó de maravillas. Estaba con la temperatura justa, haciendo que el vapor la envolviera en una cálida y reconfortante nube que la adormecía. Dejando que su cuerpo se relaje en la tina de latón, Mary recostó la cabeza en una toalla que había acomodado como almohada y cerró los ojos… pensando.

Era increíble cómo su vida había dado un vuelco impresionante en tan solo días. Su futuro compromiso, la salud de su madre, el regreso de padre. Frunció el ceño, reprendiéndose a sí misma por ponerse a pensar en que estaba a tan solo minutos de conocer a quien sería justo heredero de su odio, todo gracias a otro benefactor de su desprecio… Arkham.

Sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente, pues no quería pensar en el futuro no tan lejano, se volvió a pensar en el pasado bien fresco, más bien a tan solo unos minutos atrás. Lo había vuelto a ver. Luego de un año, el _'Encapuchado'_ volvió a la ciudad.

Recordarlo le hizo apretar los dientes en la frustración que le daba no conocerle el rostro, y en la irritación que le causaba su arrogancia, de creerse su salvador y de quitarle la diversión de la cacería.

_Hace un año atrás…_

_Estaba ahogada por su respiración pesada que le hacía arder los pulmones, por el jadeo continuo que no cesaba y le resecaba la garganta, por la falta de aire tras correr incansablemente entre los callejones, y de sus músculos duros como rocas, que agotados, le daban una horrible sensación de ardor. Ella se maldijo una vez más por imprudente y volvió a mirar por encima de su hombro. Todavía la seguían. Llenó en la medida que pudo sus pulmones con aire, y ordenó a sus piernas a no detenerse. _

_El toque de queda que la Orden había implementado luego de las siete de la tarde, había sido pronunciado hace una hora ya, y ella aún no había llegado a casa de Patty. _

_Había acordado con Eliseo que la llevaría hasta la ciudad en el coche y que desde allí ella caminaría a la mansión Lowell, no muy lejos del centro de Fortuna, porque según ella 'Tenía dieciséis años y sabía cuidarse sola'; pero se distrajo y se le hizo tarde. Estaba oscuro, hacía frío y comenzaba a llover. Más torpe no pudo ser._

_Un paso en falso, donde su escarpín se encontró con un adoquín fuera de lugar, la envió al suelo con la violencia de su velocidad desmedida. El estómago se le contrajo y gimió con dolor cuando cayó de rodillas, su vestido empapado y dañado gracias a un charco de barro que abundaba en los callejones de la zona plebe de Fortuna. Se dio la vuelta e intentó levantarse rápidamente, pero el dolor en su tobillo se hizo vivo en un nuevo grito de dolor. Estaría agradecida de no habérselo roto. Al darse la vuelta, abrió los ojos con sorpresa y un poco de miedo, mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo para evitar a ese grupo pequeño de demonios flotantes – que más tarde supo que se llamaban Mephistos- que se acercaban a ella con lentitud amenazadora._

_Al ver la luz brillante en la garra de cada mephisto, instintivamente Mary cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió con un brazo, resignada a recibir el golpe. Pero no fue así. _

_Un sonido de acero filoso y pesado se hizo eco entre los viejos edificios cortando el aire con facilidad, para que pronto los demonios chillaran, explotando en un burbujeante y pegajoso fin. La jovencita abrió los ojos con cuidado y miró bajo la claridad de una farola cercana, a un encapuchado que sacudía una espada enorme para que el acero volviera a su color y temperatura normal, antes de llevársela nuevamente a la espalda con un sonoro 'Jhm' bastante engreído. _

_Bajo el efecto de la lluvia y la poca iluminación, ella no alcanzó a divisar el rostro aunque hacía su mejor esfuerzo por reconocerlo bajo esa capucha, mientras se levantaba con cuidado de no apoyar todo su peso en el tobillo lesionado._

_Lo vio voltearse para seguir su camino y enseguida supo que necesitaba frenarlo._

_ _ "¡Espera!" Lo llamó. Cojeando, se encaminó despacio hacia él._

_El hombre se frenó, no del todo entendiendo porqué obedecía a una mocosa imprudente. Se dio media vuelta y la observó, tratando de comprender esa sensación de familiaridad que repentinamente lo hacía vulnerable frente a ella. La estudió con atención. ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía desde antes si nunca había estado en esta ciudad? Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, sin prestarle demasiada importancia._

__ "No eres de la Orden" La joven lo sacó de su repentino letargo. Él alzó las cejas, gesto que, por debajo de su capucha, ella no alcanzó a ver._

__ "Vaya niña inteligente ¿Qué te dio ese indicio?" Se burló con ese particular tono de voz irritante._

__ "No soy una niña" Sentenció Mary, definitivamente ofendida. _

_Con una amplia sonrisa, el encapuchado hizo una reverencia exagerada y se inclinó hacia delante, aun dejando ver sus dientes blancos; sus caninos extrañamente un poquitito más largos que los parámetros normales. Solo un poquito._

__ "Mis disculpas, mi Lady" Añadió con un toque sensual a su voz. _

_Ella rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua. Cuando lo vio darse la vuelta nuevamente, Mary alzó su voz._

__ "Entonces trabajas para **ellos**" Esas palabras lograron detenerlo._

__ "No trabajo para nadie, cariño. Solo soy yo" Le aclaró por encima del hombro, repentinamente serio._

_Con la lluvia haciéndose más pesada y algún relámpago ocasional que comenzó a resonar en la noche fría de mayo, el encapuchado continuó en su camino, dejándola estática y pensativa bajo la farola._

__ "¡Espera! ¡No me has dicho tu nombre!" Ella le gritó por última vez. Él se volvió sobre su hombro con otra sonrisa fresca, pero sin detener su paso._

_ _ "Cierto. No te lo he dicho" Le dijo, antes de perderse en la oscuridad de la noche._

_Mary, temblando de frío y empapada de pies a cabeza, lo hubiera seguido por el simple hecho de que la curiosidad la inquietaba, sin importar el dolor en su tobillo o el futuro resfrío que se pescaría. Pero sabía que debía llegar pronto a lo de Patty, pues se armaría un revuelo de aquellos cuando su madre se enterara por boca de Nina, de sus aventuras en los callejones de Fortuna._

_Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar quién era, pues tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que lo vería…_

_ "¡¿Todavía estás en el agua?!" Ese repentino grito la sacó rápidamente de su ensueño.

Con fastidio, Mary levantó los párpados somnolientos y vio a la mujer agitada, acercarse a ella.

_ "¡Hey, ¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Mary se quejó, cuando la sintió obligarla a sentarse en la tina y comenzar a fregarle la cabeza. _ "¡No soy una niña! ¡Puedo bañarme sola!" Rezongó, espantándole suavemente las manos. Josefina insistió.

_ "Pues no lo parece como te estás comportando, Mary. ¡Y deja de moverte! Tu padre ya ha llegado y está preguntando por ti" Reprendió con firmeza.

Bufando de mala gana, Mary se cruzó de brazos con la expresión de un gato mojado y enojado, mientras la dejaba hacer. No podía creerlo, volvía a tener cinco años otra vez. Este sí que sería un día para olvidar.

…

_ "Estás preciosa, Mary" Josefina le sonrió dulcemente, con las manos juntas sobre el pecho.

La joven solo le dio una sonrisa falsa, de parpados caídos y labios ligeramente curvos. Con su vestido morado oscuro, muy oscuro y aterciopelado, que le ajustaba las mangas largas en los brazos tonificados –ocultando un par de cicatrices-, le mostraba la piel porcelana de su escote ligeramente pronunciado, y se ceñía en la cintura para luego caer pesadamente a los pies; Mary se veía de igual modo opacada. No sonreía con frescura, ni sus ojos chispeaban alegres, como normalmente una jovencita se sentiría en un día como hoy. Hasta incluso estaba más pálida de lo normal.

_ "Estás más linda que nunca" Josefina le acomodó un mechón de cabello, tratando de ocultar la rebeldía y desprolijidad de su nuevo peinado. _ "Ese hombre caerá rendido a tus pies cuando…."

_ "Cuando lo golee un disparo de mi Dragoon, eso te lo aseguro" Mary bromeó con obvio sarcasmo.

_ "¡Mary Arkham! ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esas cosas?"

_ "Ay Josefina no empieces. Sabes que nunca le dispararía a una persona… … Que no lo merezca" Murmuró el final.

_ "…" La criada negó con la cabeza. _ "De todos modos, sé que él morirá de amor por ti, y tú por él… estoy segura"

_ "Pff…ajajaja. Lo-lo siento, J-josefina" Se disculpó cuando la criada le frunció el ceño, tratando de sofocar su repentina carcajada. _ "Es que eres tan cursi"

_ "Y tú muy impertinente" La mujer evidentemente se había ofendido.

_ "Lo siento" Dijo, aunque no era cierto. Solo porque ella era como una madre, intentó parecer apenada. _ "Es que tú sabes muy bien que eso no pasará" La joven se acomodó la manga del vestido, quitándole importancia. Realmente eso no la angustiaba en absoluto.

_ "No predispongas tu corazón de esa manera, Mary"

_ "Jamás, óyeme bien Josefina…"

Con la mirada amenazante y mucha seriedad, Mary no pudo evitar levantar un poco la voz, cambiando drásticamente su humor.

_ "… Jamás voy a enamorarme de un imbécil que tuvo que comprarme como si fuera una vaca en el mercado, porque de otra forma no hubiera podido tenerme. Jamás, Josefina. Que te quede bien claro"

De repente, ofendida, ella se estudió una vez más en el espejo antes de salir.

_ "Ni bien tenga la certeza de que ha pagado las deudas que el idiota de Arkham ha contraído, y de que la salud de mi madre está en buenas condiciones, me marcharé de este lugar. No lo sé, tal vez suba al primer barco que se me cruce… no lo sé"

La doméstica jadeó y se llevó las manos a la boca, con horror, porque la sabía capaz de cualquier cosa. Al verle el rostro pálido y a punto de llorar, Mary la observó por el espejo y suspiró. Se maldijo internamente, por ser tan dura con sus palabras. Josefina era una mujer mayor, no mucho, pero lo suficiente para ganarse disgustos, que ella reconocía, siempre estaba dándoselos. Se volvió a la mujer acongojada y trató de consolarla tomándole las manos con delicadeza.

_ "Tranquila, Josefina. Lo siento, no quise preocuparte de esa forma"

_ "Júrame que jamás escaparas de esa forma, Mary. Júramelo" Le pidió en un hilo de voz.

_ "Está bien"

_ "¡Júramelo, por el amor a tu madre!" Le insistió.

_ "…" La miró a los ojos y al momento desvió la mirada. No podía, realmente no podía.

De pronto, se sintió demasiado vulnerable; que hablaran así de su madre era un verdadero puñal y si algo realmente no podía hacer era jurar en vano a nombre de Kalina. Dispuesta a ocultar su debilidad que la irritaba de sobre forma, Mary le dio le un beso en la frente a Josefina y le soltó con suavidad las manos.

_ "Se me hace tarde" Le murmuró.

Con esas palabras, la joven cazadora salió de su habitación dispuesta a enfrentar su destino, aguardando por ella en la sala de estar.

…

Bajó peldaño por peldaño con precisión, pues tenía que admitirlo, estaba un poco nerviosa. La situación era por demás bizarra y no le agradaba en absoluto sentirse tan… expuesta. De todos modos, llenó los pulmones de aire, como dándose el valor para enfrentar lo que sea, y descendió hasta el final de la escalera.

Al llegar a la arcada que divide el hall de la sala de estar, Mary entrecerró los ojos a causa de la claridad del sol poniéndose en el horizonte como muestra de las cinco y media de la tarde otoñal, ángulo que, al filtrar la luz por el ventanal, deslumbraba la figura del hombre frente a los cristales brillando. Ella solo podía oír el crepitar del fuego en la sala y los pájaros piando en el exterior, mientras en la sala solo se encontraba este hombre de pie frente a ese ventanal, observando el paisaje del jardín, con las manos detrás de la espalda a modo reflexivo.

Mary se aclaró la garganta para dar a conocer su presencia y caminó lentamente hacia él, esquivando el sofá confidente y la mesita que se situaba en su costado luciendo un jarrón, una antigua reliquia que festoneaba su madre en la sala más elegante de su hogar. Y allí permaneció petrificada, observándolo, a unos cuantos pasos de él cuando sus ojos dejaron de destellar a causa del encandilamiento. Junto con su quietud, parecían irse los colores de su rostro. ¿Por qué el estómago se le puso como una roca?

De repente, supo que no quería verle el rostro, pues había visto lo suficiente ya. Sin embargo, se llenó de valor y mantuvo la prestancia.

_ "Buenas tardes" Su voz salió casi aniñada y se abofeteó internamente por entrar en este estado patético.

Él sabía que ella estaba allí. Pudo oler su dulce esencia bajando por las escaleras y sus pasos tímidos hacia él, insegura, deliciosa y tentadoramente vulnerable. Se dio media vuelta con calma, reprimiendo con éxito esa sonrisa lobuna y burlona que amenazaba con imprimirse en sus labios, y se dejó conocer con el rostro estoico sin mueca de agrado o todo lo contrario; ese gesto característico en él.

El silencio que provino fue intenso, muy largo y también revelador.

_ "¡Tú!" Gritó Mary con aire admonitorio.

Fue más como una exhalación entre sorprendida y abrumada, que le hizo arder la garganta cuando la profirió. Tenía los ojos bicolores muy abiertos, la boca seca y las mejillas arreboladas, porque sabía que en cualquier momento, el vómito verbal vendría a la vanguardia. ¡¿Esto era una mala broma, verdad?!

_ "Digo, s-señor Sparda ¿Qué esta…? Creo que hay un mal entendido, yo creí… bueno, mi padre me dijo que… bueno, en realidad…"

Mary cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva. Sabía que estaba balbuceando como una criatura de cinco años y eso no le gustaba nada. Apretó los puños y se concentró.

_ "No será que… Digo, usted no es… con quien yo…"

No pudo preguntar. No se animaba a oír la verdad. Sí, ella, Mary Arkham, dueña de una lengua bífida, de un vocabulario extenso en sarcasmo y palabras hirientes, y de un porte de Reina mezclado con amazona, ahora se veía confundida, nerviosa, ansiosa y por sobre todo, comenzaba a cabrearse. Nada bueno podía venir de ella enojada, frustrada y con un demonio de pie frente a ella.

Vergil se mantuvo callado y se mostraba casi aburrido, lo que a Mary le hizo arder la sangre de pura irritación. Como no tenía ánimos de perder el tiempo con todas estas trivialidades de la etiqueta, supuso que debía darle una rápida y concisa respuesta, para obviar el resto del protocolo que de nada le servía a él. Bueno, no más que hasta el momento. Él sabía a la perfección que esto solo era parte de algo más grande e importante. Algo más que no era necesario hacerle conocer a ella, ni mucho menos. Se ahorraría las palabras.

En señal de acuerdo, el híbrido solo se limitó a asentir tranquilamente con la cabeza, dándole a conocer su tan ansiada respuesta.

Claro de que a pesar que la conocía impulsiva –aquella noche en el castillo, lo comprobó- Vergil no era conocedor de los límites que la joven conllevaba con esos arrebatos. Los límites eran nulos.

Con un veloz movimiento, Mary se adueñó del jarrón a su lado y con una fuerza avasallante se lo arrojó directo a la cabeza. Desafortunadamente para ella, desconocía de los rápidos reflejos del semi diablo. Casi como parte de un juego no muy divertido, Vergil ladeó la cabeza, y a pesar de que la vieja porcelana le pasó a milímetros del rostro, no le tocó ni un solo pelo. La antigüedad se estrelló contra el marco del ventanal haciéndose añicos y para mayor escándalo, el estruendo no pasó desapercibido por el resto de la gente ajena a esta situación.

_ "¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí?"

Kalina Ann llegó por el pasillo detrás de Mary y se interpuso entre el desconocido de cabello blanco y su hija, obviamente exigiéndole con la mirada una explicación a la de ojos bicolores. Le frunció el ceño, confundida, al observar de cerca el nuevo look de su hija; pensó en indagar las razones más tarde, por ahora solo quería saber porque tanto escándalo en su casa.

La joven solo miraba al mitad diablo con determinación, su pardo rojizo y verde azulado brillaban ante el fuego de la chimenea, su puño se cerró y la respiración se le agitó notablemente; empeorando aun cuando notó que él le sostenía la mirada con aburrimiento y bastante arrogancia.

_ "¿Y bien?" Insistió Kalina.

Mary observó que al momento en que su madre habló, el invitado no bienvenido sufrió un espasmo en su mano, como negándose a cerrar el puño, aunque su rostro ni se inmutó. Eso la hizo entrecerrar los ojos en sospecha; sin embargo y sin parpadear, se volvió a su madre, en una práctica bastante acertada de calma.

_ "El caballero aquí tiene manos torpes" Declaró, ganándose la mirada acusatoria de su madre. _ "Estaba estudiando el jarrón y cuando lo saludé se le resbaló de las manos, ¿Verdad?" Mary se volvió al albino, mirándolo fijamente. Él curvó ligeramente los labios.

_ "Cierto"

La voz de Vergil se dio a conocer en el silencio y la joven se estremeció ante el sonido oscuro y sensual que cargó el ambiente de tensión; él lo notó al instante. Caminando con ese porte aristócrata característico, se acercó a Kalina y le tomó suavemente la mano para besarle el dorso en un saludo formal. La mujer sonrió halagada y lo miró con ternura, algo que a Mary le causó aún más intriga y fastidio, pues su madre no actuaba así con cualquiera. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

_ "Mis disculpas señora. Me comprometo a remplazarlo por uno nuevo"

_ "No, por favor. No se moleste" Kalina batió la mano con desdén. _ "Tome asiento por favor, señor…" Ella esperó a que se presentara.

_ "Solo Vergil" Declaró. Le cedió el asiento y ella con una sonrisa lo aceptó.

Se volvió a Mary que observaba esta patética pantomima de galante, totalmente colérica, con los ojos muy abiertos y el rostro completamente encarnado. Como parte de esta ligera demostración de caballerismo, Vergil le tomó la mano con firmeza y ella sintió que el nudo en su estómago se agravaba, como un cosquilleo que le molestaba y le daba ganas de gritarle. Tomó el acto como repulsivo e instintivamente se entregó a retirar la mano como del fuego, aunque pronto el movimiento se detuvo cuando el albino cerró con más fuerza su mano y la trajo hacia él.

La joven frunció ligeramente el ceño y apretó los dientes cuando creyó oír el crujido de sus dedos atrapados en esa mano grande y fuerte; le dolió, sin embargo la mirada de despreció no amenguó ni un solo instante. El efecto se intensificó cuando la piel blanca y fría de su pequeña mano, sintió por primera vez la suavidad y calidez de esos labios ínfimamente curvados en una sonrisa pedante. Sus iris cobalto penetrándole el alma con esa mirada ardiente, eran un toque extra para la sensación abrumadora y desconocida que la consumía por dentro.

_ "Un gusto volver a verla, señorita Arkham" Le murmuró en esa voz que le erizaba la piel.

_ "Solo Mary" Escupió con arrogancia e intentó sin éxito, clavarle las uñas en la mano.

_ "Veo que ya se ha presentado" La voz de su desgracia, conocido como Arkham, provino desde el mismo pasillo.

_ "Así es" Aclaró Vergil en voz alta, mirando fijamente a Mary y soltándole la mano en una suave caricia.

Ella se estremeció y con esa mirada penetrante, recordó la primera vez que lo vio, recordó absolutamente todo. Se masajeó distraídamente la mano adolorida, aun con los ojos clavados en él, pues recordó especialmente cuando lo vio con Marlene en la Cámara del Maestro. Le corrió un escalofrío y apartó la vista rápidamente, al memorar esa agitación, el jadeo, los movimientos, y sin duda la impertinencia del hombre al presentarse luego frente a ella. Sin embargo, decidió no ocultar su malestar y ella misma se imprimió una mueca de disgusto y asco, mientras, en solo segundos, lo volvía a mirar con la mirada desafiante.

_ "El caballero aquí presente es un fiel socio en algunos negocios, mi señora" Arkham le aclaró a Kalina, quien observaba un poco confundida el cruce de mirada entre su hija y el albino.

_ "Bueno, es un placer conocerlo" Kalina le sonrió y extendió una mano señalándole el asiento frente a ella y a su esposo. _ "Tome asiento por favor. Nos encantaría que nos acompañara esta tarde"

Vergil, que no era muy devoto a las actividades sociales, que en nada le interesaban porque definitivamente tenía mejores cosas que hacer, intentó ocultar lo mejor que pudo su desgano. Tras desviar calmadamente la mirada de Mary, que parecía estar en un mundo interno de reflexiones, se acercó a su asiento y se entregó a la plática trivial de la cual evadió ciertas preguntas a la perfección, y otras las precisó con firmeza y casi monosilábicamente.

Mary, en cambio, permaneció de pie como congelada en el tiempo, con los ojos clavados en él con completo descaro, definitivamente pensando en cuantas cosas deseaba gritarle y otras tantas que podía hacerle teniendo sus pistolas en mano. Esto era peor de cómo lo imagino, no solo casarse, sino ¡Casarse con un demonio! En cuanto llegó a unas cuantas conclusiones, le dio una mirada torva a su padre que no mostró signos de alteración, y pronto recuperó el habla.

_ "Si me disculpas madre, yo me retiro" La joven dio media vuelta para volverse a su habitación, aunque fue detenida por una mano que se cerró con precisión en su brazo. Ella se volvió con el ceño marcado.

_ "¿Realmente desea privarme de su presencia… señorita Arkham?" Esa voz la volvió a estremecer.

Ella intentó soltarse disimuladamente, porque aunque no le importara lo que él creyera de ella, no podía seguir actuando como una mocosa malcriada, no en frente de su madre, y mucho menos de Arkham que le daría un tiempo bastante duro más tarde. Sin embargo… su mordacidad no podía ser detenida…

_ "Su merced no debe de poner tanto énfasis en sus declaraciones, pues pareciera que realmente le importara mi insignificante presencia. Después de todo, no parece ser el tipo de **_persona_** clemente a una simple vida… humana" Le alzó una ceja, como diciendo _'Prueba que me equivoco… demonio'_

_ "Curioso, no creí que una joven con su… vehemencia, se dejara llevar por las apariencias y las habladurías. Sin embargo, querida, admito que tiene razón. Mi clemencia a una simple vida humana puede ser discutida, pero ¿decir insignificante su presencia? No podría estar más equivocada, si esta cita la he pedido solo para verla. Después de todo, es mi prometida… ¿No es así?"

El albino le dio una mirada más que elocuente: _"Atrévete a desmentirlo delante de tu madre y estás acabada" _Si esta mocosa creyó que iba a retroceder con sus insultos adornados, estaba muy equivocada. Vergil era habilidoso en más de un sentido y la elocuencia jamás le fallaba. Sí, no tenía reparos de declarar su boda, aquí mismo y ahora, porque no importaba agotar los recursos necesarios para llegar al objetivo.

Él necesitaba que llegara viva al momento de la luna sangrante, y si para ello debía mantener su custodia legal como 'esposo', entonces lo haría, pues estaba seguro que su _socio_ aquí no estaba enterado de los cambios de último momento; cambios en los que el hombre de ojos bicolor, ya no estaba incluido en las ecuaciones. De hecho nunca lo estuvo.

_ "¿Cómo es eso de prometida, señor?" Kalina estaba realmente confundida. Comenzó a mirar a los tres acompañantes en la habitación que parecían haberle ocultado algo. _ "Mary, jamás me ha dicho nada"

_ "Eso es porque quería sorprenderla, ¿no es así Mary?" Arkham la miró fijamente.

La joven boquiabierta, admitió que la declaración impulsiva de su 'prometido' la había tomado con la guardia baja y como resultado, no tuvo qué objetar. Con un gusto amargo de desencanto por la pequeña batalla perdida, Mary se entregó a mirar a su madre confundida, para darle una sonrisa forzada y temblorosa, que era más por la ira que le causaba tener que retroceder en una pelea, ya sea verbal… o física, que por el dolor de estómago que le ocasionaba mentirle.

_ "Así es, madre" Mary finalmente habló. Se acercó a ella que le extendía los brazos con una amplia sonrisa y la abrazó con suavidad.

_ "Mi niña, estoy tan contenta" Su madre le murmuró sobre el cabello, acariciándolo suavemente y debido a la posición, Mary no alcanzó a ver la sonrisa entristecida de la mujer.

Kalina la separó de si y le sonrió esta vez con mayor entusiasmo, la nostalgia en su mirada parda apagada que supo en su momento brillar con salud, como su piel pálida y ojerosa ocultando bajo la ligera capa de maquillaje, intentaban ocultar el agotamiento de un largo sufrimiento. Se volvió al hombre de cabello blanco, que inmute la observaba fijamente, con seriedad pero serenidad al mismo tiempo.

_ "Mis felicitaciones para ambos"

Una vez más, la descendiente de la sacerdotisa miró con calma a los dos jóvenes, mientras les sonreía con ternura. A pesar de sentir que conocía a ese par de ojos azules demasiado claros y ese cabello tan blanco como la nieve, no podía recordar de dónde; sin embargo, de algo estaba segura, esa extraña sensación, como una reconfortante calidez en su pecho, le daba una rara seguridad de que no podría entregar a su hija en mejores manos… extraño como parezca, sabía que el tiempo le daría la razón.

El destino haría lo suyo…

...

**Ok. Odio el final de este capítulo, me ha traído tantos dolores de cabeza esta parte de la historia –sobre todo los diálogos de Verge- que me pareció desvariar en muchas ocasiones, no obstante, quise dejarlo abierto para el próximo, pues no veo la hora de escribir a la parejita ya junta :3 Buenas noticias: ¡Apareció Dante! Y al parecer ya conocía a Lady desde hace un tiempito y como en la verdadera historia, él le dio su nombre; no podía dejar a mi gemelo favorito fuera de esto :3 *Choca puños con Dante*… veremos cómo sigue, por ahora déjame saber lo que piensas de este capítulo.**

*** Balio –El caballo de Dante- Cuenta la historia que la yegua Podarga parió dos potros, Janto y Balio. Mientras el primero era negro e inmortal, el segundo era blanco y mortal. Ambos iguales, tanto fuertes como rápidos, fueron obsequiados a Peleo y Tetis en su boda, padres de Aquiles; padrillos que más tarde, acompañarían al héroe en el relato de la Ilíada. Ya se imaginarán el nombre del azulejo negro de Vergil xD. **

**Saludos, LadySky!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

_El fuego lo consumió todo. _

_Así como el sol se tornaba anaranjado y el día moría lentamente en el crepúsculo, las chicharras se anunciaban a campo abierto, donde la vida que se conoció ya no volvería a ser la misma._

__ "Te digo que ya está abandonado. ¿A caso no lo ves?"_

__ "No me gusta este lugar, me da mala espina, por algo la casona aún está en llamas, eso quiere decir que deben estar cerca todavía. ¡Vamos Emmet! Volvamos al burdel por algunas chicas" _

__ "¡Enzo, todavía no entiendo cómo te uniste a los Rebeldes con lo cobarde que eres!" _

_La discusión normal entre los novatos forasteros había ganado terreno en las caballerizas de esta estancia que habían hallado abandonada mientras deambulaban por el bosque a pocos kilómetros de aquí. La vieja mansión había sido consumida por las llamas, pero el establo que estaba bien alejado se mantuvo en buenas condiciones; afortunadamente con todos los caballos sanos._

__ "Te digo que no hay más que caballos aquí Emmet ¿Qué carajo vas a encontrar más que bosta y heno?"_

__ "Enzo si te vino el período entonces ¡muévete y déjame inspeccionar a mí! Estos ricachones tienen que tener algún escondite secreto donde guardan las cosas valiosas. ¿Sabes lo que son cosas valiosas? Esas que te pagan las putas, Enzo. Y las que te pagan el alcohol, borracho estúpido"_

__ "Pues supongo que-" _

_Y entonces un sonido interrumpió._

__ "¿Qué fue eso?"_

__ "Shhh" Emmet le tapó la boca con una mano. _ "¿Oíste?" Sus ojos revolotearon por el lugar, tratando de agudizar el oído._

__ "Mh-nh-mh-mhmm" Enzo rezongó._

__ "Shhh. Ahí está de nuevo" El sonido era como un jadeo entrecortado y de a momentos lejano. _

_Con mucha cautela, Emmet desenfundó su Remington que llevaba terciada sobre la espalda y apuntó entre unas matas de heno en el esquinero del fondo. La poca iluminación del anochecer comenzaba a dificultar la visión, sin embargo, se acercó despacio soltando el agarre del italiano, que curioseando mantuvo la guardia detrás de él. Reguló la respiración y a la cuenta de tres, Emmet empujó un poco de heno con la punta de su rifle mientras sentía golpear algo metálico en el proceso._

_Los dos retrocedieron de un salto. _

__ "¡¿Pero que-?!" Enzo se tapó la boca con las manos._

_Era un lío de sangre, cubierto de heno y hollín. Asido con fuerza a una enorme espada de diseño medieval, un pequeño tiritaba, hipaba y jadeaba, intentando contener las lágrimas y controlar su respiración. Sin embargo, cuando alzó esa mirada azul grisácea oculta bajo su cabello oscurecido por el hollín, Emmet descubrió un par de ojos que lo paralizaron por minutos, hasta golpearlo con una dura realización._

__ "Es él" Rompió el silencio._

__ "¿Qué?"_

__ "Es… es igual que el tipo de la pintura"_

__ "¿Qué pintura, de que-?"_

__ "Enzo" Lo miró directamente a los ojos. _ "Es idéntico al tipo de la pintura. Esa que vimos el otro día cuando nos colamos en el castillo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Grue se quedó como raro y pensativo mirándola?"_

__ "Oh…" El italiano cayó en la cuenta. Volvió su atención al niño tembloroso. Parecía mal herido. _ "Hey crío… ¿Te encuentras bien?" Y con cuidado acercó la mano para ayudarlo._

__ "¡GRRrrr!" El pequeño albino enseñó sus dientes filosos, con los iris cobalto bordeados por una fina línea escarlata y pequeñas venas púrpuras latiéndole en el cuello. El hombre retiró la mano con rapidez._

__ "¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡¿Viste eso?!" Con los ojos ensanchados, Enzo retrocedió unos pasos. Emmet se quedó mirando al pequeño detenidamente. _

__ "Hazlo de nuevo" _

__ "¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? Hazlo tú si quieres perder la mano"_

__ "Maricón" Murmuró. _

_Como si se tratase de una fiera, Emmet acercó la punta de su rifle para tocar al niño en el hombro. No se esperaba la próxima reacción, pues el pequeño híbrido gruñó más fuerte y esta vez se abalanzó hacia los Rebeldes. El repentino movimiento tomó por sorpresa al joven, que por acto reflejo, estremeció el dedo en el gatillo._

_Un disparo inquietó a los caballos y luego… silencio._

__ "¡Lo mataste! ¡Mataste a un niño!" _

_Enzo, completamente horrorizado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Jamás lo creyó capaz. Estaba comenzando a creer que había sido mala idea unirse a los rebeldes para ganar plata 'fácil'. _

_El peliblanco había flaqueado ante el impacto en el pecho, que por inercia le hizo perder el agarre de su espada y caer de espaldas de nuevo al heno, donde ahora, yacía su cuerpo con una flor escarlata brotando de la herida que comenzaba a sanar lentamente._

__ "¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Lo mataste!" Enzo negó con la cabeza. _ "Yo me largo de aquí"_

__ "¡Cierra el pico Enzo y mira!" Emmet estudió al albino con fijeza; su compañero italiano intentó calmarse y hacer lo mismo. _ "Dame tu chaqueta" _

__ "¿Qué? ¿Para qué quieres mi chaqueta?" _

__ "Solo dámela"_

__ "No"_

__ "¡Enzo! Voy a envolverlo con ella y lo llevaremos para que Grue lo vea"_

__ "¡No vas a meter a un cadáver en mi chaqueta!"_

__ "¡Que no está muerto! ¡¿Ves?!"_

_A pesar de ser casi imperceptible, el movimiento del pequeño pecho indicaba la respiración calmada, como si estuviera en un sueño profundo. Con ligero temblor, Enzo se quitó el abrigo y se lo entregó a Emmet, quien envolvió cuidadosamente al pequeño mestizo en ella. Se agachó para conseguir la espada medieval y se la arrojó a Enzo, que con torpeza intentó sobrellevar el peso del filoso acero. Se llevó al niño sobre el hombro y con determinación, Emmet tomó uno de los caballos para llegar cuanto antes a Grue. No se imaginaría ni en millones de años lo que tenía para mostrarle. Se ganaría la confianza del jefe y quizás algún otro beneficio más._

_Enzo se quedó mirándolo con incredulidad y sacudió la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, pues tenía el presentimiento de que pagarían caro por esto. Sin embargo, antes de salir se volteó rápidamente a sus espaldas, ya que le había parecido oír un quejido muy débil proveniente desde el mismo rincón; aunque quizás a estas alturas estaba algo paranoico. Salió con rapidez, montando uno de los caballos para seguir a Emmet, perdiéndose en aquél rincón una delgada mano ensangrentada que se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. _

_Pronto ambos mercenarios se perdieron por el camino hacia las colinas Ferrum, a unos cuantos kilómetros al este, donde el sol anaranjado se ocultaba tras sus espaldas y le coronaban el final del día. _

_El día en que nada volvería a ser lo mismo._

.

…

.

Miles de pequeños copos bailoteaban al aire helado de la noche, sumándose a ese colchón blanco que se extendía a lo largo y a lo ancho de Fortuna brillando en su esplendor albo bajo la luna perfectamente redonda en lo alto de la oscuridad; esa luz que se difuminaba entre el ramaje deshojado de los altos cipreses a su alrededor y se perdía en las sombras.

Exhaló suavemente una nube blanca de vapor mientras cerró los ojos, entregándose a oír el silencio con calma, el puño apretando firmemente a Yamato entre sus dedos. Su capa azul oscura ondeaba milimétricamente, rozándole las botas que se hundían bajo la nieve, y aun podía sentir cómo los copos acariciaban su rostro pétreo al inclinarlo hacia arriba, abriendo lentamente los parpados caídos de aburrimiento. Él miró fijamente la luna. Sus orbes cerúleos helados brillaban como perfectas esferas de plata.

Vergil no estaba pensando ni mucho menos tramando algo. De hecho, estaba reflexionando.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de haber contraído nupcias con la 'mocosa obstinada' y vagamente se preguntaba si había sido una buena idea traerla a casa consigo. Se negó a creer que se había equivocado, más aun sabiendo el destino que le esperaba si ella permanecía bajo el mismo techo que William. Apegarse al plan había parecido lo más lógico al momento.

La boda se había efectuado en la más estricta confidencialidad de la mansión Arkham, donde no más de treinta personas acudieron a la ceremonia, todos por parte de la novia; por parte del novio no hubo invitados y nadie cometió la indiscreción de preguntar el porqué. Se sabía de su padre, pero nada de su madre, y aunque se sospechaba quien lo había criado, nadie se animaba a darlo por sentado. El silencio era la elección más inteligente si se quería conservar la vida.

A ciencia cierta, Vergil no estaba interesado en absoluto que la gente supiera de sus planes, sabía que tarde o temprano el rumor correría de todos modos. Y en cuanto a Mary, también lo prefería así; ella se ahorraría la humillación, aunque sabía que se había convertido en el blanco perfecto de los cotilleos recelosos de las solteronas en todo Fortuna.

Sin embargo, tras dos semanas de convivencia, el semidiablo supo que esa insolente se había convertido en una molestia. Una de las grandes. De esas que traen varios dolores de cabeza. No, no era por sus constantes miradas de desprecio o esos patéticos juegos de palabras a los que ella llamaba insultos; no, nada de eso. Él fácilmente evadía su existencia. El punto de quiebre sobrevino cuando ella sobrepasó los límites de su tolerancia, lo cual fue el comienzo de una innegable cadena de sucesos que lo trajo hasta aquí a estas horas de la media noche.

Un momento. Un estúpido e insignificante acto que se inició como una muestra de superioridad, bastó para literalmente rasgar una parte de sus convicciones dejando que entre la luz. Era como un claro de sol calentando suavemente un cubo duro de hielo; un frío y calculador iceberg que era su alma, dejándolo gotear lentamente en su interior para descubrir algo que había muerto hace mucho. O al menos… él creía haber asesinado con eficacia hace tiempo.

¿A caso Cassandra había tenido razón?

_._

_..._

_._

__ "Ya la acomodé en su cuarto sobre el ala sur" Le comentó la mujer con las manos enguantadas y los dedos entrelazados frente al torso. _ "Parece que no ha tenido quejas hasta el momento. Es amplia y tiene una linda vista al bosque"_

_El escritorio los dividía y más aún la indiferencia de Vergil sobre el tema, ya que sumido en la lectura de su libro, apoyaba cómodamente las botas sobre el roble y aguardaba que su taza de té se tornara a una temperatura potable. La mujer suspiró ante la evasiva, recorriendo sus ojos por las estanterías que abarcaban las paredes en su totalidad, desde el cielorraso al piso repletas de libros, antes de volverse al heredero de Sparda._

__ "Deberías considerar la opción que te ofrecí, Vergil" Comentó tranquilamente. _ "Más vale prevenir que curar"_

__ "Cassandra, recuérdame cuándo fue que pedí tu consejo" Comentó el albino, volviendo la página amarillenta cuidadosamente. Su tono no era para nada bromista. No en absoluto._

__ "Vergil" Ella sentenció firmemente y sin miedo._

_El hombre alzó una ceja delgada ante la impertinencia y le devolvió la mirada aburrida, encontrándose con los pacíficos pero determinantes orbes níveos de la mujer. Azotando el libro cerrado contra el escritorio, el híbrido suspiró con desgano._

__ "Te dije que no es necesario. No pasará" Afirmó, alzando su taza para beber un sorbo._

_Un silencio palpable se adueñó del lugar, dejando al diablo de azul en la espera a que se desalojara la sala de su uso privado antes de perder la paciencia, sin embargo, la mujer no parecía dispuesta a marcharse en el corto plazo. Este era un tema de suma importancia al que Vergil no debía subestimar. Ella podía sentir que se avecinaban grandes problemas con solo ver esa tensión entre ellos, y el predecirlo mediante su psiquis había sido alarmante… _

_El fuego tenaz de ella contra la déspota e inhumana naturaleza de él. La sangre pura de la sacerdotisa contra el alma oscura del heredero de Sparda… Nueve lunas sangrantes… Nueve meses era demasiado tiempo para mantenerlos desinteresados el uno del otro…_

__ "Ella es una mujer joven y hermosa…" Comentó mirándolo fijamente, buscando una reacción. _ "… Y tú un hombre de pocas palabras que siempre consigue lo que quiere-"_

__ "Fuera" Le espetó con firmeza, retomando su lectura. _ "No tengo tiempo para tus parrafadas"_

_La anciana lo observó por unos minutos en silencio antes de suspirar y volverse a la puerta para salir. Con la mano sobre la falleba, inclinó la cabeza para hablarle por encima del hombro._

__ "No olvides para qué la trajiste, Vergil. Odiarás involucrarte con ella y luego tener que-"_

__ "Jamás lo haré. No te confundas, yo no soy mi padre" Él la fulminó con una mirada a muerte. _ "Ahora vete. No te lo diré una tercera vez"_

__ "… Solo… no pierdas de vista el final del camino… Eso es todo"_

_._

…

_._

Vergil gruñó por lo bajo, la empuñadura de Yamato sonó quejándose ante el apriete de sus dedos pálidos alrededor. No podía tolerar este tipo de pensamientos vagando por su mente; su cuerpo completo era como un mecanismo finamente pulido al que exigía completa obediencia, por ello no podía permitirse este estado vacilante que lo desconcertaba. Esto era totalmente desquiciante.

'_Maldita mocosa obstinada' _Resopló con frustración y enojo, volviendo la mirada de desprecio sobre un hombro, donde muy a lo lejos se veía la mansión como un pequeño bulto en el horizonte.

.

…

.

_Mary suspiró pacíficamente al sentir el aire fresco de la madrugada. El sol aún no se asomaba por el horizonte, pero la claridad bañaba los campos con su luz tenue, obsequiándole un efecto soporífero a sus ojos cuando la bruma del campo se elevaba a sus fosas nasales para deleitarla con el aroma a tierra húmeda, y las chicharras parecían cantar al son de sus pasos sobre los pastizales._

_Todo estaba tan calmo. Se sentía tan bien, con una paz que no había tenido durante mucho tiempo... _

_Parpadeando con pereza, Mary notó una casona en medio del campo por el que se habría paso a zancadas lentas, y rápidamente se encontró frente a la puerta principal, como atraída por una fuerza mayor. Descubrió que el viejo pero bien cuidado roble estaba sin cerrojo y se animó a empujarlo para abrirlo con suavidad, reconociendo una sala de estar que le parecía familiar._

__ "¿Hola?" Ella frunció el ceño cuando su voz lejana apenas sonó como un eco._

_Sin embargo, el taconeo de unos pasos nerviosos sobre los tablones de madera despertó aun más su curiosidad. Vio a un hombre caminando de un lado a otro, fregándose la cara y el cabello con una ansiedad más que palpable, y vagamente se preguntó si él había notado su presencia. No obstante, la cazadora no se sintió inescrupulosa al avanzar por el pasillo del fondo, cuando una claridad la sedujo, sin importarle la impertinencia. Mary avanzó por los tablones de madera pulida, sin hacer ruido alguno, hasta que se encontró con la puerta entre abierta de una habitación. Las bisagras chillaron abiertas cuando suavemente empujó el roble pintado de blanco, para presenciar una escena que le hizo fruncir el ceño, nuevamente por la familiaridad._

_Esa luz de las velas rellenando el ambiente con calidez aclaraba un poco más la madrugada, donde el tiempo pareció detenerse para la mujer tendida en la cama, o al menos eso hubiera deseado. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas, gruñendo cuando el dolor se hizo vivo en cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Se aferró con fuerza de los barrotes de bronce en el respaldo de la cama y sus nudillos emblanquecieron, mientras su rostro se enrojecía brillando de sudor._

__ "Vamos… solo un poco más" Le murmuró la mujer frente a ella, alistada para recibir a la criatura._

_Con un último gruñido, la morocha tendida en la cama ofreció su última cuota de fuerza, antes de azotar su cabeza cansada sobre la almohada, oyendo el llanto tan esperado y tan desgarrador para su alma, que ella también comenzó a llorar cuando las fuerzas le volvieron. Sabía que le sería arrancada de sus brazos. Su traición costaría un alto precio._

__ "¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡Se lo suplico!"_

_Mary oyó la voz del hombre por el pasillo a sus espaldas y no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos que endurecieron su estómago de nervios; como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de suceder. ¿Acaso ya había vivido esto? ¿Era todo un sueño? Se apartó de la puerta avanzando por la habitación, en silencio buscando respuestas y dejando que la secuencia difusa le aclarara las ideas. ¿Cómo es que nadie se percataba de su presencia?_

_La puerta se azotó con fuerza para dejar pasar al hombre alto y distinguido que se adueñó del lugar con su aura oscura, ganando un par de jadeos de sorpresa por parte de las mujeres presentes en la habitación. La dama tendida en la cama no pudo evitar temblar, la que sostenía al bebé arropado lo abrazó contra su pecho. Mary solo se sorprendió por la sensación angustiosa que le presionó el pecho._

_La capa púrpura oscura ondeó a su paso cuando marchó hacia la mujer parada al final del lecho sosteniendo el bebé en brazos. Ella lo miró sin miedo y le enseñó a la criatura llorando. Como sus gélidos ojos muertos se posaron en la pequeña, él la estudió sin mueca en su semblante pálido y duro, y alzó una mano con suave determinación._

__ "¡No! ¡No por favor!" El hombre que había gritado en el pasillo momentos atrás, se abalanzó al medio de la sala._

__ "¡Tú!" Advirtió en esa voz oscura y déspota que solo él podía poseer, haciéndolo frenar al instante. _ "Ustedes…" Corrigió, señalando con desdén a la dama postrada en el lecho. _ "Me traicionaron"_

__ "No, no, no es cierto" La mujer negaba con la cabeza; sus ojos húmedos estaban inyectados por la angustia de su llanto y las manos le temblaban por alcanzar a su bebé envuelto que sollozaba incesantemente. _

__ "¿Me llamas mentiroso?" El albino la fulminó con una mirada altiva._

__ "¡No! Por favor, su Majestad, no. Y-yo solo…" El miedo hacía temblar sus labios y esa mirada tan clara y tan oscura al mismo tiempo, le hacía bajar su propia vista hacia el edredón que la cubría._

__ "Tú solo… desobedeciste una orden" Se acercó lenta y calculadamente. _

_La mujer visiblemente temblaba. _

__ "¿A caso no fui claro?"_

_Su condescendencia era más que abrumadora. Más bien espeluznante. _

__ "O quizás aún no comprendes bien lo que acabas de hacer…" _

_Se inclinó a centímetros de su rostro, donde su aliento helado le golpeaba las mejillas abarrotadas de lágrimas, mientras cerraba el puño en uno de los barrotes de la cama. _

__ "Te ordené que fueras __**tú**__ la última descendiente de tu línea de sangre __**¡¿A caso no fui claro?!**__" Vociferó aunque su rostro ni se inmutó. _

_La mujer hipó cerrando los ojos con fuerza cuando el sonido del metal siendo arrancado de su materia vibró en el aire._

_Mary juró que moría de ganas de tener su 'Kalina Ann' en este momento para enseñarle cuan clara ella podía ser con los demonios. La ira que a la vanguardia le aceleraba el pulso, se asimilaba con la adrenalina que le recorría cada vez que cazaba a esos bastardos._

__ __**"¡¿A caso no entiendes lo que debo hacer con ella ahora?!" **__Señaló al bebé alterado._

__ "¡NO!" _

_Desbordado, el hombre detrás de ellos se abalanzó al evidentemente más alto y fuerte de los dos, que con un solo barrido al aire de su mano enguantada lo dejó inconsciente en el piso, como si lo hubiera bloqueado con solo usar su energía._

'_¿Por qué haces esto?' Gruñó Mary '¡¿A caso no eres el Salvador?!'_

_Lo vio incorporarse y volver la mirada a la joven mujer con el bebé en brazos, soltando el barrote de metal al suelo. El 'clang' contra los tablones de madera, marcó a fuego cada segundo tenso. Sin embargo, la dama de cabellos oscuros y ojos demasiado claros, parecía tranquila, transmitiendo una paz que aun así no amenguaba los sollozos de la criatura en sus brazos._

__ "Tú también me desobedeciste… Cassandra" Se acercó a ella lentamente._

'_¿Cassandra?' Mary repitió con sorpresa. Su boca se abrió, pero no pudo modular una simple palabra. Quiso moverse pero su cuerpo no respondió._

__ "¡Por favor!" La joven recostada tuvo el impulso de moverse. Fue inútil pues el dolor y el agotamiento la mantuvieron inmóvil. _ "Ella solo me ayudó… Yo la traje hasta aquí"_

_Se hizo una pausa donde los sollozos de la criatura eran lo único que se oía en toda la casa y la tensión casi visible esperaba por el tan ansiado desenlace._

__ "Solo… Déjeme calmarla… Se lo ruego" La mujer abatida murmuró con voz ronca. _

__ "… Un minuto" La voz oscura y exigente rompió el silencio. _ "No querrás encariñarte demasiado con ella" Finalizó antes de asentirle en un gesto a Cassandra._

_Con pasos calmos, el hombre salió por la puerta y se detuvo en el pasillo, mientras oía a la mujer olfatear para calmar su propio llanto._

_Mary lo observó con furia. Sabía que no se había equivocado. No se podía esperar menos de un demonio. Si tan solo Patty o todos los habitantes de Fortuna lo vieran en este momento… Se volvió a la madre sosteniendo al bebé y se acercó a pasos lentos. ¿Por qué le era tan familiar?_

_La dama tarareaba con entrecortada pero dulce voz una canción de cuna, mientras la mecía suavemente en sus brazos. Sonrió cuando, como por arte de magia, el bebé se calmó y abrió los ojos con un pequeño arrullo que equivalía al reconocimiento de su madre._

_La joven cazadora tragó saliva cuando la vio apretar al bebé contra su pecho. Nunca había sido tan sentimental con estos asuntos, pero algo le decía que esta vez era diferente. Muy diferente. _

__ "Por Dios… ¿qué te he hecho?" Se mortificó la dama. _

__ "¿Has elegido un nombre?" Preguntó Cassandra. Ella le devolvió la mirada confusa._

__ "Si…" Gimió tragando un sollozo. _ "Kalina… Kalina Ann, como mi madre"_

'_¿K-kalina Ann?' Mary sintió como si la sangre abandonara su cuerpo y sus rodillas casi cedieron. Casi. ¿Qué era todo esto?... ¿Por qué? De repente, la secuencia se volvía más rápida de lo que hubiera deseado, pues aún no hallaba con la razón de todo esto. _

__ "Fue suficiente" La voz en el vano de la puerta aclaró._

_Con un último beso en la frente de la pequeña, la mujer intentó aferrarse de la niña todo el trayecto hasta entregársela a Cassandra, quien la tomó con delicadeza._

'_No' Mary rompió, negando compulsivamente con la cabeza. _

_Naturalmente, al sentir como le desgarraban el alma, la mujer postrada en la cama rompió en el más amargo y abatido llanto desconsolador, mientras veía a ese par alejarse con su pequeña llorando._

'_¡No!' _

_Como instinto, Mary se entregó a seguirlos. Intentó correr pero sus piernas comenzaron a pesar toneladas, por lo que caminaba con muchísimo esfuerzo. Agitada, se aferró al marco de la puerta y les gritó que se detuvieran, pero su voz aún se negaba a salir. Esa claridad en el horizonte que se filtraba por la puerta abierta y deslumbraba las siluetas abandonando la casona, comenzaba a lastimarle la vista y ella frunció el ceño._

'_No, no' Repetía, mientras un dolor punzante la atravesó de sien a sien logrando que cayera de rodillas. Llevando sus manos a la cabeza como impulso, Mary sintió una calidez fluir por su labio superior, llenándole la boca con un desagradable gusto metálico, hasta gotear en el mentón. Las sospechas se disiparon cuando se cubrió la nariz con la mano y la retiró para ver sus dedos manchados por un escarlata profundo._

'_¿Sangre?'_

_Demasiada sangre. Sus manos saturadas comenzaron a temblar y una calidez que rápidamente se convirtió en incómodo calor ardiente se apoderó de su alrededor. Con mucha dificultad, Mary alzó la vista adolorida para llevarse una nueva sorpresa, una que la ahogó al tiempo que descolocaba todo el rompecabezas que eran sus ideas ahora. Las paredes del pasillo ya no eran las mismas y estaban ardiendo en fuego, el humo negro le cegaba la vista y comenzó a toser cuando el oxígeno se consumía ante el calor insoportable._

_Como pudo, la joven cazadora se alzó en sus pies agotados y se volvió hacia atrás cuando oyó unos pasos apurados y pequeños, arrastrando algo por los tablones de madera. _

'_¿Qué es todo esto?' _

_Vio a un pequeño de no más de siete años acarreando sobre su espalda y con dificultad el peso de una mujer adulta muy mal herida, ambos indescifrables bajo los mantos de hollín y sangre. Solo podía oír la voz angustiada del pequeño que se mezclaba con el crepitar ardiente del fuego, rogándole a su madre que no lo abandonara._

'_¿Quiénes eran?' '¡¿Qué es todo esto?!'_

_Frustrada, enfadada y cada vez más confundida, Mary tropezó siguiendo los pasos del niño hasta la salida. Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla._

_El aire puro fluyó salvajemente por sus vías respiratorias y ella cayó nuevamente de rodillas al suelo firme, tras haber escapado del incendio. Tosiendo desesperadamente, Mary intentó llamar al niño, pero fue en vano, solo lo vio con los ojos muy nublados, alejarse hacia un establo a varios metros de distancia. Se dejó caer por completo al suelo y giró sobre su espalda para descansar; se sentía exhausta y muy confundida. _

_Instantes después sus parpados se movieron para dejar brillar al pardo rojizo y verde azulado de sus orbes desiguales, encontrándose con el cielo oscureciendo en sus violetas, azules y rojizos. Abrumada, se sentó en el crujir de los pastizales y se mareó. _

_La joven parpadeó y se fregó los ojos antes de alzarse cuidadosamente sobre sus pies, sin perderle la mirada fija al pequeño dándole la espalda. Lucía terrible, probablemente porque estaba enfocado en la horrible visión de la mansión engullida por el fuego ardiente. Llevaba la ropa rasgada, sangre y suciedad cubriéndole la piel blanca, el cabello revuelto y temblaba con el frío acreciente del crepúsculo. ¿Era el mismo pequeño de hace un rato? _

_Inevitablemente se acercó a zancadas cuidadosas, extendiendo una mano para tocarle el hombro con suavidad._

_\- "Hey, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Mary murmuró con tiento._

_Él no reaccionó, no se negó, ni se apartó o se quejó, solo giró muy lentamente hacia ella. Con las mariposas invadiendo su estómago y una presión extraña oprimiéndole el pecho, la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa al descubrir que el pequeño, en cuestiones de segundos, era un demonio tamaño adulto de ojos oscuros, piel dura como cuero azulado y negro, de garras y dientes afilados, abalanzándose sobre ella para hincarle los colmillos a la altura de la yugular._

__ "¡Nahgg!"_

.

…

.

_ "¡No!" Con un jadeo, Mary se incorporó súbitamente en su lecho.

La frente le relucía en sudor frío y con una mano temblorosa se acarició el pendiente rubí colgando de su cuello, ese que su madre le había obsequiado antes de su boda como 'amuleto de la buena suerte'; fue solo por acto reflejo, presumió. Y suspiró. Había sido la pesadilla más interminable y vivida que tuvo en toda su vida. Las imágenes goleaban su memoria una y otra vez, obligándola a apartar la mirada hacia el enorme ventanal que tenía su habitación con vista al bosque, para cerciorarse de que había despertado a mitad de la noche.

En el exterior, los copos continuaban cayendo lenta pero constantemente bajo la brisa suave y el reflejo de la luna le barría las tonalidades de las paredes y los muebles a su alrededor.

_ "¿Qué tiene que ver mi madre con Sparda… y Cassandra? ¿Sangre y fuego? ¿Qué fue todo eso?" Murmuró para sí misma, barriéndose el flequillo a un lado.

Sabiendo que no volvería a conciliar el sueño fácilmente, Mary apartó las sábanas revueltas y se incorporó sobre sus pies descalzos, sintiendo el inminente frío invernal clavarse en la planta de sus pies como pequeñas agujas de hielo. Se estremeció ante la sensación que le erizó la piel, sin embargo creyó que al menos el frío la mantendría ocupada, lejos de sus pensamientos mientras paseaba por los pasillos de la enorme mansión hasta la cocina. Necesitaba un poco de agua para digerir tanta información.

.

…

.

Vergil oteó perezosamente su alrededor, respirando lo más calmadamente posible. El 'clic' de Yamato desenvainándose con solo un movimiento de su pulgar podría haber hecho eco en el silencio sepulcral del bosque, sin embargo, ese silencio no tardó en romperse. _'Justo lo que necesitaba'_

Siete sombras que oscurecían detrás de los altos cipreses se movieron como humo negro tomando forma. Sus risas sardónicas no tardaron en hacerse oír, aunque el hibrido y su temple de acero –para ciertas ocasiones- se aprestaba solo a mirarlos con la altiveza y aburrimiento usual de sus ojos plateados. Les tomó segundos moldearse a su imagen, como espejos a su alrededor, oscuros y humeantes demonios que lo rodeaban y se reían, se mofaban de él.

__ "Vástago de Sparda… ¿Listo para sufrir?" _Las voces satánicas sonaron al unísono.

Vergil se rio suavemente, negando con la cabeza muy despacio.

_ "Patética escusa de demonio" Suspiró, mirando a ninguno en particular. _ "Si lo único que sabes hacer es este truco barato, pues…"

Yamato zumbó desenvainada por completo, cortando los copos de nieve a su alrededor con facilidad. Les tomó segundos arrinconarlo con sus réplicas del arma, intentando cortarlo, empalarlo o simplemente herir su orgullo; aunque con un movimiento veloz sobre sus talones, Vergil batió su arma de confianza al tiempo que giraba, haciéndolos retroceder visiblemente.

Uno de los demonios aulló cuando el filo le atravesó la carne de su brazo a la altura de la muñeca que sostenía el arma humeante. Y el hijo de Sparda siseó suavemente en reconocimiento. Frunciendo el ceño bajó la mirada a la mano que sujetaba su legado, solo para notar con ligera sorpresa el corte profundo en su abrigo azul oscuro manchado por su propia sangre. El valor carmesí chorreaba a sus nudillos pálidos y endurecidos de tanto sostener a Yamato con firmeza. Él ladeó una ligera sonrisa.

_ "Interesante" Admitió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se volvió a los demonios frente a él, alzando una ceja arrogante. _ "Pero no lo suficiente"

Con sus sonrisas diabólicas ampliándole los labios delgados, los siete doppelgängers humeando en negro se fundieron en uno solo.

_ _"Jhm… jhm… hm… Tan arrogante como tu padre…"_Vergil frunció aún más el ceño con un tinte amenazante en su mirada; las comparaciones nunca fueron de su agrado. __ "Pero no lo suficientemente bueno como para entretenerme… Vergil"_

_ "Jhn"

El descendiente de Sparda concentró su energía alrededor, formando dagas cobaltos brillantes que resplandecían en la noche. Inmóvil, Vergil lanzó el primer grupo de dagas, con la mirada siguiendo cada esquive de la sombra y oyendo con claridad la risa oscura que prometía fastidiarlo por unos cuantos minutos. Los puñales de energía azul se clavaban en los árboles y en ocasiones los astillaban como si fueran balazos.

Súbitamente una imagen surcó sus pensamientos, trasladándolo al momento exacto donde el quiebre de su autocontrol había puesto en duda su capacidad para mantenerse alejado de las trivialidades mundanas. Ese tacto tan presente, esos dulces sonidos y ese calor, habían vuelto para joderle la existencia. Enfadado con incomparable ira, porque ella se había colado nuevamente en sus pensamientos, no había notado que el demonio seguía moviéndose hasta sorprenderlo por detrás.

Vergil sonrió con confianza y giró para empalarlo con Yamato, aunque un pequeño error de cálculo le valió un corte bastante profundo y transversal desde el hombro izquierdo hasta la mitad del pecho y un poco más. Siseó ligeramente, pero como era de esperarse su curación acelerada se puso en marcha, dejando la estela carmesí y su abrigo y chaleco rasgado. Él lo miró con enfado antes de contra atacar.

Con la mente aun perturbada por los recuerdos, Vergil batió su legado, luchando contra su propio reflejo oscuro. Con cada movimiento errado, su sangre mancillaba la blancura del suelo nevado que brillaba ante la energía azul expelidas por las dagas a su alrededor y la luna coronando el cielo nocturno. Las heridas le suturaban con rapidez a pesar de que su sangre hervía y fluía con intensidad por sus venas, y en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento, era aquel día en la biblioteca. Su olor estaba tan presente, el calor de su piel suave y la mirada desafiante aun blandían su mejor arma dentro de él. Era su carta de venganza y sin que ella lo supiera, iba ganando.

'_Jhm. Eso está por verse' _Vergil murmuró para sí.

Un ruido ahogado quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando sintió al oscuro y humeante filo atravesar fácilmente la carne, rompiendo un par de costillas hasta abrirse paso por los músculos y el estómago, penetrándolo de lado a lado. El sucio bastardo lo había empalado por la espalda y ahora se reía, soplándole el aliento fétido al oído. Vergil probó el gusto metálico en su boca que lo ahogaba y con una tos convulsa escupió el valor carmesí a la blancura del suelo.

__ "Jhm, Jhm, Jhm, ¿Qué sucede vástago de Sparda? ¿No fui lo suficientemente amable?"_

Con un tirón súbito, el demonio intentó retirar su espada, pero se encontró con una mano asida con fuerza desde el otro extremo, apretando lo suficiente como para evitar su escape. El semidiablo sintió el filoso acero humeante desgarrar sin esfuerzo alguno la carne de sus dedos, sin embargo, el dolor fue contrarrestado con la humillación y la ira que crecían dentro de él como una tormenta en su clímax. De su mano saturada en sangre, se sintió la vibración de energía acreciente como una luz azul incrementaba y se expandía por el arma oscura que lo atravesaba. Su demonio interno estaba desatando las ataduras…

Esto no terminaría bien… Al menos, no para su copia barata…

El doppelgänger ensanchó su mirada amarillenta con sorpresa y de súbito retiró la mano de su arma, como si la luz cegadora le ardiera. Se entregó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, pasmado cuando sintió la energía acreciente del hijo de Sparda y el halo de luz azul que electrificó todo a su alrededor. Una bandada de pájaros advirtió el peligro y aletearon presurosos entre los ramajes de los cipreses, mientras el demonio se retiraba sigilosamente.

_ "Escapar…" La voz con ligero siseo y metálica se dio a conocer. _ "No te servirá de nada"

Vergil llevó una mano tras la espalda y comenzó a retirar el arma que lo empalaba, al tiempo que su piel adquiría la dureza del cuero, como escamas negras y azules oscuras cubrían cada centímetro de su cuerpo musculoso; las alas en su espalda, las facciones endurecidas de su rostro perfecto y los colmillos filosos, eran la viva imagen del caballero oscuro; no por nada era su heredero y el demonio había dado crédito a ello.

Jamás vio venir al par de dagas azules que con una fuerza incomparable lo atravesaron por los hombros y lo clavaron al ciprés más cercano a sus espaldas. El demonio gruñó ante el dolor y la histeria de notarse atrapado, mientras que la agónica luz de la luna que se filtraba por los huecos entre el ramaje desojado del bosque, esfumaban lentamente su carne. Lo vio acercarse con tranquilidad y determinación, y la desesperación invadió sus nervios, retorciéndose para soltarse.

Vergil arrojó con desdén el arma humeante pringada por su propio valor escarlata, que al encontrarse con la luz de la luna se esfumó por completo, y continuó acercándose. Estaba agitado como nunca, la sangre le molestaba en su interior y la falta de autocontrol había invadido sus pensamientos, todavía abrumados por los recuerdos. Al final, a pocos pasos de la criatura desesperada por escapar, Vergil zumbó a Yamato por el aire y lo empaló sin misericordia, clavándolo al árbol por detrás.

La bestia aulló de dolor y conociendo su absurdo final, se rio amargamente antes de toser un líquido negro y espeso.

__ "No importa cuanto lo intentes, Vergil. Vendremos por su sangre y la tuya ¡Agh- Agh!… Y- Cuando al fin el portal- esté abierto… caerás de rodillas- frente a- mi amo, justo donde perte-ne-ces" _

_ "Jhm… eso ya lo veremos" Vergil retiró de súbito a Yamato, dejando que el demonio gritara en su final, derritiéndose como barro negro hasta caer al suelo albo.

Agitado, Vergil enfundó a Yamato y la llevó al costado de la cadera, mientras lentamente volvía a su forma humana. Estaba sorprendido, absurdamente humillado y extremadamente colérico por haber necesitado activar su diablo para combatir con esta simple escoria. Todo esto se debía por la mocosa. Sí, lo sabía. Ella era la culpable de que ahora estuviera fuera de control, que sus instintos más animales y bajos estuvieran concentrados en una sola cosa.

El hijo de Sparda volvió la mirada furiosa hacia el horizonte, donde la mansión dormida era un pequeño bulto oscuro. Él sabía lo que debía hacer, pues si estaba dispuesto a entrar a las fauces del mismísimo Averno por el poder de su padre, él se hundiría en un acto de eliminar la debilidad en sí mismo; la eliminación de la incertidumbre para poder controlar sus emociones nuevamente. Necesitaba _controlar._

.

…

.

Tras el largo trayecto desde la planta alta hacia la cocina, Mary se encontró con la calma de la inmensidad lúgubre, ese mismo silencio que durante el día ella trataba de evitar, más que nada porque la repentina calma incrementaba la incertidumbre de sus memorias confusas. Sacudió la cabeza inconscientemente para alejar los pensamientos.

Mary avanzó por la cocina y tras servirse una copa de agua, la vació de un solo sorbo mientras se apoyaba sobre el borde de la encimera, pensando. Sus orbes desiguales se fijaron en las piedras pulidas del suelo frío bajo sus pies desnudos, y jugueteó un poco con los dedos para desentumecerlos. Debía desenmascarar toda esta situación, pues sabía que de algún u otro modo todo estaba relacionado con todo. Su madre, Sparda, ese incendio y quizás incluso su propio matrimonio convenido con el hijo del diablo 'Salvador'… y no debía olvidarse también de…

_ "¡Cassandra!" Con sorpresa, Mary alzó la mirada rápidamente, donde en el vano de la puerta, la figura de la anciana yacía de pie inmóvil.

¿Acaso esta mujer nunca duerme?

Con su vestido de género bordó oscuro y su chal azabache envolviéndola, la anciana de cabellos blancos impecablemente retirados hacia atrás en un moño y sus sesgados ojos blancos como la nieve, taconeó hacia Mary, cargando el silencio con la marcha lúgubre de sus botas.

_ "Disculpe si la asusté, señora de Sparda. Oí ruidos y vine a verificar"

¿Ruidos? ¿Qué Ruidos? Si ella no hizo ninguno.

Ante la pronunciación de su nuevo apellido, a Mary se le endureció el estómago con acidez e instintivamente frunció el ceño.

_ "Solo Mary" Gruñó en voz baja, ajustando distraídamente el nudo de su bata de lana.

_ "¿Cómo dice?"

_ "Solo dígame Mary" Le aclaró secamente, volviéndose a servir un poco más de agua y dándole la espalda.

_ "¿Puedo servirle de algo?"

_ "No" Se apresuró a contestar. _ "No la necesito" Agregó con altanería, que en parte era para evitar el avance de la mujer.

Había algo en esa mirada que la perturbaba. No le gustaba en absoluto la forma escrutiñadora que utilizaba para con ella, como si estuviera examinando un espécimen raro.

Era más que evidente que a Mary no le agradaba en absoluto la anciana, y Cassandra tampoco era demasiado devota a la cazadora. A pesar de haber convivido las últimas dos semanas, su trato mutuo era de ama de llaves a 'dueña de casa' – cosa que Mary tercamente se negaba a admitir- y simplemente cruzaban órdenes o comentarios, más luego se ignoraban. Definitivamente, algo misterioso se ocultaba tras esos orbes blanquecinos de perfecta puntería, y ella se encargaría de averiguarlo. Ahora más que nunca.

_ "Bueno, de ser así me retiro. Que tenga buenas noches… Señora de Sparda" Cassandra abandonó calmadamente la cocina. Su voz con un tinte de diversión ante la última mención.

Mary apretó los dientes y conteniendo su colérico carácter, le devolvió las buenas noches con un tono muy seco y aireado. Bebiendo un poco más de agua, la joven cazadora sintió el refresco en su garganta y suspiró, apretando la copa en su puño cuando apoyó ambas manos sobre el frío mármol, dejándose llevar nuevamente por sus pensamientos.

_ "Cassandra, Cassandra… ¿Qué es lo que tanto ocultas?" Murmuró para sí.

No cabían dudas de que la anciana sabía mucho de esto y peor aún formaba parte de ello, pero por supuesto no podía preguntarle; después de todo era aliada del demonio y su fiel mano derecha, por lo que la tarea de investigación caía en sus propias manos. Debía filtrarse nuevamente en la biblioteca para hurgar un poco más en las estanterías. Algún indicio tendría que haber.

_ "La biblioteca" Mary volvió a murmurar. Sus ojos se perdieron en algún punto del espacio.

Pensar en esa enorme habitación le arrancó un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo erizándole la piel. Los minutos se habían transformado en horas interminables cuando ese bastardo infeliz osó jugar con ella. Todavía podía recordar la impertinencia de su toque atrevido, del aliento caliente sobre la piel de su cuello y el murmullo de sus palabras oscuras con voz aterciopelada. La humillación y el pudor le había endurecido el estómago hasta las arcadas momentos luego, pero su cuerpo la traicionó, puesto que durante la experiencia solo pudo sentir el más agudo placer que ella jamás creyó que existiera.

.

…

.

_Mary sofocó un bufido de fastidio. Tras varios intentos fallidos y alguna que otra grosería murmurada, había logrado abrir el cerrojo de la puerta con una horquilla para el cabello, arrojándose dentro de la habitación sin tiempo que perder._

_Era el tercer día desde que se había mudado y luego de acomodarse en su nueva habitación – agradecida mentalmente porque el semidiablo había decidido mantenerse alejado de ella en una de las tantas habitaciones del ala norte, además de permitirle traerse consigo a sus dos criados, Josefina y Eliseo- se entregó a curiosear por la mansión, a lo que ella llamó reconocimiento de campo; puro instinto cazador claro está. _

_Le había llamado la atención esta habitación en particular debido a que era la única con cerrojo y como, naturalmente ella era una criatura muy curiosa, se dispuso a averiguar que secreto ocultaba su esposo allí dentro. Después de todo 'Lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo mío ¿No es así? No debería existir secretos en un matrimonio feliz' Ella rio con amarga ironía._

_Abrió la puerta con sigilo y se adentró en puntitas de pie. Había elegido el espacio minutos luego del mediodía, justo cuando Vergil se dirigía a la capital por algunos 'negocios' y el resto de sus empleados estaban ocupados en sus quehaceres. Incluso le había ordenado a Josefina que entretuviera a Cassandra en la cocina con alguna tontería sobre los preparativos para la cena de esa noche, y así darle pista libre a su investigación._

_La imagen la dejó boquiabierta mientras sus botas golpeaban con suavidad los tablones de madera, avanzando por el espacioso salón. Se había olvidado de ser sigilosa. Mary cabeceaba de un lado al otro, completamente fascinada por la cantidad innumerable de libros que ordenadamente se disponían en los estantes ornamentados, desde el cielorraso al suelo y en todas las paredes. La luz débil de la tarde invernal se filtraba por los ventanales con vista al parque de la mansión, regalando sus destellos carmesí debido a los cortinados pesados y oscuros anudados a los costados. El canapé en las mismas tonalidades se ubicaba a un lado de la chimenea crepitante débilmente para templar el aire y, contrapuesto, un escritorio bastante amplio y muy ordenado que formaba parte del mobiliario soberbio._

_Mary pasó la punta de los dedos por un par de libros hasta que, como una niña codiciosa haciendo lo prohibido, sus ojos se posaron en el asiento detrás del escritorio. Ella avanzó decidida y tras pasar los dedos por los apoyabrazos de pana, tomó asiento para curiosear un poco. Echó una mirada rápida y de ojos grandes cautelosos hacia la puerta cerrada antes de comenzar a abrir algunos cajones._

_Se encontró con unos cuantos papeles y cartas que parecían ser negocios sin mucha relevancia, al menos para ella; un abrecartas filoso, un pequeño frasco de tinta negra, un poco de lacre y un par de plumas, hasta toparse con un libro de tapa de cuero bordo gastado y cerrado por un cordón bien grueso. Con otra rápida mirada hacia la puerta, Mary se lamió los labios en concentración y desató el nudo con avidez. _

_La confusión le moldeó un ceño marcado, cuando observó la cantidad de letras y símbolos completamente desconocidos que componían las páginas ambarinas. Por su aspecto, eran escrituras muy antiguas y en otro idioma. Quizás, y solo era una suposición, eran escrituras demoníacas; por supuesto tenía sentido ya que su 'esposo' lo era. Un demonio. Aleluya. _

_Continuó ojeando hasta que se detuvo en una imagen que le robó el aliento. Era un detallado ritual de un sacrificio en lo que parecía un lugar muy remoto, casi como si fuera el centro de la tierra. Una luna oscura coronaba el cielo nebuloso y sórdido, y un espacio cargado por demonios sedientos, dispuestos a atacar a la mujer que yacía en lo alto de un pedestal; una roca perfectamente labrada de la cual destellaba una luz que representaba un poder, como abriéndose a nuevos horizontes, destruyendo todo a su paso. Si bien el impacto de la imagen la perturbó, no podía dejar de admirar esa página. '¿Un sacrificio? ¿Qué es esto y para qué?'_

__ "¿Has encontrado algo de tu interés?"_

_Mary dio un respingo y velozmente se levantó del asiento, con los ojos muy grandes y la sensación de tener el corazón en la garganta, ante la voz penetrante del híbrido rompiendo el silencio. De pie a unos cuantos metros de ella y cerrando la puerta con suavidad, Vergil la estudiaba con esa fijeza que tanto la irritaba. Su mera arrogancia al caminar hacia ella la indignaba, y esa estúpida condescendencia más que burlona bastaba para colorear sus mejillas en un grana profundo de pura molestia. Lentamente frunció el ceño al verlo cada vez más cerca._

__ "Te hice una pregunta" _

__ "... Yo solo…" Ella maldijo la falta de velocidad para inventar una excusa creíble. Se aclaró la garganta, apretando el libro entre sus dedos pálidos. Ya se había olvidado que lo tenía en su mano. _ "Encontré este libro en la sala de estar y supuse que era suyo… Solo quería devolverlo a su lugar"_

__ "Ya veo" Vergil exhaló y sin quitarle la vista de encima avanzó con determinación. Ella se educaría por las buenas o por las malas. Y él se encargaría de ello._

_No queriendo que el demonio la supiera nerviosa ante su cercanía, Mary alzó una ceja arrogante y con una mirada desdeñosa dejó el libro sobre el escritorio, como ignorando el corto trecho que ahora los separaba. _

__ "En fin. Aquí se lo dejo… con su permiso" Dijo en una sátira de cordialidad mientras hacía una ligera reverencia y taconeaba con agilidad para abandonar la biblioteca._

_Confundió la tranquilidad de él con una rara sensación de alivio, puesto que cuando su mano apenas rozó el picaporte, sintió una ráfaga de aire zumbar por detrás de ella sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, y mientras que una mano se apretaba contra el roble cerca de su cabeza, la otra se cerraba alrededor de su cuello, dejando su cuerpo atrapado entre la puerta y un firme pecho que se cernía contra su espalda. _

__ "¿Pero qué-?" Mary protestó con voz forzada._

_Sorprendida y enojada al mismo tiempo, la cazadora codeó por instinto intentando zafarse del agarre, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser acorralada aún más contra la puerta, tanto que ahora su frente se pegaba duramente contra la superficie plana, y el apriete alrededor de su cuello se intensificó con la suficiente fuerza como para permitir una milimétrica fuga de jadeo desesperado por aire. Mary clavó las uñas en la mano alrededor de su cuello, ejerciendo presión como para extraer sangre, sin embargo fue inútil, pues observó con aprensión los rasguños cicatrizados al instante._

__ "Ahora…" Vergil se inclinó, apretando los labios contra la oreja. _ "Creo que debo explicarte como son las cosas aquí. Esta puerta…" Le dio un firme golpecito al roble con sus dedos. _ "No se vuelve a abrir… y nadie vuelve a entrar ¿Está claro?" _

_Aflojó un poco el ajuste en su cuello solo para oír una respuesta coherente. Estaba harto de lidiar con una mocosa obstinada de la cual dependían todos sus planes; debido a ello se había controlado bastante hasta el momento. Mary tosió una bocanada ronca y apretó los dientes con impotencia. Aunque sabía que su propio mal genio no cerraría la boca ante una simple amenaza._

__ "Púdrete" Le escupió por encima del hombro. _

_Él la observó. Sus dedos aún entorno al cuello delicado se aflojaron y acariciaron con suavidad la piel blanca, mientras le sonreía ligeramente con arrogancia al descubrir los cardenales purpúreos que sus dedos le habían marcado. Se fijó en sus labios pulposos entreabiertos, en la forma en que jadeaba, en el ceño marcado de sus ojos exóticos y las mejillas como la grana; y de repente lo supo. Además de enojada y un poco asustada, no cabían dudas de que ella estaba excitada. Podía sentir como crecía la agitación y sus pupilas se dilataban mientras lo observaba con altanería. 'Estúpida' Pensó. 'No tienes ni idea en donde te estás metiendo' Aunque quizás así aprendería cuál es su lugar aquí._

_No, Vergil no era un violador, por supuesto que sería algo completamente por debajo de él, pero por otro lado, tomaba lo que quería bajo su propio código de honor oscuro, y si una mujer se dejó seducir por él, se explicaba como simplemente la fuerza prevalece sobre la debilidad y esto era perfectamente aceptable._

_**xxx**_

__ "Buenos modales… justo como lo esperaba" Le sopló sobre la piel, la punta de su nariz cosquillándole el cuello._

_La joven cazadora gruñó cuando sintió la dolorosa sensación de su cuerpo prensado contra el roble. A pesar de que estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas mientras palanqueaba con sus manos para encontrar algo de espacio, fue inútil. Por primera vez experimentó la sensación desesperante de no tener las riendas de la situación y eso no le gustó en absoluto. _

_Sintió como esos dedos fríos recorrían la curva de su cuello erizándole la piel y ella por instinto sacudió en cuanto pudo la cabeza para apartarlo, intentando negar el aleteo en el estómago y el erizado de la piel. Se preguntó alarmada qué haría con ella ahora. No creía que él estuviera interesado en nada físico puesto que –gracias a todas las deidades creíbles hasta el momento- su matrimonio no había sido consumado. Mary había estado segura de ello, pero ahora, una duda crecía en su interior. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle con tal de enseñarle 'quién manda aquí'?_

_Los orbes desiguales se ensancharon con sorpresa cuando esas manos pálidas de dedos largos, suavizaron las curvas de sus caderas cubiertas por un pantalón beige y se detuvieron en su bajo vientre, justo donde su blusa blanca se había levantado ante el forcejeo, dejando la piel caliente y erizada expuesta al aire fresco. Fue allí cuando supo que debía reanudar la lucha._

__ "¡Qué! ¡Suéltame demonio o haré que te arrepientas! ¡Lo juro!" Forcejeó con nuevos bríos._

__ "¿Ah sí?..." Su aliento cálido aunque con aroma fresco, volvió a susurrarle demasiado cerca. _ "…No creo que te encuentres en posición de amenazarme"_

__ "¡Suéltame o te juro que-!" La fuerza en su voz la abandonó cuando sintió las manos hábiles deshacerse del cinturón y desprender el botón de sus pantalones con un solo movimiento que no acertaba ser agresivo, pero sí de carácter impaciente y firme._

__ "Creo que deberías aprender más sobre el poder y la tentación… Mary"_

_Las cuatro letras que más odiaba se habían vuelto un puñal específico que atentó con cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo, y el matiz de esa voz oscura, alcanzó para hacerla temblar con un movimiento convulso. Instintivamente, Mary le clavó las uñas en las muñecas tratando de detenerlo, sin embargo, eso no bastó para que la fuerza inhumana de una de esas manos masculinas serpenteara por dentro de sus pantalones; ella jadeó ante la invasión descarada._

__ "Ya suéltame" Cada segundo su voz se tornaba débil y ronca; y ella se odió por eso._

__ "Tendrías que haber sabido que provocarme nunca es una buena idea. Siempre saldrás perdiendo… ¿Acaso no te das cuenta lo débil que eres?... ¿Cuán indefensa estás?"_

_Mientras le hablaba sus dedos caminaban lentamente por la cálida piel oculta bajo los pantalones; la sintió apretar las piernas juntas, pero eso no le impidió abrirse paso duramente entre ellas, haciéndola sollozar con amarga sorpresa. Su otra mano, hizo su camino lento y delicado por el vientre de la joven cazadora, subiendo por debajo de la blusa para acunar un pecho que cabía perfectamente entre sus dedos. Sonrió ligeramente al sentir en su palma el pezón ya erecto. 'Pervertida' Negó divertido para sí. _

__ "Bastardo pervertido, te arrepentirás por esto. Lo juro" Ella murmuró con los dientes apretados._

__ "¿Pervertido yo?" Dijo con un pequeño matiz jocoso. Su sonrisa diabólica ensanchándose, cuando el sondeo de sus dedos descubrió la humedad gradual y el galopar del corazón de ella vibrándole en la espalda apoyada contra su pecho._

_Mary intentó en vano sofocar un gemido; el sonido abandonó su garganta como un débil sollozo lastimero cuando esas manos rozaron y apretaron los lugares justos. Estaba horriblemente avergonzada por maravillarse ante esta- a su creencia- humillación; el cosquilleo y el pulso allí no ayudaban en absoluto a calmar el martilleo de su corazón y la agitación de su respiración. El índice frío y suave rodeó la cálida perla nerviosa solo para dejar escapar un nuevo gemido como respuesta, mientras cerraba los ojos fuertemente con las mejillas ardiendo en un furioso escarlata._

__ "… No seas hipócrita, Mary. Eres tan perversa como yo; sino no disfrutarías matar a lo que tanto aborreces, ni responderías tan dulce a mi tacto como lo haces ahora, sabiendo que soy parte de lo que tanto odias" _

_La joven cazadora se sorprendió ante la declaración, más no pudo concentrarse en ello al momento._

_Su voz era un susurro ronco, bajo y oscuro, mientras su dígito largo pretendía anidar en el punto más íntimo de su terca y casta 'esposa'. Vergil la sintió ahogar un nuevo sollozo, como si torpemente quisiera ocultar su miedo y excitación bajo una débil capa de dureza, y en un lugar muy recóndito de su mente algo se encendió. Se aclaró las ideas a sí mismo con un parpadeo, antes de volver la mirada a ese cuello blanco lechoso y suave; y de nuevo debió reprimir las ganas de hincarle los dientes con avidez. ¿Qué estaba pasándole?_

__"Sé que tienes miedo a perder lo último que te hace inocente…" Le volvió a murmurar, arrastrando sus labios delicadamente por el cuello hasta subir al oído y dejando una estela de humedad dulce sobre la piel. Su perfume natural lentamente lo engatusaba, recreando las ideas que su cuerpo ansiaba y que su mente dudaba en poder negar. _"Pues yo te quitaré ese miedo… porque si hay algo que odio más que la debilidad… es la hipocresía" Solo con hundir una falange le bastó para confirmar lo obvio._

_Mary jadeó con sorpresa al sentir la invasión brusca. Pareció que el tiempo se había detenido y por algunos instantes la respiración se le cortó, no tanto por la intrusión, sino más bien por la pausa que el hombre mitad diablo detrás de ella había impuesto. Se quedó muy quieta, con los ojos enormes clavados en la puerta, por primera vez reconociendo la situación mientras respiraba con dificultad. _

_Algo lo detuvo. Vergil no supo qué fue ni por qué, pero no pudo. Lentamente sus manos abandonaron posiciones y las uñas alrededor de sus muñecas parecieron comprender, haciendo lo mismo. Se quedaron muy quietos por un par de segundos, ella mirando fijamente con sorpresa la puerta, y él detrás, fijando con fastidio sus orbes plateados hacia la más que evidente erección en sus pantalones. _

_¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Qué le pasó a su autocontrol y a su déspota naturaleza que sin miramientos conseguían lo que quería? Estaba muy confundido y eso, además de no ser un buen presagio, no le gustaba en absoluto._

_Se apartó lentamente de ella y por simple gravedad Mary cayó suavemente de rodillas al suelo, apoyando la frente contra la puerta y con las manos temblorosas manipulando el cinturón de su pantalón. Él la observó de pie detrás de ella y antes de tragar saliva discretamente, moduló su voz al tono frío y calculador que siempre utilizaba._

__ "Espero que hayas aprendido la lección. No te lo repetiré otra vez" Aclaró como cuestión de hecho._

_Un zumbido se adueñó del silencio en el gran salón, seguido por un ligero y rápido destello de luz azul que se desvaneció en el tiempo y espacio. Demasiado ocupada tratando de volver a recuperar el aliento e intentando controlar el pulso acelerado que se expandía por todo su cuerpo y que torturaba una parte específica en su anatomía, Mary no notó cuando el hijo de Sparda se desmaterializó, dejándola sola en medio de la confusión que le había creado._

_¿Por qué?_

_._

…

_._

Un escalofrío volvió a erizarle la piel hasta lograr parpadear, volviendo al momento. Se acomodó la bata de lana, como negando la sensación que los recuerdos le habían despertado y se volvió a su habitación, caminando lentamente todo el trayecto a las escaleras.

Luego de aquél día en la biblioteca, Mary no supo de Vergil hasta unos cuantos días después; exactamente hace horas atrás, donde en la cena que compartieron jamás cruzaron miradas ni mucho menos palabras; él comiendo con avidez, ella sin probar bocado y jugueteando con la comida. Segundos después de haber arrojado la servilleta de su regazo a la mesa larga que los dividía, el híbrido se puso de pie y abandonó el salón comedor sin acotar nada, dejándola sola en el silencio una vez más.

Internamente se preguntó a dónde había ido esa quincena que se mantuvo alejado y si pensaba en lo mismo que ella desde entonces, pero jamás formularía esa pregunta; se reprendió a sí misma por darle importancia.

Subió los peldaños muy despacio con sus pies adoloridos por el entumecimiento, hasta que se detuvo en el descanso donde las escaleras se bifurcaban hacia las dos alas de la mansión, volviendo la mirada hacia el sonido que repentinamente sus sentidos descubrieron en la planta baja; realmente había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no había notado la melodía resonando en el silencio de la inmensa propiedad. Mary maldijo su curiosidad nuevamente y se volvió a bajar con sigilo los peldaños.

Notó que el sonido se hacía cada vez más claro a cada paso que avanzaba por el corredor largo que costeaba las escaleras, adornado por una espesa alfombra que sus pies helados agradecieron e iluminado por la luz de la luna que rellenaba el ambiente gracias a los cristales del ventanal al final del pasillo, azulando y emblanqueciendo en lo que podía los cuadros de las paredes. Se percató que una de las tantas puertas al final del pasaje estaba entreabierta y que de allí provenía una melodía hechizante que pronto reconoció. Enigmática como pocas, las notas de Claro de Luna de Ludwin Van Beethoven, vibraban en el aire magníficamente interpretadas por un piano de cola.

Su inevitable curiosidad la instó a asomarse por el hueco de la puerta semiabierta. Con sorpresa, Mary echó un vistazo amplio a la habitación que ya había conocido en sus primeros días aquí.

Con los copos de nieve emblanqueciendo los cristales del exterior e iluminado a duras penas por la luz que se filtraba entre los cortinados pesados, el salón principal de la mansión estaba encantado por las notas flotando a su alrededor. Un par de sofás y otras mesitas con jarrones y esculturas que evidenciaban el elegante gusto del mitad diablo, decoraban al llamado 'Salón azul', bautizado así por sus paredes estucadas en un intenso cerúleo oscuro que ahora era engullido por la noche, y coronando el elegante espacio un piano de cola caoba atraía toda la atención; aún más lo hacía el intérprete de la canción.

Por algunos segundos que parecieron horas, Mary se arrimó un poco más para poder verlo mejor. Realmente no encontraba explicación a la fascinación que sentía con respecto a este hombre diablo, sin importar lo que le hiciera. El odio y repulsión que todos los demonios le provocaban, en especial este que la había 'comprado' con propósitos que ella aún no descubría, se contraponía con esta nueva sensación, como una mezcla de cosquilleo ansioso y escalofríos, que crecía en su interior cada vez que lo observaba detenidamente. Su propia dualidad la sorprendía al límite de la exasperación.

Su cabello blanco algo alborotado relucía de luz y era lo único que Mary podía distinguir en la oscuridad, junto a su piel porcelana y los fríos rasgos de su rostro pétreo, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran las teclas del piano.

Quizás fuera su imaginación o el mal dormir, pero la cazadora juró ver manchas de sangre opacándole la piel pálida en las mejillas y algo en el cuello y el pecho, que se exponía mediante su camisa negra abierta por completo y sorprendentemente rasgada. Mary frunció el ceño y tragó saliva; el sonido olvidado ante la imagen del híbrido. Parecía calmo, muy comprometido en su interpretación, sin embargo, ella solo podía ver a su alrededor con intriga, puesto que descubrió el abrigo azul a pocos pasos de la entrada, completamente destrozado, como si se lo hubiera arrancado en el camino, y un sendero mojado desde la puerta hasta él, que probablemente se debía a la nieve derretida de sus botas.

Repentinamente las notas sonaron discordantes cuando las manos de Vergil cayeron pesadamente sobre las teclas, rompiendo la armonía de la melodía y dejando que la última nota se propalarse en el silencio repentino. Mary se sobresaltó cuando lo observó girar el rostro hacia la puerta con el mentón ligeramente alzado y los ojos azules demasiado claros maniáticamente tranquilos fijándose en ella. Habría echado el cuerpo hacia atrás de no ser porque lo oyó hablarle con un tono de voz muy distinto a su calmo habitual.

_ "¿Por qué insistes en _provocarme_?" La voz se le oscureció en la última palabra y un brillo peligrosamente carmesí destelló en sus orbes naturalmente helados antes de oscurecerse en su omisión.

Mary no era de escapar o rendirse fácilmente, pero en ese momento su instinto de supervivencia le gritó que no presionara su suerte, porque tenía el presentimiento de que nada bueno podía salir si su brío porfiado se apoderaba de la situación. Lentamente y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, la cazadora se retiró con sigilo, apurando el paso por el corredor hasta las escaleras.

Con la respiración ligeramente acelerada, Mary entró a su habitación y echó el cerrojo, apoyando las manos y la frente contra el roble para descansar. Se estaba comenzando a irritar consigo misma. ¿Por qué estaba tan alterada? No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un demonio ¿Qué tenía de distinto este? ¿Por qué huyó de él con tanta agitación?

Oyó un zumbido rápido que pareció atravesarle como un cosquilleo agudo a lo largo de la espina dorsal y se humedeció los labios en respuesta ansiosa, secretamente dudando en voltear para descubrir el causante de esa sensación. Segundos después, se volvió en sus talones y fue entonces cuando jadeó de sorpresa, dando un paso hacia atrás para chocar contra la puerta.

Vergil estaba de pie frente a ella, la luna por detrás delineando la silueta de su cuerpo fibroso y el cabello alborotado; sus ojos ya no eran fríos determinantes, sino que constituían una mirada turbada que Mary no lograba definir, puesto que su inexperiencia con los hombres solo le dictaba dos miradas que ella recordaba; de desprecio o de burlesca amabilidad. Esta mirada cerúlea, en cambio, era de un azul oscuro que remolineaba como una tormenta alrededor de un par de pupilas bien dilatadas. Sus delgadas aletas nasales se movían con la respiración pesada y se humedeció el labio superior con la lengua en un movimiento rápido que ella apenas notó. Un considerable camino carmesí seco se extendía por la línea de la yugular descendiendo por el esternón, salpicando la camisa negra rasgada y surcando cada músculo abdominal bien marcado hasta hundirse en las profundidades del pantalón azul oscuro colgando de sus caderas delgadas.

No se había percatado que lo estaba escrutando descaradamente hasta que lo vio cerrar el trecho que los separaba, acercándose con lentitud calculada. Mary sintió un vuelco en su corazón y se obligó a mantener la guardia, echando un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro de Vergil, donde debajo de la almohada en su cama de sábanas alborotadas, yacía rutinariamente su dragoon cal 41. Con un ligero ademán, la cazadora probó sus reflejos y al verlo que se mantenía completamente estático frente a ella, se abalanzó hacia su cama, esquivándolo con agilidad para alcanzar el arma.

Lo juzgó un pésimo movimiento, ya que sintió caer de bruces sobre el colchón cuando perdió el equilibrio. Lo siguiente que encontró fue su cara enterrada entre las sabanas, y un peso que le sujetaba la respiración y la inmovilizaba. Su mano se apretó alrededor de la dragoon, incapaz de flexionar los brazos para girarse y vaciarle el tambor de plomos al bastardo sobre su espalda. Mary gruñó mordiendo las sábanas de pura frustración; enfadada consigo misma, molesta con su cuerpo, fastidiada por la forma en la que volvía a reaccionar ante él.

Estaba completamente fuera de sí. Él no era esto. No era un animal sin control de sus instintos básicos; no era un débil humano lascivo, ni un patético demonio sin dominio de sí. Era un diablo, inclemente, déspota, implacable. No podía comprender cómo su control estaba completamente agrietado por el deseo físico que crecía inexplicablemente en él. Pero así como acertaba desconcertarlo la excitación que le provocaba esta hembra humana, también lo hacía consciente de que negarlo era una empresa titánica que con gusto su brío porfiado hubiera luchado por superar, de no ser porque muy poco quería contenerse y otro poco le importaba las consecuencias de las que tanto Cassandra le había predicado.

La oyó gruñir y eso, en vez de enfriarlo, obtuvo la reacción contraria; la contracción de todos sus músculos inferiores lo llevaron a espejar ese gruñido, aunque con voz más rasposa y oscura que la de ella. Estar a horcajadas sobre sus nalgas y pegando el pecho a su espalda mientras ella se retorcía por escapar, no estaba ayudando en absoluto a calmarlo. Le apartó un mechón de cabello que le ocultaba el rostro e inspiró profundamente la esencia resguardada en la piel detrás de su oreja; esa fragancia que atentaba con sus débiles intentos de mesura. Pegó la boca delgada a su oído y le mordisqueó la carnosidad del lóbulo, mientras sus dedos tiraban de la bata de lana por sus hombros.

El mero descuido de Mary, que al sentir los filosos dientes cerrarse en su oreja la hizo exhalar gemido brusco, bastó para quitarle la bata en un solo movimiento rápido que le hizo perder el agarre de la dragoon, mientras caía al suelo con un sonoro impacto que se mezcló con el rasgado de las costuras de la prenda. Centésimas de segundos después, ella jadeó alarmada y comenzó a luchar nuevamente hasta el cansancio, arañando las sábanas con fuerza para girar sobre su estómago. Sorprendentemente encontró un hueco y al fin pudo girarse, aunque él todavía se cernía sobre ella como un titán, sus muslos y rodillas apretándole los flancos.

Ninguno fue capaz de apartar la mirada cuando se encontraron por primera vez solo en un espacio confinado. Él la miraba con hambre de depredador, por ello Mary no se permitió bajar la guardia. No era su primera cacería.

Ella lo miraba tan desafiante, tan confiada de sí, que Vergil no hubiera dudado en esquivar el puñetazo en su pómulo, de no ser porque quería recibir ese golpe. En nada logró aliviarlo y sacarlo del trance.

El puño de Mary le agrietó el pómulo con una fuerza desmedida que a él siquiera mosqueó. Le permitió aterrizar unos cuantos azotes en su pecho y brazos, pero cuando creyó que ya había tenido suficiente y que ni siquiera un disparo en el cráneo lo calmaría, decidió tragarse el ego y hacer algo que jamás había hecho con ninguna de las tantas mujeres que habían testeado sus sábanas; se inclinó sujetándole las muñecas contra el colchón y probó la morbidez de su boca, con la suavidad de quien degusta un manjar.

Mary ensanchó los ojos de sorpresa y bajo él se rigidizó como una tabla, sin saber corresponder. La pequeña niña interior, a la que siempre reprimió, caviló _'Mi primer beso' _y al segundo la rechazó como torpe e inescrupulosa. '_Mi primer beso… con un demonio'_ La cabeza le daba vueltas y ahogó un gemido cuando la lengua abrió el camino entre sus dientes apretados, obsequiándole el sabor fresco de su boca. El aliento le sabía a invierno y se fascinó por la suavidad con la que la besó; la descolocó por completo la caricia, porque eso era, una caricia suave pero recargada de abrumadora pasión. Esa exploración tan lenta y calculada que no acertaba combinar con la desesperación que bullía en el interior de esos orbes de fuego cobalto.

Con un chasquido acentuando en el silencio la respiración agitada de ambos, el beso culminó, dejando a un par de bocas anhelantes y jadeantes a un palmo de distancia.

La sensación eléctrica que le sacudió el cuerpo por primera vez, lo colmó de una exasperación a la que no encontraba explicación. En sus veintiocho años, Vergil jamás había encontrado una mujer que le hiciera hervir la sangre como lo hacía en este momento la mujer menos indicada para ello; sus planes con ella eran otros. No podía existir una explicación emocional para esto, porque jamás lo permitiría. Él sabía que no tenía tiempo y redaños para continuar con la supuesta lógica que intentaba descifrar, así que sin más, una de sus rodillas separaron las piernas curvilíneas de Mary, anidando lo más cerca que el camisón permitió; sus manos pálidas rápidamente encontraron el camino al ruedo puntillado de la prenda, tirando suavemente hacia arriba entre sus cuerpos. Todos sus movimientos calculados, fueron acompañados por un par de orbes cerúleos que jamás cesaron de estudiar el rostro de la dama bajo él; fascinado por la belleza exótica, excitado por el miedo en sus ojos.

Mary tembló cuando los dedos le rosaron la piel desnuda de las caderas, recibiendo el inminente frío de la habitación con un erizado notorio en su piel porcelana. La caricia le cosquilleaba, le inflamaba un nudo en el estómago y le hacía temblar el cuerpo debajo de él; incapaz de detenerlo. Se sintió curiosa, repentinamente y sin mucha lógica, Mary creyó ver en esos ojos fríos una turbulenta mezcla de sensaciones que la instaban a averiguar qué las despertaba, y por sobre todo, si se asimilaban a las que ella sentía en su interior. Se obligó a no mirarlo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, cuando él le quitó por completo el camisón sobre la cabeza, desechándolo al suelo. Le echó un vistazo largo y hasta apreciativo a su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Vergil solo había despegado su torso del de ella por pocos milímetros, solo para devorar su belleza con ojos hambrientos y salvajes que aun luchaban por contenerse; difícil pues, la redondez de sus caderas, la curva pronunciada de la cintura, las piernas blancas curvilíneas, el vientre de músculos duros y sus pechos generosos; toda la castidad de ese cuerpo hecho para el pecado era más que evidente ante el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el temblor de su cuerpo y los ojos bicolores cerrados con fuerza; a pesar de todo, había algo que lo detenía; no quería mancillar su pureza. Le pasó los dedos por algunas cicatrices en los brazos y se dijo secretamente que era lo que más le gustaba de su cuerpo. Lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Se detuvo en sus cavilaciones y apartó la mirada, irguiéndose un poco más y perdiendo los ojos azules en un punto indefinido tras los cristales del ventanal. ¿Realmente le importaba? ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a importarle alguien que en nueve meses tendría que perecer para que él cumpliera con sus planes? ¿Desde cuándo le importaba alguien? Pureza e inocencia no se encontraban en su índole desde hace mucho tiempo, se las habían arrebatado a una temprana edad junto a lo más preciado. ¿Preciado? ¿Aprecio? ¿Hacía cuánto que no lo sentía?

Mary abrió un ojo con cuidado y lo observó por el rabillo. Se había quedado quieto con la mirada perdida en el ventanal tras su cabeza, y por mera curiosidad, ella siguió su rango de visión, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño al notar el tono rojizo que comenzaba paulatinamente a teñir la luz de la luna y se preguntó si la situación la estaba llevando a tener alucinaciones. Pero en cuanto volvió la vista a Vergil, recordando su desnudez y la situación en la que se encontraban, se alarmó con un jadeo audible.

Su rostro perfecto estaba a escasos milímetros, observándola con una abrumadora y amenazante mirada.

Él no lo haría. No había forma de que él fuera vencido por la lascivia inocente e inconsciente de esta mujer. Ella debía perecer en sus manos bajo el filo de Yamato y él no dudaría en hacerlo cuando el momento lo ameritara. Los planes se acatarían al pie de la letra, así tuviera que abandonar su propia mansión para mantenerse alejado de esta tentación durante todo el tiempo que durara la luna escarlata.

Con un gruñido animal, bajo y oscuro mientras su mandíbula tensa delataba los dientes apretados, Vergil se retiró con rudeza de encima de Mary y se escabulló en la oscuridad de la habitación, para que segundos después ella oyera el azote claro de la puerta.

Mientras la luna bañaba la habitación con su extraña claridad carmín suave, la joven cazadora no podía apartar sus enormes ojos pasmados del cielorraso. Su cuerpo desnudo temblaba inconteniblemente y no era exactamente de frío; el aire caliente se filtraba por entre sus carnosos labios entre abiertos, y apretó un puñado de las sábanas con tanta fuerza que aun así podía sentir la uñas clavándosele en las palmas de las manos. Se sentía ultrajada, humillada, confundida. ¿Por qué le había permitido jugar de esa manera con ella? ¿Por qué no se resistió hasta el final? ¿Por qué lo dejó invadir su mente, su cuerpo … y su alma?

Demasiadas preguntas que la aturdían y pocas respuestas que no quería siquiera pensar, la obligaron a volcarse sobre un costado, abrazándose a sus piernas cuando se ovilló en posición fetal. La máxima que ella siempre había sostenido con tanta jactancia, 'jamás confiar, siquiera en mi propia sombra', la había rasgado él, dejándola sin ningún baluarte. Él, al que debía odiar más que a nadie, le había permitido demasiadas cosas, y ella no se lo perdonaría a sí misma tan fácilmente. No le quedaba nada, solo un orgullo lastimado y una ira difícil de controlar.

No cabían dudas, ella lo destruiría.

Salió por la puerta de servicio y recibió la gélida brisa de la noche con cierto alivio. Su pecho desnudo y agitado brillaba ante la luna suavemente escarlata y el vapor de su respiración le empañaba la vista perdida en el horizonte. Vergil hundió sus piernas largas en la espesa nieve, caminando con fiereza hasta el establo; su mente abrumada comenzaba a entumecerse gracias a las tres copas repletas de Brandy que había bebido en su despacho antes de salir definitivamente.

Halló a Janto inquieto en su caballeriza. Al igual que su dueño, el animal era de poco dormir, siempre atento a su amo. Vergil lo ensilló con rapidez y se montó con agilidad para salir del establo en un galope temerario. Necesitaba alejarse porque en la misma circunscripción que ella no encontraría la frialdad necesaria para tomar el control nuevamente. La distancia parecía lo más prudente por el momento.

Pronto el purasangre Janto y su jinete oscuro se perdieron en la espesura del bosque níveo, dispuestos a recorrer y ganar distancia. La batalla contra su propia voluntad aún no estaba perdida.

.

…

.

_El ruido familiar de un lienzo siendo escurrido en una aljofaina, lo trajo a la realidad, abriendo los párpados con una lentitud extrema; todo su cuerpo ardía y dolía como si Dante le hubiera asestado una paliza sin que él se hubiera defendido; cosa jamás sucedía, ambos peleaban a la par con su propio código de honor. Aun adormilado, soliviantó la idea de que quizás sus memorias turbadas eran solo una pesadilla horrible, que despertaría en su habitación, con su gemelo mirándolo tan fijamente con su sonrisa pícara y amplia, para despertarlo como todas las mañanas, y que junto a él, Kalina Ann le apartaría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz del día y les serviría el desayuno en la cama, donde su hermano menor se dedicaría la mayor parte del tiempo a planear el día y él pretendía no escucharlo mientras desayunaba calmo._

_Todas sus cavilaciones se vinieron abajo cuando al abrir los ojos, aún mareado y con nauseas, comprobó que definitivamente esa enorme cama no era suya y que la habitación abismalmente enorme y fastuosa no era la suya. A la sorpresa le sobrellevó una exaltación cuando notó la espada delgada de lineamientos orientales que yacía apoyada sobre un pequeño sofá a unos cuantos pasos de él._

_¿Qué hacía su espada fuera del escondite? ¿Quién la encontró? ¿Dónde estaba?_

_Atinó a levantarse pero una mano sobre el pecho suavemente lo envió sobre el colchón nuevamente. Vergil parpadeó con dificultad y gruñó sin poder aclarar la nebulosa frente a sus ojos, que solo permitieron percibir un bulto oscuro de cabello blanco, que lo siseaba para calmarlo._

__ "Shh, tranquilo, shh"_

__ "Mi… m-mi…"_

__ "Todo va a estar bien…"_

_Fue lo último que oyó antes de que esa anciana, dedujo por su voz femenina, le posara el paño frío sobre los ojos y le transmitiera la suficiente paz como para dormitar nuevamente. A la oscuridad de sus ojos la recibió con resignación, y mientras aún no dormía, se aprestaba a oír una conversación lejana que surgió tras haber oído los goznes de una puerta chirriando al abrirse. Había agudizado sus sentidos gracias a Dante, que al ser inquieto y ruidoso siempre se delataba cuando jugaban a las escondidas._

__ "Merced" Oyó a la mujer._

__ "¿Cómo se encuentra?" La voz penetrante de un hombre joven le resultó extraña por lo familiar._

__ "Mejorando, aunque todavía aturdido. Temo que lo más difícil sobrevendrá después"_

__ "Yo me haré cargo de eso, Cassandra" Aseguró, mientras Vergil podía oír las botas livianas golpear con firmeza sobre las maderas pulidas. _ "¿Y ella?"_

__ "Aún inconsciente. Se llevó la peor parte, sin embargo, guardo esperanzas que mi aprendiz logre hacerse con los ingredientes que le pedí lo antes posible para preparar el brebaje"_

__ "Ya te he dicho que no confío en ese muchacho"_

__ "General, despreocúpese… de Agnus me encargo yo"_

__ "Eso espero" Afirmó con cierta desconfianza. _ "Estaré en mi despacho. No permitas el acceso a nadie. Siquiera de Cornelia, ella sobre todo debe mantenerse ajena de esto. No quiero que ellos se conviertan en el objeto de sus vacuas charlas de té con sus amigas"_

__ "Por supuesto, Señor"_

_Aquel intercambio era cada vez más lejano, las voces se distorsionaban y la pesadez de sus músculos agotados lo doblegaba a un sueño profundo, mientras su perturbada mente de casi siete años se hacía de una realidad más que clara y firme. Su vida había mutado drásticamente y jamás volvería a ser la misma._

_Solo quedaba su orgullo lastimado y una ira difícil de controlar._

_Él los destruiría a todos._

**.**

…

**. **

**Aquellos que aún les interese esta historia, les pido perdón por la tardanza de la actualización. Han sido épocas complicadas y ni que hablar de la inspiración. Entre tanto perdía la cabeza por intentar finalizar este capítulo que había comenzado a mediados del año pasado, se sumó mi nuevo hobbie, dibujar. Si estás interesado en ver que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo, mi ID de DeviantArt es Celes32, ahí van a encontrar a Dante, Vergil y Lady, junto a Hellsing y algo de Dragon Ball z también. Me encantaría saber tu opinión, déjame un comentario. Espero que el próximo capítulo no se tarde tanto como este. Lo bueno que van apareciendo más personajes...**

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y por leer. Abrazo, Celes!**


	6. Capítulo 5

"_**There's a fine line, between love and hate  
and I don't mind  
just let me say that I like that  
I like that"**_

_**The Diary of Jane- Breaking Benjamin **_

_._._

_._._

_._._

_El murmullo constante de los comensales se alzaba como un zumbido, tanto o más molesto que el chirriar de los cubiertos sobre la costosa porcelana, obsequiando un fondo de sonido repetitivo a sus pensamientos. Con todo ello, y a pesar de que su malhumor amenazaba con alcanzar nuevos niveles de irritación, el muchacho de apenas diez años mantuvo su estoica mueca de adulto, evadiendo eficazmente las dagas que su padre le asestaba con cada mirada dura para enfatizar así las expectativas sobre su futuro. _

_Que el General Eleison Blackraven, con su voz de mando y un fuerte ceño, se ufanase de las habilidades de su primogénito, no justificaba que el niño bajara la guardia por un par de elogios, ni siquiera por más prometedor que se viera, por lo que Credo, estaba acostumbrado a las presiones de su padre y todo un entorno que lo habían nombrado futuro General de las tropas del Salvador, mucho antes de abandonar el útero de su madre Cornelia._

_Sin embargo, y a pesar de que ya estaban habituados a los filosos comentarios del General, los invitados de esta noche percibían cierta tensión en el ambiente que ni el menos avispado se animaría a pasar por alto. Las miradas recelosas que compartía el muchacho Blackraven con el invitado de lujo frente a él lo daban por hecho; y aunque se sabía fuera de lugar la presencia de dos niños en una mesa repleta de adultos, nadie contradijo la disposición, pues era sabido también, que el General Blackraven conducía a su único heredero como si se tratase de un adulto, y el niño no lo defraudaba en absoluto._

__ "Credo" La mujer a su lado le murmuró._ "Deja de mirarlo como si fuera una anomalía. Compórtate"_

__ "Si madre" Contestó con calma. No iba a pedir perdón así se ganara un par de nalgadas. _

_El muchacho se llevó el tenedor humeante a la boca sin ademanes enérgicos, más bien muy calculados, y aprovechó para suspirar inaudiblemente._

_Ya habían pasado más de cuatro meses desde que su padre le había blanqueado, a medias, la situación del niño frente a él. Con su habitual actitud que no admitía devaneos, Eleison le había dicho que el pequeño albino ahora formaría parte de la noble familia, pero que a motivos que no se le develarían al momento, el muchacho no abandonaría la Black Hawk hasta su mayoría de edad, y que se lo mantendría como en secreto de confesión._

__ "Le deberás respeto y obediencia como a un rey, ¿está claro?" Le había dicho por aquel entonces._

_Credo, que solo pudo asentir con firmeza a la orden, comenzaba a llenarse de escrúpulos. ¿Cuál era su relación con el Salvador? Se le asemejaba demasiado, ¿Sería su hijo? ¿Por qué su padre lo mantenía oculto de los demás en la mansión de veraneo? ¿Por qué viviría en la Black Hawk, custodiado por los mejores hombres de Eleison, y no en Blackraven Hall como todos ellos? ¿Lo habría traído contra su voluntad?_

_Puesto que aún no hallaría las respuestas, supo con certeza una sola cosa. Los diez caballeros sagrados más importantes que hoy mismo circundaban la mesa y que conformaban la Ius Veritatis, orden secreta por encima de su Santidad y creada por su mismísimo padre, lo defenderían a capa y espada; pero, ¿De quién o quiénes? ¿Por qué ocultarlo de su Santidad y de la Orden de la Espada? _

_Alzó sus ojos pardos verdosos para encontrarse nuevamente con el par de zafiros frente a él, observándolo sobre el cristal de una copa de agua. La mueca de altanería o quizás el azul opaco de esos ojos como el hielo, que habrían helado la sangre del soldado raso más temerario, lo instó a sostenerle la mirada, instigando aún más su estado irritable. _

_Pocas cosas lo ponían de malas como el niño frente a él. Quizás se debía a la melindrosa algarabía que su entorno acertaba demostrarle en cuanto abría la boca para dar sus monosilábicas respuestas, o quizás era la profecía de orgullo paterno que Eleison parecía dispuesto a demostrar solo a su protegido en vez de a su real primogénito. Pero lo que sí era seguro, era que sensaciones contradictorias revolucionaban la templada y astuta mente de Credo, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto, pues presentía que eran sinónimo de debilidad. _

_El halo misterioso que cubría a Vergil y sus alrededores, amenazaba con romper las débiles cadenas que sostenían su curiosidad por mero respeto a la decisión de su padre, arruinando así su temple de acero. Su instinto estratega lo instaba a saber más de él; quería conocer sus debilidades, dando por sentado que un pequeño de siete años, huérfano y de dudosa procedencia, tendría alguna; quería subyugarlo mental y emocionalmente, para borrarle la mueca soberbia y de superioridad de su rostro; sentir celos lo mortificaba._

_Pero así como podía notar la soberbia en su sonrisa pedante, también advertía cierta vacilación en su mirada, algo de tristeza mezclado a una amarga melancolía que le robaba los pocos vestigios de inocencia a sus rasgos angelicales. Como aquella vez que lo vio en el pasillo, aferrado a la falleba de la puerta que daba a esa habitación clausurada, esa de la que nadie salía y solo su padre y Cassandra entraban. Había notado su actitud vacilante, de mentón tembloroso y ojos arrasados por un par de lágrimas que no acertaban en desbordar. _

_Había sido la primera y última vez que lo había visto desprotegido, dudoso, arrastrándolo por una corriente fría que los envolvió en una espesa sensación de desasosiego, de miedo infantil, ese que su padre le sojuzgaba a suprimir porque no quería a un heredero enclenque y medroso. Sin embargo, ahí se había quedado Credo, parado a pocas varas, como hechizado por la vulnerabilidad del pequeño albino, preguntándose si conseguiría avanzar para cuestionarlo o apartarse sin darle mayor importancia._

_El lamento que provino del otro lado de la puerta, separó al pequeño de la falleba como si le quemara y dio un respingo hacia atrás, el mismo que hizo sobresaltar a Credo a pocos pasos. Fue ahí cuando notó su presencia, y del mismo modo en el que se había permitido la fuga de esa emoción angustiosa, la suprimió con su altanera mueca de desprecio, antes de girar sobre sus pies y marchar lejos de Credo, con el porte de quien se sabe acreedor de un poder incalculable._

._.

._.

._.

Y ahora, a más de veinte años después, esa mirada helada que tanto lo había acompañado a lo largo de su vida, volvía a ensimismarlo en los recuerdos que trataba de olvidar. Siempre le generaba esa sensación de pesadez en el estómago, que provenía más del futuro incierto que lo arrostraba con él, más que con los años compartidos.

A pesar de que Blackraven Hall se encontraba en el auge de la fiesta, del barullo animado de los invitados, de la orquesta entonando minués y valses, la servidumbre al pendiente del trajín y de la luminosidad de las velas y los aromas que flotaban en el ambiente cálido del salón principal, Credo se había perdido en la dimensión que creaban esos ojos a unos cuantos pasos de él.

Recién llegaba a la fiesta, puesto que le entregaba su gabán negro a la sirvienta y con un ceño le indicaba unas pocas palabras mientras se mesaba el cabello blanco hacia atrás, en un acto inconsciente para calmar su mal humor. Tan ajeno a su índole, Credo reprimió eficazmente el despunte de sus comisuras, cuando lo vio recibiendo los comentarios aduladores de quienes lo circundaban para saludarlo.

Al igual que cuando pequeños, a Vergil las lisonjeras no le agradaban, de hecho las detestaba, sobre todo las que eran comparativas con su padre, pero como parte de su acuerdo con el viejo General, que se lo había pedido explícitamente, las soportaba con una más que evidente cara enfurruñada. Credo caviló que debía tratarse de un tema muy delicado del que quería hablarle para que el semidiablo se presentara esta noche en medio de la tertulia atestada de gente.

El Brigadier se llevó la copa a los labios al tiempo que suspiró largamente, agobiado por una rutina recargada de obligaciones y problemas. Además de la repentina carta de Vergil exigiendo el consenso de una reunión privada, y del aumento del espionaje a su alrededor, con la Orden soplándole la nuca en busca de que diera un paso en falso debido a que sospechaban su relación con el heredero de Sparda, de la infesta de demonios acreciente en los primeros días del invierno, el asentamiento de los rebeldes en la vieja mina abandonada y con ellos los disturbios que ocasionaban, las revueltas en los bares y prostíbulos, la demanda por más caballeros patrullando la zona del bajo, y las delegaciones de obligaciones por parte de Sanctus para con él, se sumaba la poca tolerancia que poseía para los eventos sociales.

Su esposa le había estado rogando por tanto tiempo la ejecución de esta tertulia, en honor al primer natalicio de su pequeña primogénita Kyrie, que a pesar de ser un hombre de fuertes convicciones, no había podido negarse a tal pedido. Después de todo, le había servido para acallar las habladurías sobre su supuesta alianza con el heredero de Sparda para desterrar la Orden de Fortuna, debido a que no se los había visto juntos desde la escandalosa boda del semidiablo con la hija de William Arkham. Por supuesto, y como debió suponer Credo, Vergil acababa de quebrar la armonía de su convicción con aparecerse así como así.

Se zafó del contacto visual al tiempo que la vio acercarse con su cadencia elegante, y nuevamente como cuando eran más jóvenes, su belleza le robó el aliento. Enfundada en un vestido esmeralda y de cotilla marfil que resaltaba el cobrizo de su cabello y el almendra de sus ojos, Edwina se aproximó a él con una cálida sonrisa.

Cuando llegó a su lado, sintió el delgado brazo enroscarse en el suyo y le devolvió la mirada, seria pero mansa; antes de volver los ojos a la pista, Credo le tomó la mano que descansaba en su brazo con disimulo y la acarició con movimientos circulares de su pulgar.

_ "Lo noto muy ensimismado esta noche, General" Le comentó en tono juguetón. Al no obtener respuesta, Edwina ajustó su brazo y le susurró: _ "¿Te encuentras bien, querido?"

_ "Sabes que no soy devoto a las reuniones sociales" Aclaró, por instinto, con un tono demasiado duro. Al verla vacilar con la mirada, se arrepintió. _ "Solo tengo demasiadas cosas en mente, querida ¿Todo en orden?"

Edwina le sonrió forzadamente y Credo no necesitó más para saber que le ocultaba algo. Era demasiado transparente. Por supuesto que la llegada de Vergil la había tomado con la guardia baja. Sabía que el murmullo se alzaría en un santiamén. Sobre todo con la viuda del Duque Merveilleux, padre de Edwina, departiendo como una reina en Blackraven Hall.

_ "Todo bien, querido. La noche marcha espléndida, solo que…"

Él sostuvo la mueca estoica. Su esposa vaciló antes de murmurarle con disimulo; sabía que su pregunta lo irritaría, pues Credo no acostumbraba a dar explicaciones.

_ "¿El señor Sparda recibió una invitación para esta noche?"

_ "El señor Sparda es un asiduo visitante de Blackraven Hall, mi señora. Jamás necesitó ni necesitará una carta de presentación"

_ "No, no. Por supuesto que no" Balbuceó Edwina. _ "Solo que no creí… Digo, jamás creí que asistir a tertulias fuera de su complacencia, además… no ha asistido con su señora esposa, y bueno… sabes… eso-"

_ "Tengo asuntos de capital importancia como para ocuparme de los problemas maritales de Vergil, Edwina" La interrumpió bruscamente, y la fuga de esa emoción lo avergonzó y enfureció, porque él nunca permitía que sucediera.

El tono profundo de voz fustigó el semblante de su esposa, que con las mejillas cenicientas y los ojos anegados, tragó saliva incómodamente y asintió. Afortunadamente, una criada se apersonó frente a ellos con un recado, alivianando la tensión.

_ "Mi señor, su excelencia Sparda lo espera en vuestro despacho"

'_Excelencia' _Credo reprimió una mueca irónica. _'Si Vergil la oyera…'_

_ "Enseguida iré. Continua con lo tuyo"

A una reverencia, la joven se disculpó y continuó con su labor. Credo se volvió a Edwina y se desembarazó de su brazo, rozando a penas la mano con sus labios.

_ "Disfruta de la velada, querida"

Edwina lo observó marcharse y suspiró, medio congestionada por el corsé. A una señal delicada, ordenó a una criada que le acercara una copa de aguamiel. Necesitaba aplacar ese sabor amargo que le atizaba el malestar en el estómago; no por la discusión con su esposo, sino por la ansiedad que le generaba ciertas presencias esta noche. Solo bastaba con rogarle al Salvador que esta noche finalizara sin ningún atropello.

Siguió con la mirada a su esposo hasta que se perdió por el pasillo al final del salón, ese que al cruzar los cuatro patios, llevaba al interior de la mansión. Le preocupaba la cantidad insana de responsabilidades que caían sobre Credo, y aún más las que el hijo del Salvador le exigía sin ton ni son.

Edwina saltó de sus cavilaciones cuando divisó la rubia cabellera escabulléndose por los cortinados hasta el interior de la mansión. '_Alice Merveilleux' _Dijo para sí, con una nota de desprecio. El infierno se la llevara.

La esposa de su difunto padre, Alice, apenas si le llevaba un par de meses de edad a una Edwina de dieciocho años, cuando desposó al viejo Duque Ambroise Merveilleux. Bastó con que se alzaran los cotilleos de infidelidad y matrimonio por conveniencia en contra de la joven cortesana, para que Edwina la aborreciera. No le bastaba solo con enlodar su apellido y haber matado _ porque estaba convencida de ello_ a su padre de un síncope, que aún seguía siendo el hablar de la sociedad, alegándose el mote de la amante del hijo del Salvador, casi como si fuera un título nobiliario. Porque de algo estaba segura, Alice y Vergil eran amantes.

._.

._.

._.

Sus botas rellenaron el silencio del pasillo con el agradable sonido golpeteando los tablones lustrados, dejando atrás el bullicio de la fiesta. La luz bajo el resquicio de la puerta de su despacho le indicó que ya estaba esperándolo. Entró. Lo halló de espaldas a unos pasos del escritorio, atento en el mueble de bebidas, donde escanciaba doble medida de wiski en un par de vasos. Se echó al coleto el primer vaso y el segundo se lo extendió sin mirarlo a la cara, mientras se volvía a servir otro trago.

Credo tomó la copa con calma, estudiándolo con su clásico silencio analítico y prolongado. Fue el semidiablo quien quebró el silencio tras vaciar el segundo vaso, caminando por detrás del escritorio para observar la luna carmesí tras el ventanal.

_ "¿Había necesidad de elegir un lugar tan atestado de estos imbéciles para nuestra reunión? Me pulularon desde todos los flancos; apenas si pude abrirme el paso hasta aquí sin mutilar a nadie en el proceso"

Era evidente que el alcohol lo hacía hablador. Si no fuera porque lo veía realmente alterado, Credo hubiera reído con ironía.

_ "Fuiste tú quien apuró la reunión. Tuve que improvisar. Además no podía abandonar Blackraven Hall esta noche. Habría sido muy inconveniente que me siguieran y nos encontraran conspirando a escondidas. ¿No crees que es suficiente alcohol?" Saltó de un tema a otro al notar el escancio en el tercer vaso. _ "No acostumbras a beber tanto"

_ "Yo diré cuando es suficiente"

Estaba muy molesto. Podría ser por una lista interminable de razones que variaban desde la pregunta desubicada de Credo hasta la más compleja sobre la apertura del _hellgate. _Con Vergil nunca se sabía, y como su silencio se prolongaba más de lo necesario, Credo se acercó para apoyar su vaso casi intacto sobre el escritorio.

_ "¿Cómo está todo por la Black Hawk?"

Él hablaba de la hacienda que Vergil había heredado desde la muerte de Eleison. Como legítimo heredero del clan Blackraven, el nuevo General de las tropas del Salvador y Maestre de la Ius Veritatis, Credo había obtenido total gestión de todas las propiedades y títulos nobiliarios, mientras que el semidiablo había recibido a buen gusto, la hacienda alejada del bullicio de la ciudad, que más bien por su envergadura y soberbia, casi competía con el castillo de Fortuna.

El joven General lo había juzgado justo y no había apelado contra el testamento de su difunto padre. Después de todo, Vergil, había sido para su padre como un hijo, y aunque el semidiablo no lo reconociera, el sentimiento era mutuo, pues Vergil había albergado, al menos, un profundo respeto y agradecimiento hacia el viejo General.

_ "Recibo carta de Cassandra todos los días. Al momento, sin novedades"

De nuevo el silencio tenso. Quebrarlo con una mala connotación sería poco avispado de su parte, sin embargo, el comentario que le había hecho Edwina emergió a la superficie.

_ "Hace mucho tiempo que no se muestran ambos juntos en público" Credo atestiguó la rigidez repentina en los hombros de Vergil. Sabía que abordar el tema de la joven no resultaba fácil _ "Deberías…"

_ "No he venido a ponerme al día con banalidades sin sentido" Por primera vez, Vergil se volteó para enfrentarlo con el escritorio de por medio. Su mirada, como siempre, no era amistosa _ "Hay que acelerar el proceso. Ya no se puede esperar ni un minuto más"

_ "Imposible" Credo oyó un gruñido bajo. _ "Sabes que lleva tiempo. Si lo apresuras, podría salir mal y no contamos con tanto margen de error. Un mal cálculo en la fase lunar y todo el plan sería echado por la borda"

_ "Tus huestes no resistirán lo suficiente. Apenas si pueden restañar las invasiones diarias. Con el tiempo, los pequeños vórtices se reforzaran y ni siquiera tus _rebeldes,_ podrán contra las hordas de demonios"

_ "Lo harán si así lo ordeno"

Vergil hizo una mueca y ladeó la cabeza, con ese aire de condescendencia que tanto desentonaba con su verdadera índole. Sabía que Credo aún tenía dudas sobre la apertura del portal.

_ "¿Es que acaso te arrepientes?"

_ "Tu insinuación me ofende"

_ "Y a mí tu parsimonia me irrita. No hay motivo para aletargarnos. El día no afecta en absoluto el conjuro, solo la posición lunar. Ya entramos en fase. Tengo su sangre, la mía y una de las dos espadas. Podemos hacerlo"

_ "¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan impaciente?"

_ "¡Desde el preciso momento en que me arrebataron mi legado!" Prorrumpió Vergil e hizo estrellar el vaso de wiski en el marco de la chimenea. El alcohol montó un espectáculo chispeante y avivado al entrar en contacto con el fuego crepitante.

El silencio que sobrevino aletargó a Credo en una profunda reflexión. Ya no había dudas. Por más que Vergil se afanase en negarlo, la actividad de la luna había hecho mella en su impenetrable núcleo demoníaco. Sin dudas, el astro estaba haciendo estragos, entre las mareas tan revoltosas que impedían a los barcos zarpar, y a las copiosas tormentas de nieve que complicaban las calles de Fortuna, sin mencionar los innumerables vórtices que acarreaban cientos de demonios hacia este plano. ¿A _ella _también la estaría afectando? Después de todo, era descendiente casi directa de la sangre elegida.

Vergil se volvió bruscamente hacia el ventanal y apoyó una mano sobre el cristal recortado, admirando el esplendor carmesí de la luna. _"Cada día más cerca y roja"_ se dijo con aire resignado. Era una maravilla que se mantuviera tan roja incluso durante el día, situación que alteraba de sobremanera a la población de Fortuna; estaban todos en guardia y él no era menos.

"_¿Le pasará lo mismo a ella?"_

Según Cassandra, desde su partida, la notaba cavilosa, callada y hasta ermitaña. No permitía la compañía de nadie por demasiado tiempo; recorría la mansión en silencio y se perdía en cabalgatas largas sobre la montura de Umbra; hasta se internaba en el bosque en busca de una buena caza para probar su arsenal, pero luego volvía envuelta en ese silencio que tanto extrañaba a su vieja cancerbera.

No había querido regresado a la ciudad ni una vez, quizá por temor a cruzarse con su padre, aunque Cassandra aseguraba que se debía a la discusión con su madre que había dado a lugar la última vez que la vio, el día exacto de su boda. Vergil se dijo que era mejor así, no era como si él le hubiera concedido una excursión, aunque le exigió a su vieja aliada que mantuviera ojo visor sobre ella cuando se internara en el bosque. Lo que menos quería era que esa mocosa caprichosa, se metiera en problemas antes de lo esperado.

Por otro lado, sabía que la última vez que se habían visto, le había exigido un estado de excitación que había logrado alcanzar por un beso y un par de caricias, pero jamás creyó que él caería en su propio juego. Había encontrado necesario alejarse por esa sensación que había creado el roce con su piel, el tacto de sus labios mullidos y suaves; la predisposición que ahora lo engatusaba para volver.

Ya no se trataba solo del deseo físico, quería volver a sentir el calor bullente de su mirada confundida, excitada, furiosa y temerosa; eso lo encolerizaba, porque iba contra todo pronóstico favorable para su plan. Ella no era más fuerte; no iba a tenerlo en su puño.

_ "No la tolero" Admitió aun de espaldas, siguiendo la línea de sus pensamientos.

Credo respondió con un silencio prolongado antes de comentar:

_ "No tienes que hacerlo. Solo aguarda lejos de ella. Cassandra podrá retenerla el tiempo suficiente"

_ "Cassandra sí, pero Arkham no se mantendrá lejos"

_ "¿Has sabido algo de él?"

Vergil negó suavemente con la cabeza.

_ "Está muy bien guardado"

Si bien frente a todos, Vergil se mostraba lacónico y distante, con Credo hablaba resueltamente.

_ "Según mis informantes, en casa de misia Kalina nadie lo ha visto desde la boda, y ella parece tranquila con eso. Dice que es normal que desaparezca por largos períodos de tiempo" Comentó Credo.

_ "Su silencio comienza a irritarme"

_ "¿Crees que esté planeando algo a tus espaldas?"

El semidiablo lo horado con una mirada por encima de su hombro.

_ "Lo ha estado haciendo desde que supo de mi existencia"

El General cuadró los hombros e irguió más la cabeza. Se sentía estúpido por dudar.

_ "¿Por qué le haz confiado tus planes entonces?"

_ "Jhm… ¿Confiado?" Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de hito en hito. _ "Jamás confío en nadie… siquiera en mi sombra, tú mejor que nadie debería saberlo"

Credo le sostuvo la mirada con entereza, a pesar de que la visión del semidiablo con la luna carmesí de fondo, era un espectáculo que dejaba sin aliento, más por la intensidad de la mirada. Odiaba sentir esa molestia por su desconfianza. Decidió cambiar de tema.

_ "Hace un par de días fui a visitarla" Aclaró, como si Vergil estuviera en sus pensamientos. _ "Pide por ti a menudo, y a pesar de que no retiene el paso de tiempo, sabe que ha pasado mucho desde tu última visita"

_ "Jhm" el albino apretó los labios. _ "Tu discurso casi suena como un reproche"

_ "Lo es"

_ "No es asunto tuyo"

_ "Lo es" Insistió, elevando el tono. Vergil frunció el entrecejo. _ "Desde hace veinte años lo es. Tanto e igual que-"

_ "¡Suficiente!" Se encolerizó el semidiablo. Credo no titubeó y lo vio volverse al mueble de bebidas. _ "Quiero que aprestes tus huestes para dentro de diez días"

_ "Pero Vergil-"

El mitad diablo alzó una mano, aún de espaldas.

_ "Si no puedes cumplir una orden, encontraré a alguien más que sí pueda"

Credo lo observo por un instante antes de suspirar y asentir.

_ "Como desees"

_ "Bien" Vergil se echó al coleto el cuarto wiski. _ "Vuelve a lo tuyo. En cuanto termine de planear el asalto, te daré aviso. No hace falta que te aclare como debes actuar"

_ "Por supuesto. Con permiso" El General asintió con la cabeza antes de cerrar la puerta suavemente detrás de sí, dejando al albino solo en medio del silencio.

Entre tantas imágenes y pensamientos que se volcaban frente a él, mientras perdía la mirada plateada en la luna escarlata, solo el recuerdo de ese rostro transfigurado por la excitación, la sorpresa y el miedo, volvía a erizarle la piel. Se removió, incómodo con el cosquilleo que lo invadió hasta la entrepierna y masculló un insulto de puro fastidio. Jamás había sido concupiscente, solo había hecho lo necesario para mantenerse enfocado, pero con ella era evidente que había algo que despertaba su lado primitivo, la necesidad de poseerla, de marcarla como de su propiedad, sofocando el fuego tenaz en sus ojos para volverla líquida entre sus dedos, caliente y jadeante por más.

_ "Es evidente que me volví masoquista" Murmuró para sí.

Sabía que había tomado de más _ se había empinado un par de brandis en su apartamento antes de llegar a Blackraven Hall_ pero esta actitud, entre consciente de sus pensamientos tratando de entumecer las sensaciones que no podía controlar, estaba poniéndolo de malas. No poder poner orden en sus pensamientos lo estaba sacando de quicio.

Justo cuando creyó que estaba llegando a la cúspide de su malhumor, sintió el perfume femenino bajo sus fosas nasales y el taconeo suave proveniente del pasillo. La puerta se entreabrió y no necesitó voltearse para saber que un par de ojos azules, cargados de deseo, estaban observándolo desde lejos. Suspiró.

Tenía que deshacerse de ella. Alice se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina que comenzaba a fastidiarlo, más allá que en un principio le había prodigado lo necesario para aliviar la tensión y el mal humor, sin falsos melindres ni obligaciones. Desafortunadamente, la viuda de Merveilleux, se estaba convirtiendo en lo segundo.

Vergil volvió la mirada fastidiada por encima del hombro y el simple movimiento antes de girar, le ajustó la entrepierna en el pantalón. La vio bajo el vano de la puerta, con un vestido malva de ajustada cotilla y exuberante escote, y el cabello rubio en un pomposo peinado de bucles largos, sonriéndole con bribonería. Se volvió para perder la mirada tras el ventanal, oyendo el clic del pestillo al bloquear el cerrojo.

_ "Excelencia, ruego me conceda un par de minutos de vuestro valioso tiempo"

_ "Jhm. Te has vuelto demasiado descarada para ser una viuda"

_ "… ¿Supongo que es un no?"

La voz impostada de niña inocente le hizo apretar los dientes._ Su __esposa__, _jamás se las jugaría de damisela; era demasiado orgullosa para mendigar atención. Ese pensamiento lo fastidió lo suficiente como para darse vuelta y caminar en silencio hacia su presa. La olvidaría por las buenas o por las malas.

._.

_Un par de días después…_

._.

_ "Su-Su Santidad"

Sanctus endureció el rictus en su rostro cuando la voz repetitiva e irritante de Agnus, quebró la calma de su recinto. Con los ojos cerrados y desde su asiento, lo indagó:

_ "¿Están listos?"

_ "H-he debido hacer un par de rrreformas en los sssissstemas de seguridad para mmmmantenerlo a raya" Era evidente que estaba más nervioso de lo normal. _ "Suele tardar u-u-u-uun par de horas calmarlo y otro par pppara que rrresponda al estímulo dd-del generador. Ahora, si ussst_"

_ ¿Están listos o no?

_ "A-a-a-algunos aún no pasan el período de prueba. Qq-q-quizá deba_"

_ "¡Agnus!" El anciano asestó un golpe a la enorme mesa redonda. El científico dio un brinco. _ "He esperado lo suficiente. Quiero resultados. ¡Ahora!"

_ "Ppppodría enviar al ppprimer grupo y ver si responden a vuestras órdenes, su santidad. Ppppero temo que aún es demasiado ppppronto. Solo responden por completo a sus ppppropios instintos básicos"

El viejo vicario bufó y se puso de pie con una velocidad que desmentía su avanzada edad. Caminó, caviloso, con las manos juntas tras el torso y un ceño muy marcado. Tenía poco tiempo. Arkham le había asegurado que Vergil había abandonado su refugio bien cubierto, y que había dejado allí a la sacerdotisa, junto con un par de cancerberos que habían sido bien entrenados para velar por la mansión completa, y a la vieja Cassandra que era el ojo de halcón de toda la Black Hawk. Así la había llamado Arkham. Black Hawk. ¿Cómo es que tenía conocimiento de una mansión en medio de la nada, y él, que se contaba como el General que había recorrido cada rincón de Fortuna, no había sabido de ella hasta ahora?

Tenía sus dudas. ¿Por qué William le había vendido toda esa información recién ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? Por supuesto. No estaban planeando juntos, ni se estaban aliando. Él quería usar a la santísima Orden para encontrar la entrada a esa mansión, que más bien se asemejaba a un espejismo en medio del bosque, porque por sus propios medios le había sido imposible.

En honor a la verdad, Sanctus tampoco había develado el misterio y estaba seguro que la magia oscura tenía que ver con eso. Cada vez que enviaba a un grupo de exploradores, volvían muchos días más tarde, exhaustos y en un estado de estupor que lo colmaba de impaciencia. Le explicaban que habían merodeado por toda la zona, en círculos, y que ni dejando señales o marcas podían evitar perderse. Era una trampa. Y alguien muy avispado estaba tendiéndosela.

_ "Has dicho que tu vieja maestre, Cassandra, posee un alto conocimiento en el área de la alquimia ¿No es así?" Sanctus pensó en voz alta.

_ "Así es, su Santidad"

_ "Y que aprendisteis _Todo _de ella"

_ "Si, su Santidad" Angus contestó con menos bríos.

_ "Y entonces… ¿por qué tengo el presentimiento de que estás mintiéndome o bien eres UN BUENO PARA NADA QUE NO HA ENCONTRADO AÚN LA CONDENADA GUARIDA DE ESE MAL PARIDO?!"

_ "S-s-su Santidad. Vuestra Excelencia no comprende, eeeella ha de haberme ocultado aaalgún conocimiento. Eees que_"

_ "¡Suficiente!" Vociferó el vicario, más molesto por el tartamudeo que por la falta. _ "Envía al primer grupo" Ordenó. _ "Que rastreen el bosque en busca de esa condenada mansión. Con suerte, el campo energético que la cubre, reaccionará ante ellos"

_ "Ppero, es más probable que los pperdamos antes de que eeencuentren la dichosa mansión, su Santidad. Y no cccontamos con muchos ejemplares pppara_"

_ "¡Entonces crearemos más de ellos! ¡Cientos si es necesario!"

Agnus se preguntaba si Sanctus era consciente de lo que aquello acarreaba, del trabajo que significaba encontrar especímenes humanos lo suficientemente desesperados para convertirse en conejillos de indias o lo suficientemente estúpidos como para caer en la trampa. Las probabilidades de que algo saliera mal y la ciudad entera se viera afectada, eran altísimas, no solo por los riesgos que implicaba tales maniobras, sino que existía la posibilidad de que el pueblo se revelase contra la Orden bajo el mando de los rebeldes en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Ya hacía algún tiempo que su contacto entre los mercenarios, el armero Finn, le venía soplando las ideas revolucionarias que los rebeldes iban plantando en las mentes ofuscadas de Fortuna. La falta de compromiso que la Orden mostraba con los más desamparados de la ciudad, se estaba volviendo en clara frustración y hostilidad. No faltaría mucho para que una sublevación rompiera con la burbuja en la que vivía su Santidad; Sanctus se había perdido en su codicia por dar caza al heredero de Sparda y a su legado, subestimando a sus feligreses.

Por su lado, Agnus se convino a reforzar la seguridad y reabastecer su escondite bajo el castillo de Fortuna. Al menos él no sería el perjudicado.

_ "Envíalos" Insistió. _ "Ahora fuera de mi vista"

_ "Ccccomo ordene, su Santidad"

._.

._.

._.

Acostumbrada a causar sobresalto en las personas _ella conjeturaba que se debía a sus ojos velados y a sus modos lacónicos_ Cassandra no se amedrentó al entrar en la cocina donde las criadas y Josefina debatían alegremente sobre la cena, que cayó en un silencio incómodo ante su presencia.

_ "¿La señora Sparda?" Preguntó en tono calmo y de igual modo serio. Josefina parpadeó.

_ "oh! Si, Mary no ha dicho donde iría, pero pidió a Eliseo que le ensillara a su yegua, por lo que debe haber salido a galopear un poco"

_ "¿Salió escoltada?" La dureza en su voz hablaba por si sola.

_ "…" Josefina miró a sus compañeras antes de negar casi con miedo. _ "Pues, no… verá… Mary no acostumbra ¡Cassandra!"

La mujer se interrumpió cuando vio a la anciana trastabillar hasta encontrar el borde de la mesa, donde se asió con mano temblorosa.

_ "Cassandra, por Dios ¿Se encuentra bien?"

_ "Si, sí" Balbuceó.

La visión que la invadió como una ráfaga, le había drenado la energía. Pero como segundos atrás parecía desvanecerse, Cassandra encontró las fuerzas necesarias, se levantó el ruedo de la saya y se apresuró por el hall hacia el jardín de la mansión. Las criadas, estupefactas, parpadearon y al reaccionar, algunas salieron tras ella. Josefina era una de ellas.

_ "¡Cassandra! ¿A dónde va?"

_ "¡Volved a sus quehaceres!" Vociferó sin detenerse, internándose en el bosque.

Cuando se supo fuera de la visión de las mujeres boquiabiertas en la galería de la Black Hawk, Cassandra corrió con una velocidad que habría generado más resquemores que sorpresa. Pocos sabían que su cuerpo era solo una cascara, y que contenía a duras penas una fuerza incalculable.

._.

._.

._.

Había dejado que Umbra ramoneara a lo lejos, atada a una rama más bien cerca del camino despejado, en tanto dejaba que sus pasos silenciosos no alteraran el flujo natural de los sonidos en la espesura del bosque. Las hojas de los cipreses se habían perdido bajo la espesa capa de nieve que se elevaba varios centímetros del suelo, y solo el canto ocasional de alguna ave rompía con la quietud, por lo que momentos como este valían la pena disfrutarlos.

Mary se acomodó a Kalina Ann con un jalón y respiró profundamente los aromas húmedos del bosque. Había despertado demasiado temprano para su gusto, más bien, no había clareado aun cuando la pesadilla la arrancó de su cama con bastante malhumor. Las noches se hacían largas, sobre todo cuando su cerebro no podía dejar de conjeturar, algo que no sumaba nada positivo a su estado irascible.

No saber de él también la ponía de malas. Preguntarse por él la ponía peor. Y ni que hablar, destinarle un pensamiento. No quería siquiera recordar su nombre. La humillaba su propia dualidad, esa que se marcaba aún más en la noche, cuando el recuerdo de su peso sobre ella, de los labios suaves presionando contra los suyos y el calor de su cuerpo que ella imaginó frío, la excitaba y la llenaba de resquemores, porque no comprendía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba con tanta desfachatez ante un demonio.

"_Un demonio…" _Se dijo, apretando los dientes.

Por ello ahora, cargando todo su arsenal, se internaba en lo profundo del bosque para aplacar ese malestar.

La investigación, tampoco estaba dando sus frutos. En la biblioteca, a pesar de que no había sido fácil volver a entrar, no solo por los recuerdos, sino también por el meticuloso hermetismo con que el semidiablo la había bloqueado, encontró que todos los libros, mapas y posibles documentos, estaban escritos en idiomas tan antiguos y de intrincado vocabulario, que le arrancó una maldición.

De seguro, Cassandra había utilizado su poder oscuro para volver ilegible cada documento, con la clara intención de ocultarle todo. Porque de algo estaba segura, la anciana no tenía ni un pelo inocente; ya le había descubierto la rareza en sus ojos alabastro y esas manos enguantadas de largos y delgados dedos. Estaba segura de que no lidiaba con una simple humana. Estaba segura de que lidiaba con una vieja enemiga.

Para el colmo de males, su orgullo no se avenía a perecer en su enojo con Kalina Ann. El día de la boda, minutos antes de subir al carruaje que la traería a esta parte de Fortuna olvidada de todo, su madre la había tratado de majadera, de niña melindrosa e inmadura, cuando ella se plantó en sus trece a la hora de discutir sobre el futuro.

En realidad, Kalina había hecho un comentario relajado sobre sus esperanzas por convertirse pronto en abuela. Vergil había hecho un mohín y se había disculpado para atender unos asuntos con Arkham, mientras Mary había prorrumpido en desagradables carcajadas histéricas, dándole a conocer a su madre que podía seguir esperando sentada por la dichosa criatura.

Así de estúpida había sido la discusión, pero había sido suficiente para que la terca madre y su doblemente terca hija se distanciaran al menos por un mes y medio. Tarde o temprano, alguna enviaría nota para reencontrarse; por el momento, Mary no sería esa alguna.

La cazadora se volvió de sus cavilaciones cuando la fractura de una rama quebró el silencio. La sensación de ser observada la horadó. Por instinto, se quedó quieta y contuvo la respiración. Sin embargo, el grito, una voz aguda y estridente, penetró su columna vertebral como un frio helado que le erizó la piel y la hizo temblar inconscientemente. Los pocos pájaros se echaron a volar y ella se tomó unos momentos para analizar la situación. Se volvió despacio en sus pies.

Había visto incontables bestias, demonios y criaturas, que le habían provocado un vuelco en el estómago, un malestar que solo se aplacaba exterminándolos, pero con esta presa era distinto. ¿Por qué presentía que lidiaba con un ser humano? Definitivamente no lo era.

A unas cuantas varas y aferrada a un árbol altísimo que se ramificaba con los linderos, la extraña criatura la observaba, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y agitando sus largas extremidades de modo convulso y rápido, como si no pudiera estarse quieta. Era tan blanca como la nieve. No tenía bello y su piel arrugada se le pegaba a las costillas, cráneo y huesos, como si de un desnutrido a punto de muerte se tratase. A la distancia, Mary pudo ver un par de ojos saltones azules más bien blanquecinos que revoloteaban en busca de algo. Quizá no tenía buena visión, conjeturó. Sus dientes afilados y alargados, babeaban con la boca abierta, por donde escapaba el aliento agitado, de tanto en tanto dando un grito de advertencia, o peor aún, una llamada.

Mary desenfundó su Walker muy lentamente. Sin embargo, el sutil movimiento alertó a la bestia, que dando brincos entre las ramas, se acercaba con una rapidez espeluznante. A pocas varas, saltó a ella con la boca abierta y las garras extendidas hacia delante, con la clara intención de servirse la cena.

_ "Cómete esto" La cazadora apretó los dientes y jaló del gatillo.

El impulso de la bala que le atravesó el cráneo, envió a la criatura de espaldas al suelo. Mary se quedó de pie, estudiándola con un ceño, aunque a una distancia prudente. No había humo, ni espuma que indicara la descomposición, por lo que no era un demonio clásico. No había portales abiertos, y en el medio de la nada, claramente tampoco había sido convocado. ¿Qué era?

La pregunta quedó revoloteando en su mente cuando la bestia se espabiló con un grito aún más fuerte, obligando a Mary a retroceder para desenfundar su Kalina. La criatura se alzó con un brinco y volvió a gritar. La cazadora apretó los dientes y la apuntó, con su dedo firmemente sobre el gatillo. Aunque algo desvió su atención hacia los árboles que la rodeaban y contuvo una maldición cuando se halló rodeada por tres demonios más. Llamarle instinto cazador, algo le había dicho que no moviera ni las pestañas. Retuvo la respiración.

La delgada y alta criatura se acercó con lentitud deliberada, revoloteando sus ojos, como si no pudiera enfocar su objetivo. Mary lo estudió de cerca cuando lo tuvo a palmos de su rostro. De seguro no tenía olfato. Su visión, claramente reaccionaba ante el movimiento, y aunque era pronto para afirmar, la cazadora sabía que las balas no le servirían de nada. Si tan solo pudiera llegar a las burbujas de cristal con explosivos que colgaban de la parte posterior de su cinturón sin alertar a ninguno de ellos, sería genial. Solo necesitaba una distracción que le diera unos segundos para escapar.

_ "¡Hey!"

Mary casi desorbitó sus ojos por la sorpresa, al oír a Cassandra a unas varas más allá. No la divisaba por completo, debido a que la bestia se interponía entre ellas, pero alcanzó a ver cuándo retiraba sus guantes de cuero, dejando al descubierto las uñas largas y negras que Mary jamás había olvidado. Se quedó paralizada, mirándola, mientras las criaturas se atropellaban para salir a su encuentro. La distracción había servido.

_ "¡Corra lejos, corra!" Le advirtió la anciana. Mary, en cambio, reaccionó.

_ "¡Hey!"

Las criaturas se debatieron entre una presa y otra. Finalmente se dividieron en dos grupos, dándole el tiempo a la cazadora para arrojar la primera burbuja de cristal. Cuando la delicada pompa transparente estalló en el suelo a metros de las tres bestias, el líquido azulino entró en combustión y pronto una columna de fuego cerúleo engulló a un par. Por unos segundos, se oyó como el grito de las dos almas, se liberaba en forma de humo azul, que se evaporó en la arboleda. Los restantes dos, se dividieron la presa.

Mary corrió para tomar distancia. Cuanto más creía que se alejaba, más se acercaba la criatura, que saltaba de rama en rama con la agilidad de un babuino.

Entre tanto Cassandra la veía desaparecer por entre los cipreses, notó que la restante criatura, se le acercaba corriendo a una velocidad maravillosa, pero que no le sirvió de nada al encontrarse cerca de la anciana. Con un movimiento veloz, Cassandra esquivó las garras de la bestia y la asió por el cuello con una fuerza que, de nuevo, desmentía su cuerpo avejentado. La mujer observó al demonio que intentaba arañarla y desasirse.

_ "…Un wendigo…" Murmuró cavilosa. Las uñas negras se clavaron en la piel dura del demonio, arrancándole un sonido doliente y agudo. La sangre comenzó a escurrirse.

Sus ojos normalmente blancos, se tornaron negros cuando las visiones centellaron su mente con la claridad de un relámpago. Por supuesto, debió trabajar duro para enfocarse en los recuerdos relevantes, puesto que con esa conexión, también viajaba a la antigua alma que había sido esa pobre criatura. Un humano, que por cierto, había sufrido demasiado en la vida. Sin embargo, convertirse en conejillo de indias, no tendría que haber sido una opción. Los recuerdos tortuosos del hambre y el frío sufrido antes de que su cuerpo completo cediera al demonio caníbal, eran los más difíciles de sortear, hasta encontrar aquellos que le servían.

_ "Agnus…" Pronunció con acento ominoso.

¿Qué es lo que se proponía su antiguo discípulo? ¿Por qué crear un ejército de humanos poseídos por un demonio tan común? Porque, de hecho, era claro que podían eliminarlos si se sabía cómo actuar. ¿O acaso los estaba perfeccionando para algo más? Ella sabía que una vez que el Wendigo poseía a un humano, matarlo sin las precauciones debidas, solo provocaba la liberación del demonio y volver a encadenarlo, sería una empresa titánica, para lo que el tiempo era crucial. Muchas vidas perecerían en el proceso.

Debía notificar a Vergil cuanto antes. Pero primero, había que salvarle el pellejo a esa muchacha descuidada.

Con un movimiento sutil, Cassandra clavó aún más sus garras y le quebró el cuello a la criatura, procurando que sufriera lo menos posible. El alma, no se había liberado, afortunadamente. Aun así, bisbiseó unas palabras en un idioma ininteligible y el cuerpo se desintegró como polvillo al viento. Se convino a encontrar a Mary.

Había perdido la noción de dónde se encontraba y las piernas se le estaban agarrotando, entre los azotes que recibía de las ramas de los arbustos y del camino irregular, sin contar con que estaba perdiendo la velocidad y el aliento. Ya había utilizado dos burbujas más, que el muy mal parido que la seguía había esquivado con habilidad, y solo le quedaba una. Lo peor era que le parecía estar girando en círculos en ese condenado bosque.

Se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse con un precipicio. Evidentemente no había pasado por ahí antes. Un empinado de más de veinte metros de pura rocas afiladas se presentaba como el nuevo desafío. Podría descender con cuidado, pero no a la velocidad necesaria para escapar. Demasiado tarde para pensar.

Se dio la vuelta, justo a tiempo para ver al demonio abalanzándose a ella. Juzgó afortunado llevar su última burbuja en la mano, así que al momento justo que tuvo a la bestia a centímetros de su cara, se inclinó hacia atrás en un acto temerario, y le lanzó la burbuja en la boca abierta. La explosión la envió cuesta abajo.

Afortunadamente, Mary se las ingenió para dar el primer golpe sobre su trasero en una superficie lisa bien nevada, aunque comenzó a rodar con rapidez cuando perdió el control de su descenso. Sortear las piedras filosas se había convertido en prioridad y evitar el golpe en la cabeza que le provocara un desvanecimiento. Lo último que deseaba era convertirse en alimento de alguna alimaña o morir de hipotermia.

El golpe la aturdió. Un sonido seco, como cuando se quiebra una rama y luego un dolor punzante en la cara que le atravesó a lo largo del cráneo, le hizo perder la poca estabilidad que había conseguido al llegar a piso firme, y cayó de rodillas, jadeando. Le costaba respirar por la nariz y estaba segura que en gran parte se debía a ese pequeño charco carmesí que estaba tiñendo la nieve bajo ella. Algo le decía que no le iba a gustar mirarse al espejo otra vez.

Mary gateó a duras penas para esconderse entre los arbustos, esperando que la poca sangre que estaba perdiendo, no alertara a ninguna alimaña. Esperando que el jodido demonio haya desaparecido de este plano. Su cuerpo adolorido no soportaría una nueva corrida. Apoyó la espalda en un árbol y se ahogó con una nausea cuando el dolor punzante se aguzó. Se llevó las manos temblorosas al rostro.

Primero sintió la viscosidad de la sangre empapándole el rostro, luego el tabique nasal desviado en un ángulo alarmante que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Escupió una maldición. El corte que le cruzaba el puente de la nariz iba a ser difícil de ocultar. De seguro había estrellado su cara en alguna piedra filosa. Genial… Un poco más de belleza para resaltar la rareza de sus rasgos.

La temperatura había bajado notablemente y los primeros copos de nieve volvían a caer lentamente desde un cielo gris. Pronto oscurecería, y aunque la luna carmesí se advertía como un faro entre las espesas nubes y podría guiarla con su luz, sabía que tenía que emprender el viaje de vuelta lo antes posible. Primero, se deshizo de su cinturón de cuero y se lo llevó a la boca, apretando sus maxilares con saña. Separó las piernas y llevó el torso hacia delante mientras con sus pulgares tanteaba la nariz. Debía hacerlo rápido. Iba a doler más que la mierda.

El chasquido del hueso volviendo al lugar le arrancó un grito ahogado por el cinturón, y el dolor le surcó la columna vertebral. Afortunadamente la nariz quedó recta, sin ninguna imperfección, solo la horrible y futura cicatriz cruzando casi de mejilla a mejilla. Jadeando, Mary descansó la espalda contra el árbol y cerró los ojos, tratando de inhalar normalmente otra vez. Se arrancó un trozo de tela de la blusa bajo su abrigo, y como estaba algo mojada por la nieve, le sirvió para limpiarse un poco el rostro con pasadas delicadas. La sangre había mermado como por ensalmo.

Urgía encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para volver a la mansión, pero de veras necesitaba unos segundos para concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor exasperante. La nieve en su ropa se había derretido, estaba mojada, fría, adolorida y sucia. Un ruido la volvió a alertar.

Mary abrió los ojos y se encontró con una cabellera dorada que se perdía entre el ramaje. Una suave y ondulante ráfaga de tela negra y roja, acompañaba el movimiento delicado. Tragó saliva y se incorporó con cuidado de no marearse. ¿Una persona en un paraje tan desolado? ¿O sería un demonio? ¿Un súcubo tal vez? Hoy podía esperar cualquier cosa, sin embargo, su curiosidad _ un rasgo en ella que comenzaba a irritarla ¿Por qué no podía solo dejarla ir?_ la instó a seguirla.

_ "Oiga…" Llamó. El solo sonido de su voz, le hizo doler hasta la punta de los pelos.

La mujer, seguramente, apresuró el paso y se perdió entre los arbustos. Mary se adentró más allá, sabiendo que claramente había perdido el juicio. Seguir a una completa desconocida, no era sinónimo de cordura.

_ "¡Oiga!" Volvió a llamar, pero ya no encontró a nadie a su alrededor, sino algo más que la sorprendió.

Parecía haber hallado el otro extremo del bosque. En pocas varas, los altos cipreses se iban separando para abrir el paso a un amplio campo _ se podía apreciar que era de siembra durante la época_ donde una casona vieja aunque muy bien cuidada, se erguía sublime entre los arbustos y plantas cubiertas de nieve. El tiempo que le llevó notar que algo andaba mal con esa imagen, sintió que el estómago se le endurecía y las náuseas recobraban fuerzas. ¿Esa casa…?

El dolor no le mitigó las fuerzas para correr hasta la puerta que se hallaba entreabierta. Mary se llevó el puño tembloroso a la boca y lo apretó con fuerza. ¿Era la casa de su sueño? ¿Era la de quien se suponía su abuela? ¿Por fin develaría algo de toda esa maraña de mentiras? Dudó un instante antes de entrar sin llamar. La puerta chirrió y una corriente cálida la recibió.

El leñohogar estaba encendido y la pulcritud y sencillez del lugar, eran dignos de llamarse hogar. Estaba todo en su sitio, tal como Mary lo recordaba. El piano en una esquina, los sofás alrededor del fuego, flores frescas _ una rareza en pleno invierno_ en la mesita, donde un juego de té humeante y un par de delicias yacían intactos; le recordaba al mismo estilo que tenía su madre para preparar una mesa de té.

_ "Te esperaba" Una voz cálida y suave la espabiló.

Mary se volvió a la dueña de casa que le sonreía con las manos tomadas frente al torso. Su belleza la impactó. Se trataba de una mujer adulta medianamente joven; rondaba entre los cuarenta y tantos, quizá cincuenta años de edad. El cabello largo, lacio y suelto, le recordaba al color del trigo más bien pálido. Su rostro de piel blanca y rasgos delicados, eran sobresaltados por un par de ojos azules sólidos, de brillante mirada. La vio acercarse sin mueca de asombro por su desastroso aspecto _no tenía un espejo pero estaba segura que la mugre, la ropa mojada y ensangrentada, y el arsenal colgando de ella, no eran la mejor primera impresión_ y notó que era muy alta.

_ "Lamento haber entrado sin llamar" Mary reaccionó. _ "La puerta estaba entreabierta y yo…"

_ "Lo sé. La dejé para ti. Estaba esperándote. Pasa, pasa" Le hizo un ademán mientras tomaba asiento en un sofá. Comenzó a servir el té.

¿Es que no reparaba en su aspecto? ¿No dudaba de que quizá ella fuera una extraña que podía hacerle daño? ¿Por qué habitaba esta casa? ¿Viviría sola?

_ "Disculpe… ¿Nos conocemos…?"

_ "Oh no, querida. Al menos no tú a mí. Pero yo sí a ti. Suelo espiar la casa grande donde vives" Dijo resuelta, sofocando una risita traviesa.

_ "Ah…"

Mary quedó parada en medio de la sala con pasmo evidente. El dolor en su cabeza se había esfumado casi de inmediato. No sabía si simular ofensa u enojo. Presentía que la mujer no estaba en sus cabales y que claramente sería como enfadarse con una niña de cinco años.

_ "Anda Mary, toma asiento. ¿Una taza de té?" La mujer le tendió la delicada porcelana.

Como una autómata, Mary se acercó, tomó la taza y se sentó al borde del sofá, sin notar lo ridículamente absurdo que se veía ella, con el aspecto de quien sale vivo de una guerra, entre medio de cojines bordados.

_ "Gracias" Balbuceó mirándola con grandes ojos. Bebió un sorbo y la calidez de la infusión calmó el nudo en su estómago.

_ "¿Se siente bien, verdad?"

_ "Hm jhm…"

_ "Me alegro"

La mujer volvió a sonreírle _parecía que lo hacía con facilidad_ y continuó ofreciéndole un par de confituras a las que ella rechazó con delicadeza.

_ "Entonces…" Retomó Mary, cuidando sus palabras. _ "¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?"

_ "Ya te lo he dicho. A veces te espío en la casa grande y he oído que tu criada te llama así. Espero que no te moleste" Se apresuró a agregar.

_ "… En absoluto" Balbuceó_, ¡¿Qué más podía decirle?!_ _ "Aunque quizá, podría haberse presentado en la casa, así la hubiera atendido como se merece"

_ "¡Oh no, querida! No podría. El hombre que vive ahí me aterroriza"

"_Y que lo diga…" _Mary tragó saliva, incómoda.

_ "Comprendo" Atinó a contestar.

_ "Oh, lo siento. No quise ser tan grosera. Sé que es tu esposo y que debes amarlo-"

_ "Oh no, no" Mary negó compulsivamente con un ademán.

_ "¿No es tu esposo?"

_ "No, digo sí. Solo que no de modo convencional. No…"

_ "¿Convencional?" La mujer ladeó la cabeza, confundida, y la cazadora percibió ese halo aniñado que desentonaba con su edad.

_ "No, no quise decir… digo… Olvídelo" Suspiró con evidente frustración.

¡¿Qué hacía confiándole a una desconocida, probablemente fuera de sus cabales, las intimidades de su desastrosa vida?!

_ "Dígame, misia…" Decidió cambiar el tema. Esperó en vano a que la mujer se presentara, pues claramente, la miraba con abierta confusión. _ "¿Usted ha vivido por mucho tiempo aquí? Digo, es un lugar tan desolado"

_ "Oh, no. Desolado no, querida. Estoy continuamente acompañada"

"_¡¿Por quién, Dios Santo?! ¿Por elfos y hadas en el medio de la nada?"_

_ "Ah…"

_ "Mi hijo" Continuó luego de sorber su té. _ "Compró esta casa para mí, hace algún tiempo atrás"

_ "Y ¿su hijo, vive con usted?"

_ "No" Contestó, para nada abatida. _ "Mi Dante es un hombre muy ocupado e importante, tanto como lo era su padre. Aunque viene seguido a visitarme"

_ "Eso está bien…" Lady murmuró.

De nuevo, no sabía qué decir. Desvió la mirada para apreciar a su alrededor. Se encontró con el piano en una esquina y casi de modo inmediato, se le presentó la imagen del semidiablo en la penumbra del salón azul, interpretando 'Claro de Luna'. Apretó el ceño cuando se le erizó la piel ante el recuerdo. Su ensimismamiento fue advertido.

_ "¿Tocas el piano, Mary?"

_ "En realidad no" Sonrió con vergüenza. El tirón de su herida, la hizo fruncir el entrecejo. _ "Mi madre se ha esmerado durante años en enseñarme, pero soy poco diestra. Dice que si le pusiera el mismo empeño que para montar, sería tan buena como ella"

_ "Mhm… mi niño era muy bueno tocando el piano. El mejor" Susurró con melancolía.

_ "ah… ¿Ya no lo es?"

El silencio fue la respuesta. Mary se arrepintió de su insolencia, pues notó como la mujer perdía la mirada tras la ventana; supo que se había perdido en sus memorias. ¿En qué estaría pensando?

_ "¿Se encuentra bien?"

_ "¿Mhm?"

_ "¿Qué si se encuentra bien?"

_ "Si, por supuesto, querida. ¿Más té?"

_ "No gracias. Le decía… Quizás usted conozca a los antiguos dueños de esta casa"

_ "No, en realidad, no. Ya te he dicho que mi hijo se ha encargado de eso"

Algo le decía que la mujer no se sentía cómoda hablando del tema. No volvió a indagar y se la quedó mirando por largo rato. Por tiempo indefinido, la mujer había perdido su mirada por la ventana, contemplando el exterior con una seriedad en la que siquiera parpadeaba; probablemente había olvidado que se hallaba en compañía. Mary no se atrevió a interrumpirla. Al menos hasta que le sonrió suavemente y se volvió con una mirada cálida.

_ "Se está haciendo muy tarde y ha comenzado a nevar. Deberías volver a la casa grande"

_ "Sí, es cierto. El problema es que no recuerdo el camino de regreso" Admitió. _ "Quizás usted pueda enseñarme el recorrido que hace cada vez que se adentra en el bosque hasta llegar"

La mujer asintió. Se puso de pie, ajustó su chal alrededor de sí y le enseñó la salida. Minutos después se hallaban a la vera de la Black Hawk. A Mary le había resultado difícil seguirle el tranco acelerado debido a su cuerpo adolorido, pero lo había sobrellevado bien. La extrañaba el silencio ominoso en el que se desenvolvía la mujer; en medio de la oscuridad del anochecer, realmente parecía una aparición.

Divisaron el casco de la estancia a lo lejos, como un punto sobre la colina en la que se erguía, y a Umbra aún asida en la rama del ciprés a un costado del camino; piafaba y bufaba, fastidiada por haber sido abandonada por su dueña desde hacía un par de horas atrás. Mary la desató, le acarició la crin y la llevó consigo, ante la mujer que le seguía sonriendo con frescura.

_ "Ahora ve" La convino.

_ "¿Y usted? Es peligroso que se adentre en el bosque nuevamente, podría haber-"

_ "No temas por mí. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mi mano. Ahora, ve"

Mary asintió sin convicción. Se volvió sujetando a Umbra por las riendas, cuando recordó que se le había olvidado algo de capital importancia. Quizás el golpe la había dejado medio idiota.

_ "¡No me ha dicho su nombre!"

La mujer, que ya había avanzado sobre su camino de vuelta, le devolvió la mirada por encima del hombro, y ese gesto tan peculiar, una rareza en una mujer de exquisitos modales, la golpeó como una vivencia ya pasada. Mary contuvo el aliento. ¿Dónde había visto esa mirada?

_ "Mi nombre es Eva"

Su voz se propaló en el silencio de la noche y el nombre se le grabó como un eco constante. Mary presintió que cada recodo de este lado tan olvidado de Fortuna, guardaba un secreto de vital importancia para comprender todo el lío de ideas sueltas que abarrotaban su cabeza de información, de su pasado, su presente y probablemente de su futuro también; Eva se presentaba como uno más, aunque uno más accesible. Sin dudas, volvería a visitar esa casa de campo.

Tras pasar por el establo y ordenar la doble ración de cebada para Umbra al encargado que la miraba con horror por su apariencia, Mary entró a la mansión por la puerta de servicio que daba a la cocina, encontrándose con el escenario de una tragicomedia griega. Las sirvientas cuchicheaban entre ellas, Josefina lloraba como una magdalena sentada en un taburete, y un par de peones que, por las caras preocupadas y agotadas, venían de una excursión por el bosque tras buscarla por cada rincón.

El cuchicheo mermó por ensalmo cuando la vieron entrar. Caras asombradas y pálidas, escrutaban su aspecto desalineado y lastimado, y no fue hasta que Josefina profirió un alarido, abalanzándosele encima, para que cada uno suspirara con alivio. Eliseo llevó los ojos al cielorraso y murmuró un agradecimiento.

_" ¡Dios mío, Mary! ¡¿Qué te ha sucedido?!" La criada la sostuvo por los brazos, examinándole el rostro con espanto.

_ "Estoy bien. Muy bien. Prepárame el baño por favor" Ordenó, espantándole las manos con suavidad.

Caminó por la cocina sin mediar palabras con nadie y con una seriedad a la que ya se habían acostumbrado todos. Se detuvo frente a Cassandra que le tendía un papel lacrado a uno de los peones.

_ "Vuelve con la respuesta" Le ordenó al muchacho.

El peón hizo una reverencia, primero a Mary, la dueña de casa, y luego a la anciana, antes de retirarse. La mujer se dio la vuelta, y ambas se midieron con la mirada.

_ "Usted y yo hablaremos luego" Declaró la más joven.

Su mirada bicolor, fulguraba con repentina y bullente ira. No se había olvidado de que le había salvado la vida, pero tampoco se había olvidado del pasado. Había mucho que aclarar.

_ "Como desee, señora Sparda"

El resto, fue solo silencio.

._.

._.

._.

**-xxx-**

Lo estaba esperando desde hacía al menos una hora y media. Desnuda, solo la piel diáfana de sus piernas cubiertas por las medias de seda hasta la mitad del muslo, el cabello dorado esparcido en las sábanas impolutas de su cama enorme, y el brillo del deseo colmando sus ojos azules. Nada esperaba con tantas ansias como este momento con Vergil.

Él, sin embargo, había entrado a su habitación sin destinarle ni una mirada. Se quitó las botas y el abrigo sin hablar, con movimientos calmos pero certeros. Alice le salió al encuentro cuando lo vio frente al espejo de caballete, desabotonándose la camisa. Se puso detrás de la amplia espalda y compartieron una mirada en el reflejo.

_ "¿Cómo entraste?" Fue la pregunta de voz monótona.

_ "Ah magia, querido"

Alice le besó el hombro duro y marcado, y le recorrió la espalda con los labios. Sintió que se tensaba y sonrió contra su piel, mientras le acariciaba los costados con manos impacientes.

_ "No intentes pasarte de lista conmigo. Cómo" Exigió.

No se animaba a decirle que tiempo atrás, le había pillado la llave al conserje del hotel y había mandado a hacer una copia. Sabía que el día que lo confesase, sería el último de su vida. Por el contrario, Alice eligió culpar a otro.

_ "Estaba tan ansiosa por verte que le pedí al conserje que me abra. Es que no has ido a casa en toda la semana y no te he visto desde la tertulia en Blackraven Hall. Te extraño"

_ "No vuelvas a hacerlo"

_ "¿Por qué no? Fui cuidadosa. Me aseguré que nadie me siguiera. Y el conserje nada dirá. Lo juro"

La mujer le mordisqueó el hombro e internó las manos por el borde de sus pantalones, tratando de deshacerse del cinturón. Vergil la detuvo con dureza y con un movimiento rápido la puso delante de él.

_ "No. Vuelvas. A hacerlo" Fue la advertencia.

Ella lo miró desorientada. Llevaba la mueca fría estoica de siempre y su aliento olía a brandy, pero sabía que el semidiablo no caería borracho. Era demasiado orgulloso para dejarse llevar por la bajeza de la bebida; aunque era evidente que quería aplacar su mal humor con algo que ni ella ni el alcohol podían lograr.

Siempre le dolía su indiferencia, pero más aún esa que se había marcado desde que había vuelto de su casa de campo. La noche de la tertulia en Blackraven Hall, había estado más distante de lo normal, tanto que no había alcanzado el clímax; de hecho se había acomodado la ropa con ademanes bruscos y había abandonado la estancia envuelto en un silencio ominoso, dejándola sola y atónita en la quietud del despacho, sentada a medio desnudar sobre el escritorio. Jamás habían sido algo más que un par de cuerpos enredados en el calor de la pasión, y Alice no esperaba más que eso, pero ahora presentía que su amante se estaba hartando de ella. No toleraba la simple idea. Ella lo necesitaba como a su próximo respiro. Sabía que Vergil a ella no.

_ "No me gusta cuando me miras con esos ojos" Admitió y se puso en puntas de pie para besarle el pecho a la altura del corazón. _ "No me gusta… Solo quiero que la pasemos bien"

El camino de sus besos se propagó hacia el sur del cincelado pecho y Vergil le permitió que se arrodillara frente a él, con las manos a tientas de sus pantalones. La dejó hacer, no porque quisiera pasar un tiempo con ella o por simple benevolencia, se sabía que él no era del tipo altruista; lo hacía porque quería probarse un punto. Una conclusión a la que había llegado tras tercamente haberse empecinado en demostrar lo contrario.

El albino largó un suspiro y cerró los ojos al percibir el calor de la boca de Alice cerrándose alrededor de su glande con viciosa sujeción. No había reacción física aparente, solo un suspiro resignado. Se sentía más colérico, más humillado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía con esta pantomima absurda.

Si bien había tenido un par de amantes a lo largo de su adultez, Vergil había manejado con inteligencia la lujuria que su sangre oscura despertaba con cada nueva luna. Sabía controlar cada uno de sus monstruos con una coordinación que le había llevado años; pero en vistas de sus nuevos esfuerzos por procurar olvidar el descontrol que emergía con solo imaginar esos ojos bicolores, y de los irremediables yerros que esto conllevaba, el semidiablo supo que estaba perdiendo la sujeción de las cadenas que mantenían a esos monstruos a raya.

No entendía como un simple humano podía generarle tanta dualidad. Él siempre los había tildado de cobardes e inescrupulosos, sin sentido de honor. Se inclinaban ante un Dios, rogando ser salvados sin siquiera molestarse en luchar para merecerlo; simples ovejas que en silencio bajaban la cabeza en señal de rendición, demasiado débiles para luchar, y los pocos que se atrevían a apoderarse de cualquiera verdadera fuerza, era solo para abusar de ella. Patéticos.

Sin embargo, los dejaba ser si no se metían en su camino. Esa era su regla. Si podía usarlos para beneficio propio, mejor aún.

En tanto el asunto con Alice se había salido de contexto. La había conocido en Blackraven Hall, a principios del año, cuando ella aún era la esposa trofeo de Marveileux y él contaba entre los comensales cotidianos de la familia del General. Alice lo había devorado con la mirada durante toda la cena, con un descaro que hablaba del apetito que un hombre joven y atractivo le provocaba, y cuando él se disculpó de la mesa para atender unos asuntos, ella lo había seguido hasta el despacho. No habían llegado hasta la puerta, que la había tomado allí, de pie en la galería que daba al último patio.

Él era así. Siempre tomaba lo que quería y cuando lo quería; su naturaleza era déspota e irreverente. Poco le había importado hacerla gemir en medio de la mansión silenciosa, y Alice no mostraba demasiadas mojigaterías. Ella buscaba a alguien que la hiciera vibrar, alguien que pudiera prodigarle lo necesario para sobrellevar el peso de un matrimonio convenido con un viejo que le doblaba la edad, y él buscaba aplacar la bestia que se erguía con ínfulas nacidas de lo más profundo del infierno. Un acuerdo tácito recaía en ellos.

Pero con Mary era distinto. Ella era distinta. Le despertaba tantas contradicciones como sensateces; eran polos distintos, atraídos por una fuerza donde radicaba el misterio que encerraban ambos. Ella no era bonita, aun su belleza residía en el fuego tenaz de sus ojos. Esa insolencia; la arrogancia de barbilla siempre alzada y palabras filosas, que a él le causaban hilaridad por lo vacuas, a pesar que lo ocultaba en su expresión pétrea.

Mary le inspiraba un respeto que pocos humanos le habían despertado, que nacía quizá, en lo orgullosa que era, porque no importaba cuánto Arkham la humillara con saberse comprada, ella claramente demostraba que lo hacía por principios; por su madre; el bienestar de Kalina Ann era primordial. La lealtad. Quizás también lo hallaba en el placer retorcido que le descubría al cazar a los demonios.

Sí. La había conocido mucho antes que en casa de Arkham y de la tertulia en el Castillo, una tarde del verano pasado, cerca de las minas abandonadas, cuando él aún no se presentaba como miembro de la alta sociedad en Fortuna, sino que se movía tras los bastidores de Fortuna. Cassandra le había advertido, con claro sarcasmo, que esa muchachita de diecisiete años era una cazadora de su especie, y él casi se le había reído en la cara si no fuera porque odiaba ser comparado con los demonios; él era un diablo. Muy a su pesar, tenía que verlo para creerlo.

Le había descubierto esa mirada aviesa cuando apuntaba con sus armas, el gesto en el que caía al concentrarse en la presa a unas varas, se lamía el labio inferior y se mordía el lado interno, resaltando la morbosidad de su boca, y el claro placer que le otorgaba el dar caza sin piedad. Era una guerrera. Le habría gustado salirle al encuentro en su forma demoníaca, para darle un buen susto y probar todo su potencial. Después de todo, él era, en esencia, un diablo, y le gustaba jugar.

En otras ocasiones, Vergil caía en la cuenta del gran embrollo contradictorio que era Mary, porque no importaba cuanto se esforzaba por ocultarlo, aún poseía ese pequeño halo de inocencia cuando él la horadaba con su mirada calculadora; el rubor en su enojo, como si odiara saberse con la guardia baja; el temblor de su cuerpo inexperto; todo esos pequeños matices que formaban la intrincada índole de la sacerdotisa, despertaba en él un instinto que creía haber enterrado junto a su pasado.

Vergil exhaló un suspiro ronco y duro. Con los ojos cerrados y a tientas, tomó a Alice por los brazos y la obligó a ponerse de pie y girar para enfrentarse al espejo. No levantó los parpados, aun con un ceño cuando la oyó gemir y resollar un par de palabras subidas de tono, esas en las que caía cuando el placer obnubilaba cualquier capacidad cognitiva. La sujetó por las caderas, y pegándola contra el reflejo de ambos, procedió a darle lo que a jadeos rogaba. El semidiablo pegó la frente contra el espejo y apretó el ceño aún más. Había olvidado todo, solo su cuerpo lidiaba con los movimientos instintivos. Ella llevó las manos hacia tras y le clavó las uñas en las nalgas.

Vergil, había perdido noción de cuántos orgasmos le había provocado a Alice y hasta de cuánto tiempo había pasado; apenas oía los gemidos casi desfallecidos de la mujer que se negaba a apartarse de su cuerpo y aun así le pedía más. El alcohol había hecho lo suyo en parte, y otro tanto la destreza de su amante para que su cuerpo reaccionara; su mente, en cambio, estaba en otra dimensión. Analizaba cada recoveco de su plan, lo despedazaba y lo volvía a hilvanar, mediando con los escasos recuerdos de los ojos bicolores, de la boca pulposa, la mirada sagaz, la fuerza de su cuerpo, que se colaban con viciosa convicción. Ya no tenía dudas, tenía que hacerla suya o iba a perder por completo el juicio en el momento menos indicado.

_ "Mierda, Mary…" Masculló, apretando los dientes. Encontró el alivio, segundos luego.

Alice se quedó pasmada, jadeando y vuelta de la inconciencia por ensalmo, cuando sintió el orgasmo casi violento de él en su interior. No solo la sorprendió algo que Vergil jamás había hecho en el pasado por obvia precaución, sino el haberla nombrado como a esa mocosa a la que había desposado. La humillación y el desamor revelaron los celos y la envidia. Alice contuvo el aliento y se lo quedó mirado a través del espejo. Él aún jadeaba sutilmente, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos asidas a sus caderas con fuerza. No se animaba a quitarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Un llamado a la puerta los espabiló. Vergil se retiró a consciencia, acomodándose los pantalones, y con voz ronca ordenó que aguardarse un momento a quien sea que llamaba a su puerta en mitad de la noche. Alice se acercó a la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas.

Ya con la camisa y más compuesto, el albino atendió el llamado. Era un peón de la Black Hawk.

_ "Homero"

_ "Señor" El hombre con la vista baja, entregó el papel lacrado.

Le tomó unos segundos leerla, y mientras su ceño se pronunciaba más de lo normal, Vergil caminó hacia su escritorio, unos pasos más allá. Garabateó enérgicamente una respuesta en el mismo papel, lo lacró y se lo entregó al muchacho, que se despidió con una inclinación y en silencio.

Alice no indagó cuando lo vio movilizarse con presteza, colocándose las botas y el abrigo. Estaba deprimida. Además era de sabios callar cuando Vergil mostraba ese ceño feroz. Jamás compartían más que esto, pero nunca se iba sin al menos una frase irónica que dejara abierta la posibilidad de una próxima vez. Ella presentía que no habría próxima vez.

_ "¿Ya te vas?" Preguntó de igual manera y con voz desencantada.

Vergil se detuvo en la puerta y la miró por encima del hombro, antes de volverse con un suspiro y cerrar detrás de sí. Urgía volver a la Black Hawk, pero primero, haría unas visitas.

._.

._.

._.

_ "No, no… Dante, es demasiado…"

_ "Nena, confía en mí, solo relájate"

Enzo hizo un mohín antes de llamar a la puerta.

_ "Vete a la mierda, Enzo. Estoy ocupado"

_ "¿Cómo sabías que era yo?"

_ "Digamos que te huelo a la distancia"

Se oyó una risita femenina y luego un murmullo meloso.

_ "Que te jodan, Dante"

_ "En eso estaba antes de que interrumpieras, bola"

Enzo suspiró y apretó su gorra en el puño.

_ "Oye, anda, Ton… Dante. Que dice Conan que Grue pide por ti. Es importante"

_ "… Esto… también es importante"

_ "¡Vamos, Dante, es importante en serio!"

El albino suspiró. Le tomó unos momentos hacerse de sus pantalones, un par de botas desgastadas pero cómodas, y su camisa a medio abotonar. Abrió la puerta de la cabaña y el frío invernal le golpeó el pecho. Aunque la imagen de Enzo se le antojaba peor que el deterioro en el pueblo fantasma de la minería.

_ "¿Qué quiere Grue?" Inquirió de mal modo.

Enzo echó un vistazo receloso alrededor.

_ "Dice que necesita verte… por lo de… tu sabes"

_ "Ya le dije que no contara conmigo. Lo mío es cazar en solitario, no las gansadas que están intentando hacer"

Apunto de cerrarle la puerta en la nariz, Enzo se animó a trabarla con el pie. El dolor fue inmediato y una maldición se coló como un eco en el silencioso páramo de la noche.

_ "¡Hijo de puta! ¿Quieres dejarme manco o qué?" El italiano se sobó el pie magullado.

_ "Querrás decir rengo"

_ "¿Eh?"

_ "A la mierda con esto, Enzo. Dile a Grue que ya sabe lo que pienso. No voy a andarme en las putadas de la caballería. Lo mío es la diversión a lo grande"

_ "Y la habrá. Tenlo por seguro"

_ "…"

_ "Escúchame. Oí hablar a Grue con el General de los Caballeros Sagrados. Tienen planeado una emboscada para nosotros en unos días; él, el General, vino a advertirnos sobre un supuesto grupo de demonios comandados por un integrante secreto de la Orden, que los tiene bien entrenados. Dice que son capaces de poseer como un contagio. ¡Son asquerosos de seguro!" Le corrió un repelús.

_ "¿Y cómo lo sabe ese lame-botas? Si mal no recuerdo, es mano derecha del vejestorio de túnica. No tendrían que confiarle nada"

_ "Dante" Masculló el italiano. _ "Ya te lo he dicho. El General William Jester está de nuestro lado. ¿Para qué dejarnos entrar por el puerto Caerula, sin molestarnos con los papeleos y todo el rollo, y contratarnos, para luego eliminarnos? ¿Para qué llamarnos en primer lugar si tiene gente competente a su lado que podría hacerlo?"

_ "… Juro que necesitas encontrar un trabajo decente, Bola. Eres demasiado idiota para esto"

_ "Vete a la mierda, Dante. Lo quieras creer o no…" Siguió como si el insulto no le hubiera afectado. _ "El General nos necesita, y pagará una fortuna para contratar nuestros servicios. Ya nos ha dado aviso de la emboscada y los muchachos se están preparando. Sera algo grande"

_ "Una emboscada tendida por el propio General. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?"

La pasmosa incredulidad de Enzo fue notoria.

_ "Te digo que no…"

_ "Enzo" Dante apretó los dientes. _ "¿Cómo están seguros que ese supuesto 'General Jester' no es un impostor? Mira, si ustedes quieren ser los intermediarios del juego entre el gato y el ratón, en el que les puede costar la vida sin valer un puto centavo, allá ustedes. Yo me abro. No lo haré… Ahora, si me disculpas. Tengo que regresar a mi cita a punto caramelo"

Se dio media vuelta para volver a su habitación, cuando la voz de Enzo lo detuvo.

_ "Miles morirán, Dante"

_ "La vida es un continuo ciclo y la muerte forma parte de ello"

_ "¿Qué eres, un jodido poeta ahora? Te lo digo en serio. Miles. Muchos de ellos de forma horrible y violenta. Muchos inocentes"

_ "… Me rompes el corazón" Dijo con obvio sarcasmo.

_ "¿No te importa o a qué le temes? ¿A que se sepa la verdad?"

Dante se tensó y se volvió lentamente con una mirada muy poco amigable. Enzo retuvo el aliento e hizo el ademan de retirarse un paso.

_ "Si abres la boca una vez más, me aseguraré que nunca más puedas abrirla"

_ "Tienes el mismo derecho que él" Tentó.

_ "Y sin embargo elijo mantenerme al margen. Es mi jodida decisión, no tuya"

No le dio tiempo a contestar, Dante azotó la puerta cerrada. Se volvió con un suspiro de hartazgo y arrastró las botas sobre el tablado polvoriento hasta la mesita destartalada, donde yacían un par de botellas de dudosa procedencia. Escanció un vaso y lo vació en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

_ "¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?" La pelirroja desnuda sobre el camastro rompió su abstracción.

El albino se volvió con una sonrisa seductora hacia su amante, antes de fruncir el ceño hacia la pequeña ventana entreabierta. Caminó con cautela.

_ "¿Tú la abriste?"

_ "… No, ni siquiera había notado que estaba_ ¡Waaaaaaaaaaah!"

Los tablones de la pared estallaron como si una demolición se tratase, cuando una ráfaga de energía los atravesó con la facilidad de una tormenta veraniega irrumpiendo la quietud; miles de astillas se esparcieron por doquier y el aire gélido se coló en la vieja cabaña por la abertura. A Dante le costó llenar los pulmones de aire y la vista se le nubló por unos instantes, hasta lograr enfocarse en la figura que lo mantenía empalado, con mucha saña, contra la pared opuesta. Podía sentir el familiar sabor metálico de la sangre llenándole la boca, y el corazón desbocado palpitándole en los oídos; a pesar de todo, el irritante grito de la mujer le llegaba como un zumbido lejano, y el escozor de un acero que quemaba con un ardor conocido, atravesaba su estómago y la pared sin dificultad alguna. Una tos convulsa lo obligó a escupir el valor carmesí, y levantó la vista cuando la figura soltó la empuñadura de la elegante espada y caminó con calma hacia el rincón donde yacía Rebelion.

El albino, quieto e incrédulo, seguía a la silueta con los ojos perdidos y la vista hecha nubarrones. Oyó al intruso murmurar lacónicamente un par de palabras a Connie, la joven en su cama, que hipó hasta detener sus gritos; de seguro la amenaza había bastado para que la mujer cerrara el pico, algo que, contradictorio a su situación, lo alivió; no podía oírla gritar un segundo más, era como una hiena herida. Vio lo que asumió como a la pelirroja dando trompicones al salir de la cabaña, envuelta en una sábana y con el lío de su ropa; luego notó como la figura tan similar a la que le devolvía el espejo, se acercaba con lentitud deliberada y la cadencia de un felino, empuñando con demasiada elegancia, su amada Rebelion.

_ "Te necesito bien _**despierto**_… ... hermano"

_ "Verg- ¡Agh!"

La estocada certera desgarró con pericia el lío de huesos, músculos y tendones, hasta llegar al corazón. Fue inmediato, como el nombre de su gemelo quedó paralizado en su garganta, y con un último suspiro, Dante abrazó la oscuridad a su alrededor, antes de caer en la inconsciencia de un sueño profundo.

El despertar ya no sería el mismo.

._.

._.

._.

**Si, una mierd* de final. Antes que nada, y si todavía queda algún lector interesado en esta historia T_T, mil perdones por la espera. Medio año fue suficiente, supongo. No tengo mucho para decir, más que gracias por la paciencia, y aclarar un par de cositas antes de que comiencen a tomatearme.**

**Sé que para ustedes, Vergil está bastante ooc y para mí también lo está pero, al intentar una adaptación, pasan estas cosas. Solo quería que supieran que estoy viendo tanto a los demonios en general como a Vergil y a Dante, como criaturas que conservan las índoles humanas más acrecentadas. Es decir, así como todos los humanos en algún momento se dejan llevar por cualquier "pecado" como la avaricia, la lujuria o la ira, los demonios la tienen potenciada, solo que algunos (los más poderosos) son capaces de controlarse en su justa medida; por ello, dejo que Vergil sea un poco de cada uno, (es decir lujurioso, ambicioso, colérico) aunque a diferencia de Dante, él hace más acopio de autocontrol que el gemelo más joven. Espero que comprendan mi visión, sino se les va a hacer muy difícil ver a Vergil de este modo. Lo siento :I **

**Ah! Y no me vengan con **_**"Ay, pero si Kyrie es la hermana de Credo, no su hija"**_** Ya lo sé, pero es un AU y quise hacerlo así ¬¬**

**Curiosidades: **

_**Eleison Blackraven:**_** Padre de Credo. El nombre proviene de la misa en latín **_**"Kyrie Eleison" **_**y Blackraven es el apellido de uno de mis personajes favoritos de una novela que me encanta, me pareció que quedaba bien.**

_**Merveilleux:**_** El apellido de Alice significa maravilloso/a en francés. Ponerle 'Wonderland' o 'Wonderful' sería demasiado cliché. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. Trataré de no tardarme tanto para la próxima actualización. Bye!**


End file.
